


It all happens in a second

by freddiesslut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiesslut/pseuds/freddiesslut
Summary: It all happens in a second. When Annalise Townridge first boarded the hogwarts express she instantly took an interest to three boys who she would soon call her best friends. However her relationship with the three will soon change as her years of hogwarts continues.~not entirely based on canon~First two chapters are back stories of the first five years. mostly for just character development of main character. The third chapter is in the readers fifth year. This is when it will get more detailed and more will start to happen.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lee Jordan & George Weasley, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin





	1. Year 1

### First year

Annalise had heard about Hogwarts briefly in her childhood. Her older cousin had attended the school and talked immensely about how much he had loved it. With her parents separation and her choosing to live with her muggle mother, she had thought that Hogwarts was out of the question. That was until a bright August afternoon changed her fate.

To: Annalise Townridge  
I am please to inform you that you have been accepted to attended Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Attached is a list of school books and other item you need for your first year. Very pleased to meet you on September 1st.

Minerva McGonagall

Annalise smiled to herself and closed the letter. Her mother pushed through the kitchen door and snapped her out of her thoughts. Her mother looked at her and sighed. “People are going to be the death of me. Took me 30 minutes just to check out. Now i’m late.” Annalise didn’t speak to her mother. She sat looking at the letter again that she folded up and sat in front of her. Her mother turned to her. “Annie honey? What is it?” she asked walking over to her daughter. She looked back up to her mother and went to open her mouth but nothing came out. Her mother looked at her with concern and opened the letter. Annalise’s heart sped up. She wasn’t sure how her mother might react. Especially since her father was a wizard and left them five years ago. However her mother’s reaction was cheerful. Annalise let out a sigh. “Oh honey. I was waiting for this!” She wrapped her arms around her daughters shoulders. “We can go and get your school stuff tomorrow. I really need to leave. We will talk about this tonight, yeah?” she placed a quick kiss to her daughters cheek and hurried out of the kitchen. Annalise’s heart began to race. She was going to hogwarts!

The next day Annalise and her mother went to diagon alley. “Mom?” Annalise asked. “Yes?” her mother said looking at all the school books. “I didn’t know that I would be able to go to hogwarts” she said in a whisper. Her mom smiled. “Well of course you have always been able to. I mean with your dad being a wizard and all. I believe what they call it half-blood. Half wizard and half muggle.” she said. Annalise nodded. “And you are okay with me going?” she asked. Her mother turned to her Annalise. “Of course i am, honey. I’m so excited. I am going to miss you but you belong there.” she said wrapping her daughter in a hug. Annalise melted in her moms touch. “Besides. I believe your cousin, Rachael, will be attending. You know your cousin on your dads side.” Annalise stiffen. “I know you may not know that side of your family very well but maybe she could be a familiar face. She is family after all” Annalise nodded. “Come on. let’s get you a wand!”

For the rest of august, Annalise spent most of her time with her mother or reading some of her school books. On her last night before she left for hogwarts her mother took her to her favorite restaurant. They spent the rest of the evening watching movies and eating ice cream.

The next morning Annalise got up. Her mother was excited but she could tell that she was sad. As they drove to kings cross her mother insisted she write every week. Annalise of course agreed and as they got closer to the train station she became more nervous. Annalise pushed her cart down the platforms. She looked for platform 9 3/4 but she grew confused. “Straight through” her mother said when she looked at her confused. Annalise gulped and ran towards the wall. She made it through and before she knew it she was colliding with another cart. She landed on her back and sighed. Her mother rushed over from. “Oh dear.” She heard but it wasn’t her mother’s voice. She looked to see a red haired women over her. “Are you okay?” she asked. But before she could answer the women was yelling over her shoulder, “Fred, George! I told you to watch out and to move!” she scolded. Her mother came into view. “Annalise, honey? Are you okay?” she asked. “Yeah fine! sorry!” she said sitting up. “Oh dear don’t apologize. My boys, they-“ she paused to glare at them. “Hey! I’m alright! thanks for being concerned!” One of the boys yelled. Her mother smiled at the interaction and helped her up. “Molly Weasley!” The red haired women said to her mother. Annalise began picking up her stuff when she heard the whistle blow. “Alright. Alright. You three need to hurry” Molly yelled as she turned back to her mother. Annalise ran over and hugged her mom tightly. “Bye mom.” she whispered. “Bye honey.” she said. “You’re going to have so much fun.” she said. “And you two! you better stay out of trouble! i mean it!” Annalise watched as molly scolded the two red head boys that she ran into. “Okay sweetie. I’ll see you at Christmas!” her mom said. Annalise smiled and waved as the train started to move. She saw her mom turn back to molly and they shared a laugh. She heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned to see the two red head boys. She looked at them. Twins. She was taking in their red hair and freckles when one of them spoke. “s  
Sorry about earlier. are you okay?” Annalise smiled. “Oh yeah. don’t worry about it!” She smiled. They both returned the smile. “Well wanna sit with us? We have a open.” One asked. Annalise nodded and followed them dragging her trunk. “I’m George by the way. This is my brother Fred.” “Annalise” she said in return. she sat down on the seat and looked out the window. “So do you have any family at Hogwarts?” George asked. “Sorta. I have some cousins on my dad side but I don’t know them that well.” she said. George nodded. “Our whole family went to Hogwarts. Our older brothers and our parents.” said Fred. “It’s great there.” George concluded. The door opened to see a frazzled looking boy. “Do you mind if I sit here?” he asked out of breath. “Everywhere else is full.” he said looking at the twins then to me. “Of course!” said George. “I’m lee by the way!” he said falling to the seat. “I’m Fred. This is George and that is Annalise!” Annalise smiled at the boy next to her. “Hi!” he said to her before turning to the twins. “Weasleys I assume?” he said gesturing toward the hair. “Oh don’t tell me it’s that obvious!” Fred laughed. “The red hair kind of gives you away!” Lee laughed. “Besides my father told me that your dad have sons my age. My father loves your dad! anyways -“ the three boys started into a deep conversation while Annalise looked out at the scenery and ended up drifting to sleep.

"Annalise! Hey! We are here!" Annalise heard. She jumped up. "Hey take it easy! " George laughed. "Did I sleep the entire time?" She asked. Fred and Lee nodded while George smiled. "Oops." she shrugged. "Good thing you already changed into you robes!" Fred said getting up to walk out of the compartment. Annalise stood up and started to follow the boys to the platform. She was stopped by two girls that towered over her. "Well well well, look at who it is! Annalise Townridge." the older girl sneered. "You really should of dropped your dads last name since you chose to live with your muggle mother." She sneered. Annalise took a step back. She did not recognize her at all. "And who are you?" she asked still looking at the girl. "Seriously?" the girl asked. "Just wait until your father hears about how you are treating your cousin." she said pushing past Annalise. She turned to look for the twins and lee and she saw George standing a few feet from her. She sent him a small smile and he returned it. "We need to catch up with the others." he said. Annalise nodded and walked after him. She sighed in relief that he didn't ask questions about the previous interaction. As she walked towards the others she heard "fir's yer's on the boats" she gasped at the tall man that was directing the first years. "Annalise! Over here!" she heard Lee yell. She climbed into the boat and took the seat next to Fred. As the boat moved she got her first glimpse of the castle. She gasped and the boys turned to her and smiled. "It's awesome isn't it!" Lee laughed. She nodded.

As she walked up the stairs of the castle everyone was stopped by a older women in dark green robes and a stern face. "Good evening. I am Professor McGonagall In a few minutes you will be sorted into your houses. I will get you when we are ready!" She said walking back into the hall. Fred turned to George and began whispering. Annalise took the time to look around the hall. She was taking it all in when she felt someone grab her shoulder. She look over to see a smaller version of the girl that ran into her on the platforms. "Annalise? Right? You look just like your dad. I'm Racheal." she said with a smile. "Oh! Hi! Good to meet you!" Annalise said. The girl smiled. "Nervous? I am! I want Slytherin. If we don't get Slytherin then we might get kicked out of the family." she laughed. Annalise was about to ask what she meant but Professor McGonagall opened the doors. "We are ready!" she said as the students walked into the hall. Annalise, with all the other students, gasped as they walked in. As she walked up towards the front she saw a hat on a stool. Nervousness fluttered around in her stomach. "When I call your name please come up."

"Annalise Townridge." There were a lot of whispering coming from the Slytherin table. She sighed and walked towards the stool. She felt the hat move as she exhaled. "Hmmmm another Townridge. The whole Townridge family is in Slytherin. Annalise stiffen. "But I don't believe you would do well. You value more bravery and courage, but intelligence and wit is also strong. Hmmm. Well I see you doing well in Gryffindor!" the Gryffindor table cheered. Annalise stepped down and walked over to the table. She glanced at the Slytherin table and saw the girl from earlier glaring at her. She placed herself next to Lee. The twins also got sorted into Gryffindor. She smiled at George as he talked about all the fun the four of them are going to have throughout the year!

##### time skip

It was two weeks before Christmas. Annalise and the twins were studying for charms. "This is ridiculous." Fred groaned. Annalise let out a small laugh. "We should go prank filch again." George said. "Where is Lee?" Annalise asked. "Not sure." Fred shrugged. "Let's go prank filch!" George said again eagerly. "Okay." Annalise said. "Really? You are going to join?" said Fred. "yeah! I finished for the night and I wanna see you in action." Annalise said closing her books. "Lee!" said George. "we are going to go prank filch." Lee looked between the three of us. "Okay what are we doing? Are you joining?" Asked lee. Annalise nodded. "Let's just throw things in the hall." George said. "Nice George." Lee laughed sarcastically. Fred shrugged. "Seems like a good idea. I mean it is quick and it is almost curfew." He said. "Okay lets go!" George laughed.

"Okay so me and lee will take this side. Fred and Annalise you take that side." George said. I turned to follow Fred. "You watch. Let the master show you how it is done." He smiled. Annalise rolled her eyes. She watched as he started to throw things towards Filch's door. She heard footsteps behind them. "Fred. Someone is coming." he stopped and listened. "Hurry. Follow me!" he said grabbing her hand and leading her behind a statue. He turned to look at her and pressed his fingers to his lips. They heard filch shriek and scurry off in the opposite direction. Fred let out a sigh. "That was close." He whispered. "Um. Fred?" she asked. "Yeah?" "Will you let go of my hand? You are squeezing it kind of hard." She laughed. Fred looked down and smiled. "Oh yeah sorry. Let's go back to the common room. George and Lee might already be back?" He whispered looking down the hall to see if filch was gone.

##### time skip

The rest of the year the four spent pranking. Only Lee and Annalise spent majority of their time studying and scolding the twins on how little they actually cared about school. Of course they didn't listen.

At Kings cross station, Annalise and the twins waved Lee off. As they made their way towards their families, Fred stopped Annalise and gave her a piece of parchment. "My address. Please write some time." He whispered. Annalise looked up at him and nodded. "Of course. Enjoy your holiday." She smiled and skipped over to her mother. "Hi honey!" Her mother smiled wrapping her daughter into a tight hug. "What was that about?" She asked her motioning towards Fred. "He wants me to write over the summer." She smiled. Her mother wrapped her arm around her daughter and led her out of the station. "I can't wait for you to tell me all about your year!" he mother said.


	2. Second Year Through Fourth Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T.W. mentions of death

Summer went by quickly. Annalise spent most of her time with her mother soaking up all the time that she could. With Annalise being homeschooled, she did not have that many friends. Annalise was close with her older cousin, Derek, but since her parents divorce, she had not seen him in years. Then there was that girl that talked to her on the platform at Hogsmeade. Annalise had no idea who that was. She wanted to ask her mother but she didn't know how to approach the conversation. She also wondered why her father didn't reach out to her? Was it something she did? How could it be her fault? She's only 12. 

"What's on your mind dear?" her mother asked. Annalise sighed and looked at her mother. "There was this girl, she's older than me. She seemed to be upset that I didn't know who she was." Annalise said. Her mothers eyes dropped to her plate and she stood up. Annalise watched as her mother grabbed a old photobook. "Did she look like this?" She asked handing her daughter the book. Annalise nodded. "That is your cousin Angela. Her dad is your fathers brother so she is a Townridge. Her father really cares about keeping pureblood status and all that. Your father, when he met me, didn't care about all that. That was until a dark wizard rose to power and he had to choose between me or them. He of course didn't want to choose so he faked an alliance with them. That was until I became pregnant with you. He left the family to stay with us." Her mother said. Annalise placed the book down and sighed. "But if he cared about us why did he leave?" Annalise asked. Her mother look at her and smiled. " He never truly loved me. I was just a fling. He cares more about his family, his money, and the power of being a pureblood family he said. Annalise furrowed her eyebrows together. "Enough about that though. Here. This came for you this morning." her mother said handing her a letter. Annalise recognized the hand writing immediately. It was from Fred. 

_Dear Annalise,_

_I am so bored. George and I got grounded for trying to prank Percy. It was worth it though. Summer has been boring. Mom has been super on us about our grades and our pranking. How was your vacation? We don't go on many vacations. Oh, George says hello! We both miss you so much. I can't wait to see you soon!_

_P.S. We are going to Diagon alley this Saturday. If you can, you should come then too!_

_Your best pal,_

_Fred_

Annalise smiled to herself. "Who's it from?" her mom asked. "Fred." she said standing up to find a piece of paper. "Is that the boy with the red hair?" She asked. "Yeah." She said sitting down to write out a response. "So when are we going to Diagon alley?" she asked her mother. "Not sure. why?" her mom replied. "Well Fred is going to go Saturday and asked to meet up." Her mom nodded. "Yeah that should be fine." She smiled. Annalise wrote a quick reply and sent the letter

Saturday came quickly. As Annalise scanned the crowd looking for any sign of the twins she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. She spun around to see Lee smiling down at her. "Lee!" She yelled and wrapped him in a hug. "Hi Annalise!" he laughed. "Have you seen the twins?" She asked turning to scan the crowd again. He shook his head. "I just got here. I saw you and ran over. My parents went to Gringotts. Let's find them though!" He said starting to walk away. "Here honey. I will meet you back here at 2." Her mother said handing her a pouch of money." she nodded. Lee grabbed her arm and led her towards the nearest shop. 

"So how has your summer been?" Lee asked. "Great! We went to visit my family in Germany and it was nice to get away. What about you?" She asked. "Nothing that cool. Just helping mom redo the house. I can't so magic do I had to do everything by hand." He groaned. "Annalise! Lee!" They two heard they whipped around to see their two favorite red heads running towards them. George launched himself at them but caught Lee and they both landed on the ground with a groan. "Oi! really?" Lee laughed. "It's only been a month mate." Lee laughed grabbing George's hand and pulling himself up. "We have been so bored without the two of you." George laughed. Fred and Annalise watched the two boys bicker at each other. Fred finally looked at Annalise and smiled. He went to walk over and give her a hug but out of nowhere George wrapped her in a hug. " As George pulled away the rest of the Weasley's showed up. "Oh hello." Mrs. Weasley smiled. Annalise smiled in return and turned her attention to Fred. He was watching Lee and George laugh at something. "Hey." she said walking up to Fred. Fred snapped his attention back to her and smiled. He wrapped her in a hug. "I guess you saved the best twin for last." He whispered. She laughed and pulled away. "Okay so I guess books first then we can go get your things for potions." Mrs. Weasley said talking to a older red head, Percy. She rarely talked to Percy. She got a weird vibe from him. He nodded to his mother and led the way to the book shop. 

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Time skip_

Annalise was sitting by the fire in the common room soaking in the fire. "Hey. Can't sleep?" She heard a voice say from behind her. She looked up to see Fred staring at the fire. "No. Just thinking." She said scooting over so Fred could sit down. "About? If you don't mind me asking." he said moving to sit down. "Just the conversation I had with my mom over the summer. I- My father is from a pureblood family and-" Annalise paused. Fred turned his lanky body towards Annalise. "It just doesn't make sense. He's my father why would he just leave me?" Annalise said sniffing. Fred didn't know what to say. He just wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. "It's okay. Just why does being pureblood matter so much to people and if he actually cared about his status why did he marry my mom in the first place." She said. Fred sighed. "I don't know. My family is pureblood but obviously it doesn't matter to us." Fred said. Annalise turned to Fred. "My father's family are dark wizards though. Your family is good. You are good people." Annalise said. Fred smiled. "What if I turn bad. Why did the hat put me in Gryffindor?" she said looking back at the fire. Fred tightened his arm. "You won't. You are not your family. The hat is never wrong." He said. "You are brave and you are daring. You are also incredibly smart. You should be in Ravenclaw." he said. Annalise smiled. "You remind me of your mother. I see how she is around you and mom loves her! Trust me when I say my mom's opinions are never wrong." Fred laughed. "Your mom is great." Annalise laughed. Fred smiled. "Promise me we will always be friends." Annalise said. "I Promise." He said. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Time skip_

Another year of Hogwarts came and went. The twins landed themselves in detention a total of like 50 time. Lee and Annalise convinced themselves that was the only time that they learned anything at all. When they twins came back from their detention it was time for dinner. Lee walked over to the twins. Annalise was hunched over her books trying to finish her studying for they night. "Annalise!" She heard snapping her from her thoughts. Fred and George were smiling at her. "What did I miss?" She asked. Lee looked uncomfortable. "Lee has a cr-" Fred started but Lee tackled him to the ground. Annalise raised her eyebrows and returned to her parchment. "Are you joining us for dinner?" George asked. She looked at the clock. "Oh yeah, coming!" She said standing up.

Annalise was in mid conversation with Angelina when she felt something hit the back of her head. She turned to see her cousin Racheal doubled over with laughter. She felt the back of her and felt mash potatoes in her hair. Angelina whipped around. "Nice, but if you actually wanted to humiliate someone other than yourself you wouldn't throw food like a monkey." Angelina said waving her wand clearing the potatoes from her hair and Annalise smiled at her. "Thanks." She said. "Don't mention it." she shrugged. "Oi! Annalise." she heard Lee said. She turned towards Lee. "What did you do to make enemies with Slytherins?" he asked. "They are my cousins and it's a long story." Annalise sighed. She caught Fred's eye and he gave a small smile. "Well we can add them to our list." Said George. "No one messes with my best friends" 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Time skip_

As the four best friends left the train and walked towards their families, the three boys took turns hugging each other then finally crushing Annalise in a bone crushing hug. She laughed and hugged the group back. She was interrupted by her mother rushing over. "Annalise honey. We need to hurry." She whispered. "Mom? What's wrong?" She asked. I will explain later. She nodded and waved to the boys and followed her mom out of the platform. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Third year** _

After Annalise and her mom left they platform she hardly heard from the twins or Lee. She wrote a ton of letters but Lee was in America with his parents and the twins only wrote back once. Annalise's mom started to become paranoid. Overly locking the doors. Her mother added three more locks to all the doors and windows. "Mom? What is happening?" she asked as she watched her mother double check the locks. "I- uh. well." She began. "Just a few break ins in the area. Can never be too careful." She said. Annalise just shrugged and went back to her letter. "I think while you are in school, I am going to stay with my sister. I just feel like seeing her for a while." She said. Annalise shrugged. "Good idea so you aren't alone." Her mother sighed. 

About a week into august, Annalise walked into the kitchen to see her mother walking around looking stressed. "Hey honey. Do you mind sending this to the Weasley's?" she asked handing her daughter a letter. "Yeah what's wrong? Did they contact you?" Annalise asked. "No. Just asking Molly something regarding Hogwarts. She said she has had three boys to already attend the school so I felt like she is the right person to ask." she said. Annalise nodded and went to grab a glass of water. 

Two weeks went by and while Annalise and her mother were eating breakfast. There was a knock at the window and Annalise stood up to see an owl with a letter. Her mother walked over and grabbed the letter. There were two. "This one is for you." she said handing Annalise a letter. Once again she recognized Fred's handwriting. She heard her mother let out a small sigh and take a sip of her coffee. 

_Dear Annalise,_

_Sorry for the late reply. We got grounded and mom didn't let us write to anyone. Well now that we are allowed to write again and mom said we can invite you to spend the rest of the summer with us. As long as it is okay with your mom! Talk to you soon._

_Fred._

"Mom! Fred asked me to spend the rest of the summer with him. Can I go?" Annalise asked. Her mother smiled. "Of course." she said. Annalise smiled. She quickly sent back a reply and went to hug her mom. "I love you so much." her mom said. "I love you too mom." she said. "Please tell me that no matter what happens you will be okay and you will continue your journey on being the best witch the world has ever seen!" she said taking her daughter face in her hands. "Mom? What is going on?" Annalise said. "Please promise me." She said. "I promise but what is going on?" She asked. "I got a letter before you came home. It was threatening. I asked Molly to take you in so you can continue school and I am going into hiding." She said. "Mom I don't understand." Annalise said. "It is your father. He won't hurt you but please be careful at school. I love you so so much." Her mother said pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Mom? Where are you going?" Annalise asked. "Up north to your grandmother's old cabin. I will be fine. I love you Annalise." Her mother said wrapping her in a tight hug again. 

Annalise and her mother went to meet Molly in kings cross. Annalise wrapped her mother in a tight hug. "I will see you very soon. Here." Her mother said handing her daughter a necklace to her hand. Annalise's eyes began to water. "Don't cry baby. We will be together soon." Her mother said. "Take care of her please and thank you so much." She said to Molly. "Of course. It is my pleasure. Please write when you are safe or if you need anything." Molly said wrapping her in a hug. Her mother smiled and picked up her bag. Annalise watched her mom board the train and Molly grabbed Annalise's hand and led her to the car. "We took this since you are not use to the floo network." She said softly. "Annalise!" she heard and she saw two red heads poking out the car window. "Boys go grab her stuff and put them in the trunk." Annalise heard a voice from the drivers side. "Hi. I am so glad you are here." said George grabbing her bags. Fred walked over to Annalise and over his shoulder she saw the man and Molly share a look. "Ignore George. I overheard mom and dad talking. I am so sorry." he whispered. Annalise wrapped her arms tighter around Fred. He pulled away and gave a small smile. "Do you you want to put that on?" Fred asked gesturing to the necklace. Annalise nodded and Fred clasped it around her neck. "Okay come on. I left your brothers in charge of prepping for dinner." Molly said. Annalise followed Fred and climbed into the car. 

Annalise loved the burrow. She missed her mom more though. She had gotten a letter from her mother saying she was safe. Molly had tried to comfort her but of course she tried not to overwhelm her. Fred seemed distant, which Annalise contributed to him trying to also give her space. George however, he knew the circumstances but he tried to remain as normal as possible. This caused a fight between the two boys but was quickly resolved by Annalise sticking up for George. She thanked him for trying to cheer her up. Arthur Weasley was an interesting character to say the least. She had hardly seen the man. He was at work most of the time except for dinner. She had only exchanged a few words with him, which regarded her father. Arthur reassured Annalise that the ministry had been informed about threats being given to muggles without raising any red flags about her father or her mother. 

Annalise had finally met the rest of the Weasley siblings. She took a particular interest in Ginny. Annalise had always wanted a sister and she thought of Ginny as one. They had similar interests at heart. She had met Bill and Charlie in passing. They seemed super nice and were always kind towards her. Percy was just a prat. He was stuck up and tried to make sure everyone around him knew that he thought he was better than them. Ron the youngest weasley boy was quiet and seemed super shy. She rarely got a chance to have a conversation with him. Mostly because whenever she was around him the twins were there picking on him. The twins invited Lee to come to Diagon alley with them and Annalise couldn't wait until they were all at Hogwarts so her life could somehow be normal. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Time skip_

So far into third year everything fell back into place. Her classes became more interesting. Which Annalise was thankful for. Up until Christmas she stayed in the library with Hermione. She had taken to the younger girl. Hermione looked up to her and constantly asked about the classes Annalise was taken. The only thing that Hermione didn't like was the fact that Annalise was so close with Fred and George. Annalise of course reassured her that it wasn't a bad idea to have fun every once in a while. 

Annalise also got close with Harry and Ron. They tagged along with Hermione some to the library. Draco Malfoy, a boy in Harry's year, stuck alongside her cousins and caused hell among the students. Harry would ask her about her cousins but she always refused to acknowledge them. 

At the very end of term, she heard about Harry, Ron, and Hermione's adventures. She scolded them and told them that they needed to be more careful. They just smiled at her. "Okay mom." Ron laughed. " That's gross Ron." Said George. "Yeah stop calling our friend mom you weirdo." Fred laughed. As term ended, Annalise got a letter from her mom saying that she could come stay with her. Annalise was overly excited. However, she would only have about a month with her mother before she would return to the Weasley's but Annalise took what she could. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_TIme skip_

As Annalise got off the train at kings cross station. She smiled as she saw Molly rush towards her. "Dear I-" she said with her eyes starting to water. Annalise froze. Annalise saw as Arthur took the boys and led them away from Molly and her. "There has been an accident. I regret to say you will be coming with us instead of seeing your mother." Molly said. Annalise search Molly's face as she was lead to the others. "Wait. I thought you were seeing your mom." Fred said looking at Annalise's pale face. Annalise didn't answer. George walked to the other side of Annalise. He shared a concern look with his brother as they left the station.

When they got back to the burrow, Arthur and Molly, both sat Annalise down and told her they truth. Annalise didn't react right away. She excused herself and sat outside in the Weasley's garden. She looked at the setting sun as her vision became blurry. She heard someone calling her name and she turned to see Fred. He didn't say anything but wrapped his arms around her. She let herself sob into his chest. "She's gone. She's dead. They killed her." She choked. Fred didn't say much. He just sat there holding her as she cried.   
  


The sun had finally set and Annalise had stopped sobbing and looked up at the stars. Fred was just there watching her as if he was afraid she was going to disappear. He let her talk and mumble and listen to every word. He wasn't snapped out of his thoughts until Molly called them in for the night. She stopped Annalise before she went up to Ginny's room. "Here dear, drink this. This will help with the nerves and will help you sleep." She thanked Molly and went to bed. Her head hit her pillow and before she realized it she was in a dreamless sleep. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fourth year_

The trip to Hogwarts felt like an eternity. Annalise ended up falling asleep. She had her head pressed against the window. Fred kept eyeing her as he turned back to the boys to follow along in their conversation. "Ya know Freddie, I bet three sickles that you two will end up dating by the end of the year." Said George. Fred laughed. "What makes you think I fancy her?" Fred said. "Hmm. Not sure. But probably how you look at her and how you are constantly watching her." said Lee. "Yeah totally. The likelihood of that happening is the same as you two dating." said Fred. Lee's eyes went wide and George stiffen. Neither of the boys realized the tension that was now thick in the air. George coughed. "We should wake her. We are almost there." said George. Fred nodded and leaned over to gently shake the sleeping girl. 

Annalise didn't eat much at dinner. Hermione gave her a long hug and apologized. "I'm okay. Just will be glad when I have school work to distract me." Annalise said with a small smile. Hermione gave her a smile and turned to answer Ron's calling. Fred reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "Please eat something." He whispered. Annalise looked at him. She took a small bite and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halfway through the year Annalise started to become interested in making friends outside of Gryffindor. Cedric approached her in herbology and asked if she would help him study. This of course was a just a plan to get her alone so he could spend time with her one on one. Annalise loved spending time with Cedric. He was charming, smart, and a wonderful quidditch player. Annalise loved to watch the game but she took particular interest when Hufflepuff played. 

"Okay and tell me the uses." Annalise quizzed. Cedric pretended to think. "I think to return people back to normal." He said with a smirk. "Close enough." She laughed. He smiled brightly at her. "You're cute." he said after a few seconds. Annalise went to say something but was interrupted but someone clearing their throat. "Hey. Annalise. I thought you were going to hang out with us." She heard Lee say from behind her. She turned to look at him. She saw he and George had a playful smirk on their lips while Fred looked like he was going to tear someone's head off. Cedric cleared his throat. "I need to go anyways. I have quidditch practice. I will see you later." Cedric said sending her a wink. She watched him leave. George snapped his fingers in front of her face. "You can think about him later. We have some important things to discuss with you." he said. Lee laughed a little to himself before shoving Fred. Annalise made eye contact with him and he turned around and stormed out of the library. She looked at the two other boys. "What's with him?" she asked. "No idea." Said Lee shrugging. "Let's go though." he said helping carry her books. 

A few months came and went. It was a few days before exams and Annalise was trying to study her hardest. Lee and George were bickering while Fred was writing. She felt someone sit next to her and she turned to look to see Cedric. "So. I have something to ask you." he said. "Okay?" she asked looking around the library to make sure they weren't interrupting anyone else. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?" He asked. She heard a chair scrape across the floor. She looked at Cedric stunned. "Fred? Mate? Slow down!" She heard George whisper yell. Annalise turned to see George walking back shaking his head. Lee was turned to George and they began having an intense conversation. Annalise turned back to Cedric and sighed. "Cedric. I-I." His face dropped. "I love spending time with you. It's just- I am not in the right headspace to date anyone." she said. She heard the two boys opposite of her stop their conversation and felt their eyes on her. Cedric smiled. "Hey. It's okay. Thank you for being honest. I hope this won't make our friendship weird now!" He said. "Of course it won't!" she said and he smiled. "Good." he said. "I'll see you tomorrow." he said standing up and walking back to where his friends were. She turned towards Lee and George. They had their mouths open in shock. "What?" she asked. "Nothing" they said looking at each other again. She sighed and closed her books. "I will see you two back in the common room." she said walking out. 

As she climbed through the portrait hole, she saw Fred talking to Katie. She smiled and grabbed his arm laughing. He smiled at her and continued to tell some story. She had a weird sensation in her stomach but she just shrugged it off. "Hey Annalise!" Katie said. She smiled at her and continued walking. "Come join us?" she asked. She stopped and looked to Fred. He was looking at floor. "Um that's okay. I think I am going to lay down. I have a headache." Annalise said. "Oh okay." She said. Fred looked back to Katie and Annalise turned on her heels and walked up the stairs to her dorm. 

About a week before term ended, George was asking Ron and Harry about what happened in the chamber. "I told you two to stop getting yourselves in trouble." she laughed. "It's not like we do it on purpose." grumbled Ron. Harry smiled. Annalise sighed. Fred was having a close conversation with Katie, which resulted in her giggling. She looked to see Cedric waving at her. She smiled and waved back. "You two would have been cute together." Said Lee. This caused Fred to look towards them. "Yeah yeah." she said with a sigh. "Wait. You turned down Cedric?" Angelina said. "I mean- yeah. I guess. It's complicated." Annalise said. With that George decided to change the topic. 

While on the train ride home, Annalise decided to ask what was up with Fred. He wasn't his usual funny charismatic self. He had left the compartment to sit with Katie. "Not entirely sure." said Lee. "He has barely talked to me!" said George. She sighed. She looked out of the window while the two boys started talking amicably about the summer. 

As she exited the train, she saw Molly smiling at her. "Hello love." she said hugging her before turning towards Harry. "Dear, will you help Ginny?" she said to Annalise. She nodded and helped the smaller girl carry her stuff off the train. "We have some good news!" Molly said turning to her kids, Annalise included. "We are going to visit Bill in Egypt!" said molly. Annalise and George's jaw dropped. Ginny squealed and Ron started to ask a million questions. Fred stood there stoned faced. Molly gave him a weird look before she ushered the kids out of the station. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where things start to get more detail. Also, this is where it becomes in Annalise’s pov and not third. Hope you enjoy! Also friendly reminder. This is not entirely based on canon. I changed a few of the details. Share with your friends!

I woke up to the sound of hushed whispering coming from the hall. Looking over to the window, I saw light slowly coming in through the windows, indicating that it was early morning. Sitting up the door was slowly pushed open. Molly walked in. “Good morning dear!” she said. Annalise smiled. “Breakfast is ready for you down stairs. Are you all packed?” she asked. Annalise nodded. “Great! Get dressed and bring your stuff down.” she said leaving the room. The twins were arguing in the hallway as I grabbed my jeans and shirt. The door handle jiggled. “No! I’m changing!” I yelled. There was a pause. “Hurry up!” I heard George yell. I rolled my eyes. 

At breakfast I kept quiet being entertained with the twins arguing with Ron with how many cursed vaults they were going to see. Molly sighed. “Boys enough!” Ron looked frightened. “You really need to not listen to them.” I whispered. Ron gulped and nodded. “Yeah. You’re right.” he said. Ginny giggled. “You’re so gullible Ronnie.” she laughed. The twin were in a heated conversation. I walked behind them to put your plate in the sink when I felt someone grab your arm. “Morning.” I heard George say. “Morning.” I yawned. “So what was so important this morning that you almost walked in on me?” I asked. George looked at her with a smirk. “I’ll tell you later. Not now.” he said looking around. I sighed. “Okay.” I said walking to the living room. I saw Arthur over at the fire place. “Hey!” he said jumping. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you!” I said. “No. No. It’s alright.” he laughed. “Everyone else in this house is just loud.” I smiled and sat down on the couch. "So has there been any updates about the case?" I said as Arthur sat down next to me. He looked at me and sighed. "No. I asked yesterday before I left but my contact in the Auror's office hasn't heard anything yet." he said. "I have never seen them take so long." I sighed. "But don't worry, okay? Things will work out." He said smiling. I smiled back as the rest of the Weasley's came into the living room. "Dear, are we ready to go?" Molly asked her husband. "Yeah! Just waiting on the parade." he laughed. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"I am so happy you guys are here!" said Bill wrapping his parents in a hug. "Bill!" Ginny yelled running towards her older brother. He hugged his younger sister. "I'll show you to where you are staying." He said grabbing Ginny's bag. We all followed Bill. George walked over next to me. "So. How exciting is this?" he laughed. "Very" was all I got out before Fred came into view. "Percy is going to be an absolute buzz kill." He groaned. "Agreed." said George. "Come on you three!" Molly called. 

They all walked into a small house. "Okay so there are four rooms." said Bill. "Two beds in each." Arthur smiled. "Thank you son." he said. "Okay, Ginny and Annalise take this one." He said. "You two in here." he said towards the twins. "Ron and Percy, upstairs next to the master." He finished. "Okay, so, you all get settled and I will be back around dinner time. I have some work things to take care of." he said. Molly thanked her son again. I walked over to the bedroom me and Ginny were staying in. Ginny walked in after me and threw herself onto the bed. "Ooh this bed is so comfy." she said. I smiled and flopped down on mine. 

The week went by fast. Before Annalise and the Weasley's knew it they were packing up to leave. "Just so you guys know, we are staying at the leaky cauldron before you guys leave for Hogwarts." Arthur said looking at me. George snapped his head up. "Really? Why?" he asked. "I'll explain later." He said still looking at me. I finished packing and turned around to walk into the kitchen when I ran into someone. "Sorry." The voice said softly. "It's okay." I said looking up at Fred. He went to say something but snapped his mouth shut. "Annalise? Have you heard from Harry?" Ron asked. I shook my head looking at him. Fred excused himself and left the room. "Okay but what was that about." he asked looking at his brother then back to me. "I don't know." I shrugged. He shrugged and walked further into the kitchen and grabbed a snack. "Out. Get out!" Molly said shooing her son. "Annalise, do you mind helping me real quick." Molly asked. I nodded and followed her into the kitchen. 

I was chopping up vegetables while Molly was having a hush conversation with Arthur. I heard them pause and look at me. I looked up and they both sighed and walked over to me. "Annalise, we need to talk." Molly said. I placed down my knife and sat down at the table. "So there has been a pause to the investigation on your father." Arthur said. I sat there stunned. "There has been an incident at Azkaban. Sirius Black has escaped." Arthur said. "Wait. I thought it was impossible to escape from there!" I said. "Well it is. That is why this is such a big deal. Everyone in the Auror's office has stopped what they were doing to help with the investigation. They are all looking for Sirius." He said. I nodded. "That is why we are staying at the leaky cauldron. The ministry is providing protection for you and Harry." He said. "Harry?" I asked. "Is he okay?" Arthur nodded. "Yes. There was an incident at his home a few days ago. But the ministry believes that Black is working with Voldemort. He was a huge follower and they think he is trying to finish the job that Voldemort failed." He said. "Oh my god." I whispered. Molly grabbed my hand. "But we will get your mother justice. They found the letter that your dad wrote to your mom and it is enough to question him." She said. I gave her a small smile. She stood up and wrapped me in a tight hug. "I am incredibly sorry you have to go through this." She said. Tears welled in my eyes. I pulled away and wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry." I whispered. She grabbed my face. "No. Don't be." She said. "Why don't you go get cleaned up for dinner. I will get Ginny to help me." she said. 

I walked into me and Ginny's shared room. I sat on my bed as the tears streamed down my face. There was a knock on the door. "Yeah?" I choked out. George opened the door and peeked his head in. "Hey. You okay?" he asked. I let out a laugh. "Yeah." I said looking down to the floor. "Yeah sorry, that was a stupid question" he asked walking over to close to the bed. I sighed. "I just miss her." I said. George wrapped his arm around my shoulders and leaned his head on mine. It was comforting but not as comforting as Fred. "What did I do to Fred?" I asked. George leaned back. "What do you mean?" he asked. "He hasn't talked to me for months. Every time I try to have a conversation he just walks away from me." I said. George sighed. "You did nothing wrong. Fred is just, honestly, I don't know what his problem is if I am being completely honest." He said. I looked at the floor and leaned into George. "I wish he would just talk to me." I sighed. He didn't say anything but just pulled me closer to him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we walked onto the platform, George and I were tackled into a hug by Lee. "I cannot wait for you to tell me about Egypt!" he laughed. I smiled. "Hey Fred!" Lee called. "Hey! How was your summer?" He asked while looking for someone. In that same moment the three friends saw him walk towards Katie. She squealed and jumped into his arms. "I missed you so much!" She said. I felt a weird sensation spread through out my chest. "Let's go find a compartment." I said to the two boys. I took my normal seat by the window and pulled out a book. George and Lee landed in the seat across from me and sighed. "So. Tell me. Egypt." Lee said trying diffuse the tension. George coughed and started to explain what happened in Egypt. 

Like usual I ended up falling asleep. That was until the train stopped suddenly. I woke up and looked around. "Are we there already?" I asked. "No." Said Lee. As he spoke the lights went out. "Ouch! Aw George. Are you afraid of the dark?" Lee laughed. "What no?" He said. "Then can I have my hand back?" he asked. I had my eyes fixed on the door. "Someone is out in the hall." I said. "Holy shit! What is that?" Lee said. Lee grabbed George's hand. I stood up to go see who it was but the door slide open and the figure towards me. I went to move but I froze and my body went cold. Everything went dark as I hit the floor. 

I was awoken by George slightly shaking me. There was a man with scars all over his face looking down at me. "Hey. She's alright." He said helping me sit up. "Eat this. It will help." He said handing me a piece of chocolate. “I’m professor Lupin.” he said finally. “Harry passed out too. Never have I seen dementors attack like that.” he said standing up. “Eat the chocolate. I need to go speak with the conductor.” he said leaving. As he opened to door I tried to stand up to sit on the seat. George grabbed my arm to help steady me. “You scared us there for a moment.” George said. Lee nodded. “What exactly happe-“ I said getting cut off by Fred opening the door. “Hey. are you alright?” he asked looking at George. George raised his eyebrows and looked at Lee in shock. “Yeah mate. Annalise passed out though.” Lee said with a hint of confusion. Fred’s eyes flashed up to mine. “Well you look alright.” he said. George snorted. “Yeah. Thanks. I am fine. Thanks for caring i guess.” I said turning my head to look at Lee. Lee gave me a small smile. Fred went to open his mouth but slammed the door instead. George let out a frustrated sigh. “I don’t know when his ass became a hat but-“ George said. I looked at George and sighed. “It’s fine.” I said in a small voice. George wrapped his arm around me. “It’s not. He’s suppose to be your friend. I have no idea what had gotten into him but it’s starting to piss me off.” He grumbled. I laid my head on his shoulder and ate my chocolate. Lee sent me a small smile before looking at George with concern. 

—————————————————————

That night in the common room, I was sitting by the fire reading when the portrait opened and Lee and George walked in laughing about something. “Hey. Did you go by the hospital wing?” George asked. “Yeah. I went after dinner. I got cleared.” I smiled. George let out a sigh of relief. “What are you two so smiley about?” I asked looking at them placing my book down. Lee stopped smiling and George blushed. “That’s for us to know and for you to mind your business.” George said jokingly. I laughed. “Oh okay. I guess I’ll just make something up.” I laughed. “Then that wouldn’t be you minding your business.” Lee laughed. I laughed with them and leaned back onto the couch. The portrait opened again to reveal Fred and Katie walking in holding hands. George glared in their direction. Katie made eye contact with us and said something to Fred. Fred turned around and looked at me. My stomach dropped as he turned back around and bent down to kiss Katie passionately. I turned around and faced the fire again. George stood up as Katie walked up the stairs. Lee protested but there was no point. George walked over to Fred. “So. Are you going to explain to the group why you’re acting like an ass?” he asked. “I am not!” Fred protested. “yeah. you are! so?” He said. “So what?” Fred snapped. George huffed. “I don’t know Fred. How did you go from spending all your time with us to not taking to us at all? Please. I really want to know. Or how you haven’t talked to Annalise in months when you two use to be inseparable. Or how you reacted to her being attacked on the train. You couldn’t find a shred of concern. She’s your best friend. Lee is you your best friend. I am your brother! That should mean something to you!” George fumed. Fred looked at his brother pissed off. “You have no right.” He said. George scoffed. “Whatever.” George said. “I guess we can talk about it when you want to.” George said storming up the stairs. I followed Lee and went to my dorm. I pushed open the door and Katie was talking amicably to Angelina. Katie stopped and watched me sit on my bed. I sighed. “So.” Katie said. “I saw the look you were giving Fred. Is there something you would like to say?” she asked. Angelina looked at Katie in confusion. “Really?” I asked looking at her. She shrugged. “Looked like jealously to me.” she said. “And that sounds like insecurity to me.” I snapped back. Katie dropped her jaw. “I’m not jealous of you and Fred. I am upset. My best friend hasn’t talked to me in months and I don’t know what i did. But if you want to write it off as jealousy then fine. I don’t care.” I said grabbing my pajamas and changing quickly. The room fell silent. I climbed into bed and Katie mumbled “whatever. you’re still jealous.” I didn’t respond and I closed the curtains around my bed. “Buzz off Katie.” Angelina said turning over and closing her curtains. 

—————————————————————

It had been a few weeks since the incident in the common room and George and Fred hadn't talked since. If anything they were having a pissing contest to see who come make the other madder. It was ridiculous. I decided that hearing George complain about Fred was the last thing I wanted to hear and deal with, I spent most of my time with Cedric. There was no romantic feelings involved. It was nice to have a friend that I could talk about anything with that wouldn't change into a bashing session on Fred. 

"So. You live with the Weasley's?" He asked. I nodded. He looked at me with slight confusion but didn't press on. I sighed before turning to him. "So at the end of our second year my mom was-" I paused and Cedric grabbed my hand. "She was murdered. That is why I am with the Weasley's. I have known them since first year and my mom asked them to take me in while she was in hiding." I said. "I am so sorry." He said. "It's okay." I whispered. "Do they know who did it? She was a muggle right? Was it another muggle?" He asked. He studied my face and quickly apologized. "No. It was my dad." I said. Cedric's face dropped. "What?" he asked. "Yeah. My father is apart of this pure blood family and he threatened her. I know for a fact that he is a dark wizard. He is super close to the Malfoy's and even had an in with the Black's while growing up." I said. "Has he been arrested? Or is he as smart as the Malfoy's to avoid being arrested. My dad works at the ministry and he has had his suspicions for years." He said. "They dropped the case since Sirius Black escaped." I said. Cedric frowned. "And the Townridge sister's in Slytherin, they are my cousins. Which is obvious I guess but I try to avoid them as much as possible. I wish I could change my last name. I don't like the glares I get. Or the teasing I get from people." I sighed. "Why are people teasing you?" he asked. "Because I am in Gryffindor. I should be in Slytherin" I sighed. "No. I disagree with that. After what you have just told me, you are the strongest and bravest person I know." he smiled. "Thanks. The last person that told me that isn't talking to me." I frowned. "And does that person happen to be Fred Weasley?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah what happened there. He went from being next to you 24/7 to not being in the same room unless it happens to be for class?" he laughed confused. "No idea. Unless you can give me and explanation then-" I said looking to see Katie storming away from Fred angry. Cedric turned to look to see what I was watching. "Well that's different. Every time I see them they are swallowing each other's faces." He laughed. I snorted in response and quickly looked down at the many textbooks around us. Fred stared for a few minutes then turned to leave. I sighed and turned one of the pages. "So. There is a Hogsmeade trip this Saturday. Would you like to accompany me? As friends of course." He said. "I would love that!" I said. "Tell George and Lee they can come too." He said. "They are funny." he laughed. I smiled. "Yeah, they are something alright. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks before Christmas I spent them all in the library. Taking a break I decided to take a stroll around the castle before curfew. I was looking at the paintings when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see Professor Lupin. "What are you doing walking around the castle this late?" He asked. "Sorry Professor, I was just clearing my head." I said. "You are not in trouble." He smiled. "Are you doing okay?" he asked. "I know about your mother, I am sorry. If you need someone to talk to, you can come to me. I have dealt with death more than one person should." He said. I smiled. "I appreciate it Professor." I said. He nodded . "Well my office is always opened." He said then turning around on his heels and walking back towards his office. I sighed and decided to head to the common room. 

As I walked through the portrait I saw Katie crying in the corner. I rolled my eyes and saw Harry sitting in a chair by himself. I walked over to him. "You okay? You know accident aside." I asked. He was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me. "Hey Annalise, yeah, I am okay." He said giving me a small smile. "Glad to hear. If you need to talk to anyone, I am here. But I know that Hermione and Ron have your back too." I smiled. He nodded. "Oh! George is looking for you I don't know where he went but he seems upset." he said. "Thank you." I said turning around to leave the common room again. As I got to the portrait hole, George and Lee came in. "There you are!" He said. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah. Sorta. I need you to follow me." he said. I gave him a look. "Okay?" I said following him out of the portrait hole. "Lee? Are you coming?" I asked. "Yeah. In a minute. I just need to grab a jacket." He said. I shrugged and followed George. 

"So Harry said you were upset but you seem- happy?" I laughed. "Crazy kid. He has a lot going on." he said. "Okay so what is going on?" I asked. "It's a surprise!" he said. I followed closely behind him and he led me to the astronomy tower. "Up there. I will meet you there in a few. I am going to wait for Lee." he said. I nodded and walked up the stairs and pushed open the door. To my surprise I saw Fred leaning on the railing looking at the stars. He turned to look at me and smiled. "Hey. Can we please talk?" He asked. I froze. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "Please. I need to apologize." he said. I didn't respond but looked up at him and took in his features. I nodded for him to continue. He led me over to the railing. In the moonlight I saw that his eyes were puffy. He looked back up at the sky and sighed. I turned my attention to the ground below us. The silence was comforting but tense. “Fred?” I asked turning back to him. He looked over to me. “Why did you stop talking to me?” I asked. His shoulders dropped. “I don’t know. I got upset that you were getting closer to someone other than me.” he said. I looked at him shocked. “Fred-” he sighed. “I know. It’s dumb. I realize that now. I just-“ he stopped. He finally turned to me. “It’s just we have been so close and I just felt like I might have lost you.” he said. “Fred. No matter who I am friends with I will always be your friend.” I said. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I melted into the hug. He rested his head on top of my head and relaxed. A warm tingling sensation spread through out my body. He pulled away and there was a look on his face that I didn’t recognize. “So. Are you dating Cedric? Not that I care that you are but you two seemed to be getting closer.” he said. I shook my head. “Cedric is great but I don’t like him like that.” I said. “He’s a great friend and we have similar interests but that’s it.” Fred smiled. Butterflies erupted in my stomach. Why was I feeling this way? Fred hugged me again. “I am so so so sorry.” he said. “The last thing you needed was me acting like an ass after all you’ve been through.” he said. “Just promise me you won’t go getting jealous again.” I laughed. “Hey! I am not jealous!” he said grabbing my hand and walking us towards the door. If anyone else did that I would have pulled away but with Fred, it just felt right. “Then how else you explain it.” I laughed. Fred opened the door and George and Lee tumbled into view. George had pulled Lee up and they ran down the stair. “Wow.” Fred laughed. I smiled as we walked down the stairs.

“I missed you.” I said as we walked up to the portrait. Fred stopped and looked at me. In that second, Fred smiled the brightest I had seen. The dim lights reflected off his soft skin and lit up his eyes. “I missed you.” he said. That same warm and fuzzy feeling came rushing back over me. Fred reached to caress my cheek. “You’re so-“ he said getting cut off my a mrs. Norris meowing. We quickly ducked into the portrait before filch came rounding the corner. As we closed the portrait we started to laugh. “Goodnight then.” he said. “Goodnight Freddie. I’ll see you at breakfast.” I said. Fred watched me go into my dorm before turning to go to his. 


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas morning came. I stood up and stretched. I looked to see a small pile of presents at the foot of my bed. I immediately recognized Mrs. Weasley’s handwriting. I smiled at her sweet letter and opened a sweater she knitted. I smiled and held it to my chest. It’s smelled like the burrow. Wood, sweets, and cinnamon. I placed the sweater down and turned to the next package. 

I got through all the presents. Cedric bought me sweets and a new quill (since he accidentally broke my other one), Lee got me some things from zonkos and sweets, George got me a pair of socks, and some sweets. I laughed at the socks. We decided to get each other gag gifts but socks aren’t necessarily a gag gift. Plus they were super cute. The last present was from Fred. I smiled as i picked it up. I opened it slowly because i wouldn’t put it past him to prank me. I opened it to see a journal and quills. On the first page there was a letter. 

_My dear friend Annalise,_

_I didn’t know what to get you so I_ _did a lot of thinking. (I know shocking.) But I remembered you eyeing this, so, I got it. I know, I know, there’s no need to thank me. I hope you journal or draw to your hearts content._

_Much love,_

_Fred._

I smiled and got dressed. I opened the door to my dorm and walked down to the common room. George jumped up and tackled me into a hug. “Merry Christmas!” he yelled! “Merry Christmas.” I said. “I guess you had a good one?” I said as he led me to the couch. Fred chuckled. “He loved your gift.” he laughed. I smiled. “Thank you for the journal.” I said to Fred. Fred smiled. I sat down next to him. "So this is what muggles think magic is?" George said shocked reading the instructions. "Let me see that!" Fred laughed standing up. I watched as they read and tried out the toys in the pack. "Could you imagine if we used magic on these to make them actually work." Fred whispered. "I am excluded from the trials since I bought it." I laughed turning to Harry as he walked down the stairs. "Merry Christmas Harry!" I smiled. He nodded and continued out of the portrait hole. "Okay. Breakfast." I said to the boys while they were fooling with the toys. 

\------------------------

After the holidays, Fred, George, and Lee were back to terrorizing the school. I of course tried to study as much as possible without being interrupted. "Come on Annie. We need your help." Fred pleaded. "Annie?" I laughed. "Yeah." he shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "I think it's cute." he said with a smirk. My heart fluttered at his words. "Come on! It will be fun. You can finishing studying later." He said. George and Lee stayed quiet, watching the interaction. "Ugh. Fine." I groaned. Fred smiled triumphally. Lee and George exchanged a look. "So what is the plan?" I asked. "So, Lees brilliant mind came up with a new prank to pull on the Slytherins." He said. Lee blushed slightly. I caught his eye and raised an eyebrow. "Well it is more of a combination of three pranks." he said. "Okay-" I said. "We charm some of them into birds, then the others into worms, and the rest will be the subjects of a tickling charm." Said George. "That is a terrible idea." I said. "What?" they all said at once. "Birds and worms. They will eat each other." I said. "Good." Said Fred. I glared at him. "Okay. So then what do you propose?" George asked. "I say we go and charm their hair pink." I said. "It is simple and humiliating." I finished. Lee nodded. "I am down" Said George. Fred thought. "Okay. We should go in teams." He said. "Me and Annie will go left. And you two go right." said Fred. We all nodded, walking through the portrait and walked down the halls.

“Over here.” said Fred as we ducked behind a pillar to hide. "So." I whispered. Fred smiled at me. "So?" He questioned raising an eyebrow. "You and Angelina? I bet Katie doesn't like that very much." I laughed. He furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "I saw you two the other day." I said. He looked confused. "Oh come on" I said. "You two would be cute." I said. "I don't fancy her." He said. I sighed. "Fred. I am your friend. Don't lie to me." I said. "I am not-" "Shhh. There are some." I said. I flicked my wand and the Slytherin girls screamed. Fred grabbed my hand as they came towards us. We ducked around the corner as they rounded the corner. I looked down to see our hands still intertwined. Fred dropped my hand and cleared his throat. "Come on let's go back." He said. 

We walked in silence until Fred spoke. "I don't fancy Angelina." He said. I stopped. "Okay Fred. I was just messing." I said. "I mean I have my eye on someone but I don't know if they like me back at all." he said. "Ooh. Tell me!" I said walking again. "No way." he laughed. "I don't want you to pry." He smirked. I sighed. "I thought we were friends." He turned and pouted. "We are. It is some silly crush." he shrugged. We walked back into the common room. I went to gather my stuff. Lee and George were sitting on the couch laughing. I grabbed my bag and walked over to them. "I have a job for the two of you." I said. "Oh?" said Lee. "Yeah. Find out who Freddie likes." I said. Fred snapped his head up. "Oh my god. I thought you were going to let that go."he said. "Absolutely not." I said turning to go up to my dorm. "Night." I called. Lee and George turned to Fred. "Wow mate. Smooth." said George. "You might as well tell her. She fancies you too." Said Lee. "I am not doing this. Goodnight." He said going to his dorm. Lee and George sighed and continued their conversation. 

\-----------------------------

At breakfast the next day, Harry looked exhausted. "You okay Harry?" he asked. "Yeah. Tired. Private lessons with Professor Lupin, they are getting to me. "Then maybe you should take a break." Hermione said. I sent Hermione a smiled. Fred fell into the seat next to me and George sat across from him. "Listen. So I was thinking. We should sneak into Hogsmeade this weekend." Fred said. "And why would we do that?" I asked. "Get last minute joke shop items before the end of the year." he said smiling at me. “But that’s months away!” I said as I turned my head and looking back to my plate. "Please come." he whispered. I looked back at him and his face was inches from mine. My breath got caught in my throat. Butterflies swarmed in my stomach. Fred blushed and pulled back. "Can you two not make out while I am eating." said Ron. "Doesn't look like you are slowing down anytime soon." Fred said back. I hit Fred's arm. "Be nice to your brother." I laughed. Ron grunted a response. "Please come. These two have so much sexual tension-" Fred gesturing towards Lee and George. My jaw dropped. "I picked up on that too. They need to kiss before they explode." I laughed. Fred cackled. George looked at us and narrowed his eyes. "Okay share with the group." He said. I shook my head. "You don't want to know." me and Fred said at the same time. "Ew. Please don't do that again." George squirmed. He turned back to Lee. Fred turned back to me. "So. What you say?" he asked. "Fine. But you owe me something from honeydukes." I laughed. "Deal." he winked. I rolled my eyes as a blush creeped up my neck. 

The four of us made our way towards the hidden passage. "If anything goes wrong stay behind the passage until the others come back." I said. "We left together so we need to return together so it is not as suspicious." I said. Fred nodded. "Okay let's go." I said. The boys followed me as I led the way to honeydukes. "So what are we getting?" I asked. The boys shrugged. "Ugh. I told you to be prepared so we don't get caught." I groaned. "Depends on what they have available." George said. "Okay. Well-" I said getting cut off by tripping over something. I felt hands grab my waist. "Well don't hurt yourself." Fred whispered in my ear as he helped me steady myself. "Thanks." I whispered. "Can you two just kiss already." George groaned pushing past us. Fred's face flushed as my stomach swarmed with butterflies. "If you kiss Lee first." I said in a hushed tone. "What?" Lee said beside me. His eyes widen slightly. Me and Fred looked at each other and smirked. "Now what?" George stopped turning around. "Nothing." I laughed. I followed George. 

"Me and Annalise need to grab some stuff here. You two go ahead to Zonkos." said Fred. George and Lee nodded and walked out of the door. "Okay. What do you want?" He asked me. "Oh. I was joking Fred! Don't waste your money on me." I protested. "Nonsense." He said looking around. "Freddie. I am serious." I said. "So am I." He said. He looked at me. I crossed my arms. "Fine. I will figure something out then." he said. He turned and started to scan the shelves. "Please. I was joking!" I pleaded. He ignored me. "Fine. Just buy me a sugar quill." I sighed. "That's my girl." He said. My stomach swarmed. The same warmth filled my chest and cheeks. He picked up two, winking and walked up to the counter.   
  
As we walked into Zonkos we heard the two bickering over a display of fire works. "Honestly. We leave you two for five minutes and you already start to argue." I laughed. "Oh hush." Said George. "Fred! These would be perfect for the feast." Fred's eyes lit up. "Brother, you are on to something." He said. "Oh geez." I said. Lee agreed. "Well we need more dungbombs." Said Lee. "Right you are my friend." Fred said. I rolled my eyes. Fred smirked and walked over to the display. 

\---------------------

In charms class the next couple of days, Professor Flitwick asked if I would help tutor some of the students. Since OWLS were coming up, I decided it would be the perfect studying opportunity. Professor Flitwick was happy I agreed and rewarded Gryffindor 40 house point, which put us in the lead. "So come back after dinner tomorrow. There is only one person who signed up but hopefully more will." he said. I nodded and left.

"You are what?" Fred asked. "Yeah. It is once a week for a month. Exams are in three months. I figured it would be better for me to study if I was teaching other people." I shrugged. "I think that is a wonderful plan." Said Hermione. "I won't see you hardly then." George cried. "It's once a week! Besides, you can always come with me. It wouldn't help you to study some." I said. Fred groaned. I smiled to myself as I opened my transfiguration textbook. I heard George scribble something on a piece of parchment. "What are you two up to?" I asked George and Lee. "I know it's not homework." George looked at Fred. Lee looked at George. "What?" I asked. "Order forms." Fred said. I raised my eyebrows. "We are starting a joke shop. This is the beginning stages." He said looking down. "You know. I couldn't imagine you two doing anything else." I smiled. "If that is what the two of you want then-" Fred and George launched themselves at me. They knocked off my book in the process which landed on my foot. "Ouch." I laughed. "Thank you." They said in unison. "What?" I asked. "For believing in us." George said. "I am your best friend. I will believe in you and support you no matter what. But I will also push you to better yourselves. However, owning a joke shop really fits your brand." I laughed. Fred beamed. George sat next to Lee again and they hunched over their parchment. Fred nudged my leg. "You are truly amazing." He smiled. I smiled back and reached for my book. "I am your best friend! It’s my job to be amazing. Okay don't interrupt me for another five minutes so I can read this." I said which earned a laugh from Fred. 

The next day, after dinner I walked towards the charms classroom. "Ah. Ms. Townridge." said professor Flitwick. "Good evening professor." I said sitting my bag down. "Trevor should be here soon. He will let you know what he needs help with." I nodded and sat at a seat. "I will be in my office if you need anything." He said. "Thank you professor." I said. 

I sat there for a good five minutes when a Ravenclaw boy walked in. He was hot to say the least. I mean I would be blind not to acknowledge it but he didn’t give me the feeling Fred did. "Hi. You must be Annalise." He said. I nodded. "Great." he said. "My name is Trevor. I'm glad you are willing to help me." He said smiling. His smile was beautiful. "Of course. What do you need help with?" I asked. "Engorgio. I know. It's simple but I just can't seem to get it." He said. "Hey no. It's okay. We all struggle with something." I smiled. "Not you though. You should be in Ravenclaw. You are at the top of our class." I smiled at his compliment. His compliments were nice to hear, especially since he was so good looking. "Okay. Let's get started." I said. 

After about an hour, Professor Flitwick excused us for the night. "Let me walk you back to your common room?" He asked. "That's on the other side of the castle." I said. "Yeah but there is a murderer on the loose." He said. "I don't think that he would be in the castle though. I'm fine. I'll see you next week." I said. He nodded. "If you die though I will feel responsible. See you around." he winked and walked the opposite direction. I smiled to myself and headed to the common room. 

"I saw you with Trevor!" Angelina said as I walked through the portrait hole. "I'm tutoring him in charms." I said. "Oh." she said. "He's so hot." Alicia said. "Want me to introduce you two?" I asked. Alicia and Angelina blushed. I pushed past them and sat on the sofa next to Fred. "What was that about?" Fred asked. I rolled my eyes. "Girls are weird." I groaned. "You're telling me." He said. "Hey. You can't say that!" I said. He laughed. "Not you. Girls in general." I sighed. "Fred. Practice." Said Angelina from the portrait hole. He groaned as he got up.

\-------------------------

After the month was up, I invited Trevor to the libary to continue to study. Cedric joined us and soon a budding friendship fell between the two boys. "You're brilliant!" Said trevor scribbling down the answer to a problem. "I know." I smirked. "Honestly I don't understand how you weren't put into Ravenclaw." Said Cedric. "Right!" Said Trevor. "The hat almost did but my bravery out shown my wit, or something like that." I said. "Truly I think it is because it is the complete opposite of Slytherin. Not that I give a shit about the houses rivarly or anything. I honeslty think all of that is stupid but giving my family, I am the complete opposite so it makes sense." I shrugged. Cedric nodded. "Makes sense." he said. "Well I don't know how I am in Ravenclaw." Said Trevor. "I do. You're witty. And just because you can't get one thing doesn't mean you are not smart." I said turning a page in my textbook. He smiled. "So where are your shadows?" Said Cedric. "Oh I have no idea." I laughed. "So I couldn't help but notice, are you and Fred a thing?" Trevor asked. I sighed. "No." Cedric and Trevor exchanged a look. "So with that reaction I assume you want to be but he is too stubborn to do anything about it?" said Cedric. I blushed. "No- I" "Yep. That's exactly it." he said. I groaned. "Your secret is safe with us." Trevor laughed. "I don't even like him." I said. Trevor raised his eyebrows. "Then why are you blushing?" Trevor asked. "I don't know. Maybe because he is my best friend and I don't think of him like that." He said. "Well I think he is into you." Said Cedric. "I know he wasn't talking to you because he was jealous of us." "Wait you two dated?" asked Trevor. Cedric shook his head. "She turned me down." Cedric laughed. Trevor dropped his jaw. "A handsome man like Cedric and you turned him down!" Trevor shook his head. I rolled my eyes. "Can we focus on this." I said picking up my quill. Cedric and Trevor whispered something to each other but I tuned them out. 

A few hours later, I yawned and started to pack up my things. "We are walking you back. After that break in, we don't want to let you wander." Said Trevor. "Actually I have to go straight back to my common room, prefect duties." Said Cedric. “Night Cedric.” said Trevor. "You don't really have to." I said to Trevor. "I want to." He said. "Besides, maybe we will see Fred. I am determined to get you two together." He said. I snorted. "Why?" I asked. "Because. One, you two would be cute together, two, your personalities match well. You are more serious and he's not. Three, and you can't repeat this last part to anyone, but I am gay and I just know that you two are in to each other but to stubborn to admit it." He said. I swallowed. "Well I told my friend Angelina that I would introduce you two." I joked. He laughed. "Oh if I was straight I would have defiantly talked to her. She's gorgeous." he smiled. I laughed. "Besides, I have picked up that there is something between Lee and George. Honestly if they don't do something then they might explode." He laughed. “Yeah. I know. It’s super obvious.” I laughed. “Like you and Fred.” he said. 

We got to the portrait hole. "I know I am right." He said. "I mean if you choose to believe that." I said. The next thing I knew he wrapped his arms around me. "Hug back. I wanna see his reaction." He whispered. I did and his arms grew tighter. "Goodnight." he whispered. Next thing I knew Fred stormed through the portrait and Trevor pulled away. "Told you." He said. George and Lee were standing behind us. "So uh." George coughed. I turned to face them. "Night again Annalise." Trevor said turning around and walking away. "So? What was that?" Said Lee. "Two friends hugging." I said walking through the portrait hole. I saw Fred sitting on the couch next to fire. I walked over to the couch. "Hey." I said. Fred sighed a hi. "Rough practice?" I asked sitting next to him. "You could say that." He said with a small smile. Lee and George walked over. Fred got up and walked up the stairs. I watched him with a confused look. George groaned. "What's up with him?" I asked. George shrugged. "He was like that after practice." Lee said. I nodded. "Well I am going to bed." I said. "Night." They both said. 


	5. Chapter 5

It was now March and things with Fred were still weird. I was heading to charms when I felt someone grab my shoulder. "So, why have you been ignoring me?" asked Trevor. "It's not on purpose." I said. "Fred is acting weird and I have been trying to get to the bottom of it." I sighed. His face soften. "I have a feeling it's my fault." He said. I sighed. "I mean no. We are friends and he shouldn't be acting this way." I sighed. "Well meet me and Cedric in the library tonight? We miss you." he smiled and turned around to walk away. 

"Nice chat with your boyfriend?" George asked as I sat down next to him. Fred glanced at me. "He's not my boyfriend. I can have other guy friends you know." I said taking out my books. "I see the way he looks at you. Honestly Annalise. How can you expect to get a boyfriend if you keep denying every guy that comes along?" he said. "Aren't you doing that with Lee? I see how you two act around each other. I mean, come on." I said. George went to open his mouth but closed it a blush spreading along his cheeks. I picked up my stuff to move to a different seat. 

Later that night I went to meet Trevor and Cedric at the library. As I left the portrait hole I heard the twins and Lee in the hall. "Where are you going?" Lee asked. "To go study with my friends." I said. George took a step forward. "Look I am sorry about earlier. It's just-" He said. "It's okay. I am sorry for what I said." I spoke cutting him off. Silence fell among the four of us. "You guys can come if you want." I said. Fred hesitated. "We don't want to-" he said. "I want you guys to come." I said looking at all of them. They all agreed. "I will meet you guys there then." I said. 

As I walked into the library, Cedric greeted me with a huge smile. "Finally, I have been meaning to ask you about this spell." he said. "Hey guys sorry I haven't been by. Also the twins and Lee are going to join us." I said. "Brilliant!" Said Trevor. "So things back to normal with Fred then?" He asked. Cedric looked up confused. "Not exactly but can we not talk about it right now?" I asked getting my stuff out. As soon as I sat down my book the twins and Lee walked in to the library. Lee sat next to me, then George, then lastly Fred. Trevor shot me a look. "So you guys know Cedric, but this is Trevor." I said. Lee smiled. "That's Trevor?" He asked. "Yeah?" I asked confused. "Nice to meet you and to see you again Cedric." Said Lee. Trevor smiled. Silence fell over the table. Cedric cleared his throat. "So. Did you get the same assignment in transfiguration?" Cedric asked. "Yes. I was hoping you would help me." I laughed. "Okay. I got started earlier but I got stuck." he said. "George what are you going to work on?" asked Lee. "Probably charms. It is going to take me the longest." Said George. He nodded. "Are you guys good at charms?" asked Trevor. George shrugged. "Better than transfiguration." He laughed. Fred stayed quiet but smiled at George. 

I had about half of the questions answered when Trevor got my attention. "Will you come check this?" he asked. I nodded and stood up. I peered onto his paper. "This one is almost right." I said. "Really? So I just missed one?" he said! "Yes!" I laughed. He looked back at his parchment. "Oh. I got it." he said. I nodded. "Now that's right." I said walking back to my seat. Fred looked at me. I paused but he looked back down at his book. I sat down at my seat. Lee shoved me with his elbow. "What?" I asked. He gave me a look and shook his head looking away. George and Fred were whispering each other. Cedric pushed his parchment in front of me. "Is this what you have so far?" he asked. I looked at it for a few seconds. "Yes. But my last question is different." I said. He took my parchment. I glanced back at Fred and George. Fred closed his book and stood up. "Nice meeting you." he said to Trevor. "It was good seeing you Cedric." he said standing up to leave. He shot me a look before he left. Something in me was telling me to get up and follow him. I packed up my bag. "Bye guys." I said to Cedric and Trevor. I turned to Lee and George, "See you in the common room." 

I rushed after Fred. “Fred. Wait!” I yelled. He turned around. “Yes?” he asked. “I wanted to walk back with you.” I said running up beside him. He sighed. “I’m not in the mood to talk.” He said. I paused slightly. “That’s fine. We can walk in silence then.” I shrugged.

We got to the portrait hole I touched Fred’s arm. He looked at me and I studied his features. “You know you can talk to me about anything.” I said. He sighed. “I know. I just need to figure this out myself.” he said walking in. I sighed. “Goodnight.” he said walking up the stairs. I watched him disappear and I sighed. George and Lee walked in behind me. “You didn’t tell me that Trevor was gay!” Lee said. “Didn’t think it was important.” I shrugged. “So what is up with Fred?” I asked. George sighed. “He thinks the girl he likes doesn’t like him back. But I have my reasons to believe that she does but is in denial or just doesn’t realize it.” he said eyeing me. I groaned. “Okay who?” I asked. “I can talk to her. I miss my best friend.” I said. Lee and george looked at each other. “Forget it. I guess you two can fix this.” i said. They nodded. “okay good. i’m going to bed.” 

————————————-  
It was the end of March. The twins birthday was tomorrow. “So I got them their favorite sweets and I got this deluxe prank thing from zonkos.” i said. “Nice.” Said Lee. “I just got them some more prank stuff. Oh and this book on how to make joke items. It’s like a bunch of charms and spells.” he said. “That’s awesome.” I said. He smiled. He looked down at his feet. “What’s up?” I asked. He sighed. “Do you think George likes me or do you think he’s just joking? Like I can’t tell if he’s flirting or not.” He said. I smiled. “Believe me. He likes you. I mean do you see him messing around with anyone else?” I asked. He lit up. The portrait hole opened and it revealed the twins. “How was practice?” I asked. They grunted a reply. Sometimes it was hard to tell if they actually like quidditch or not. 

The next morning, I woke up early and sat down in the common room. “Good morning!” I yelled at the twins as the came down. “Don’t be so loud.” George groaned. “Happy Birthday!” I laughed launching myself at then to hug the both of them. Fred’s hand landed on my waist and my stomach lurched. He quickly moved his hands. “So. Presents.” I said handing them a box of sweets. They opened it and smiled. “And there’s this. It’s for the both of you.” George tore through the paper and gasped. “Oh my merlin.” he said. Fred’s jaw dropped. “You shouldn’t have.” said Fred. “But I did.” I laughed. “All the chaos that we will pull...” George laughed. I smiled. Lee handed them their presents to them. “You guys trying to make us fat?” Fred laughed now at the giant pile of sweets. “Oh hush.” said Lee. “And this. This one is for the both of you.” he said handing them the book. “And this one is just for you, George.” he said getting up and walking away. “Hey! How come he gets a present to himself.” Fred smirked. I leaned forward over the couch. “Do you know what it is?” I whispered in Fred’s ear. He swallowed and nodded his head. His eyes found mine. He motioned me closer. “I helped pick it out.” he said. I looked at him confused. “He’s asking him out.” Fred quickly finished. I turned around and looked at Lee. He was sitting on a chair looking terrified. I gave him a reassuring smiled. Me and Fred both turned to George. He was sitting there looking at the wrapping confused. “You going to open it Georgie?” I asked. He looked up and blushed. I sent Fred a smirk. He tore through the wrapping paper quickly and gasped. A note fell out as he held up a silver chain. There was a firework charm at the end. He smiled and picked up the note. His eyes read over the lines carefully. Me and Fred watched him. I heard him sniffle and wipe his eyes. Fred looked at me and smiled. He motioned me forward. “I have never seen him so emotional.” he said. George looked up to. “Where is he?” George asked. Me and Fred pointing behind him. Lee looked absolutely terrified. George got up and walked over to him. He wrapped him up in a tight hug. I watched with a huge smiled. George looked around to make sure there was no one else in the common room. He turned back to Lee and pressed his lips to the shorter boy. Me and Fred cheered quietly. When they pulled away they both were a blushing mess. “Let’s go to breakfast so they can have a moment.” I whispered to Fred. He nodded. “See you two love birds at breakfast.” Fred said. They didn’t hear us but they would have figured it out. 

As we walked to the great hall, we were stopped by Mcgonagal. “Ms. Townridge, I need to speak to you.” she said. “I’ll see you at breakfast.” I said to Fred. He nodded. I quickly followed McGonagal to her office. She sat at her desk and motioned me to sit. “This is about your post graduation work. What career you want to pursue.” she said. “Now. Have you given it any thought?” she asked. I nodded. “An auror.” I said. She nodded. “Looking at your marks, I could seriously see you doing well. However, you need to work on transfiguration.” she said. I nodded. “I have been studying extra hard on top of everything.” I said. She smiled. “Well if you’re interested, I have study sessions with student once a week. You can come and do your studying here and I will help guide you.” she said. “Really? That would be great!” I said. She nodded. “Professor Flitwick talks greatly of your determination, I would love to help.” she smiled. “Thank you professor.” I said. She nodded. “Now head on to breakfast. I will see you Thursday evening.” She said. 

———————————————————

It was a week before exams started and I started to feel more confident. The weather was nice for once and I decided to sit outside to get some peace and quiet. “You mind if I join you?” I heard someone say. I looked up to see Fred. “As long as you don’t distract me.” I said turning a page. He laughed. “Honestly Im probably going to take a nap.” He said. “George and Lee kick me out of the dorm.” He sighed. I laughed. “Anyways. wake me if you wanna do something.” he yawned. I rolled my eyes. 

After about an hour the sun was starting to set. I closed my book and looked over at Fred. He had his arms behind his head. His hair was stuck to his forehead. His shirt had ridden up a little to reveal his toned stomach. He looked so peaceful I didn’t want to disturb him. “Fred?” I whispered. “It’s almost dinner time.” i said gently shaking him. He groaned and rolled over. “Come on! I will leave you here.” i said. He opened his eyes. “Rude.” he breathed. I stood up and grabbed my bag. I went to pull him up. There was a rustling behind me. I saw harry, ron and hermione scream and point behind me. I turned and saw a huge black dog leap towards me. I pulled out my wand but before I could say anything my body was pushed against the tree. I tripped and hit my head hard on roots. “Annalise!” I heard Fred scream. “Help them!” I said as I passed out. 

I woke up to hear hushed whispering. “Shhh. She’s waking up.” I heard. I opened my eyes to see Fred and George’s worried face. I sat up. “Are they okay? What happened. ow.” I said grabbing me head. “Take it easy. They are okay. Ron got bitten but he’s okay. He’s asleep over there.” George said pointing. Fred gently laid me down on the pillows. “Harry and Hermione are fine. They just left.” he said. I nodded. Madame Pomfrey came into view. “Oh dear, drink this. This will help with the pain.” she said. “Thank you.” I said. “Of course dear. Let me check to make sure your head is okay.” she said. “What happened?” I asked Fred. “You got attacked by a dog. It pushed you down and you hit your head.” He said. “More like split it opened.” said Madame Pomfrey. I gulped. “You should be okay to go in an hour.” she said. “Just take it slow and if you have any pain or feel bad, like nausea or lightheaded, come back to me immediately. Don’t read for a day or so until. I told you head of house, and i’ll give you some potion to take to help you sleep.” she said. “Thank you.” I said. She smiled and walked to check on Ron. 

I walked into the great hall. As I sat down I felt arms wrap around my neck. “Thank Merlin you’re okay!” said Trevor. “Hey. Easy.” Fred said grabbing my arm to steady me. “Protective is he?” Trevor whispered pulling away. “what happened?” Cedric asked. “Got attacked and hit my head.” I said. Cedric frowned. “I need to sit. I’ll talk to you later.” I said going to gryffindor table.” Fred followed me closely. “I’m fine Fred. I promise.” I said. He didn’t listen. He grabbed my arm as i swung my legs over the seat. “Annalise!” Lee said. “Hi Lee.” i said. “yes i am okay. just super hungry.” i said interrupting him. he smiled and nodded. 

That night in the common room, I watched as Lee and George were working on finding a charm for some joke product. Fred was writing as George was listing off charms. “Wait. Slow down.” he sighed. George sighed. Lee placed a hand on his arm and whispered something to him. Fred gulped and flashed us a look. “Jesus. You have an hour.” Fred groaned. They raced up stairs like children. I chuckled. “So what are you working on?” I asked. “Just making a list of charms we want to try.” he said reaching for the book. He looked over at the clock. “Isn’t it time for you to take your potion?” He asked. “I’m gonna take it before i fall asleep so I can sleep.” I said. He nodded. “It’s freezing.” I said rubbing my arms. Fred shifted as he took off his sweater. “Here.” He said. “You didn’t-“ “Here.” he said. I grabbed it and put it on. I hummed in response. I yawned and leaned my head back on the sofa. “Are you tired?” he asked flipping pages. “No. Just bored.” I said. Fred smirked. “Well which sounds better? Turning to a bird or turning into bat?” he asked. “Isn’t that technically the same thing?” I asked. “True.” he said. “But maybe a bird? Bats are kinda creepy.” i said. he chuckled. I placed my hand in between us. “Wow.” i breathed. “What?” he asked concerned. “You’re so hot.” i breathed. “Well thank you.” he laughed. “I meant your temperature.” i said. He looked at me. “Well come here.” he said. he lift his arm and I scooted closer to him. I melted in to warmth. He continued to write. My eyes drifted close. He looked down and brushed hair out of my face. I snuggled closer to him and drifted off to sleep. 

I woke up an hour later with my head in Fred’s lap. He was talking to George in a hushed tone. “Hello sleepyhead.” George smirked. I sat up slowly. “Sorry.” I mumbled. “It’s okay.” Fred smiled. I sighed. “I guess i’ll go to bed n ow.” I chuckled. “Here. You need to take this.” He said. I took the bottle and swallowed it. “I’ll help you up.” he said. “No no. I’m fine.” I said. I stood up and swayed. “I beg to differ.” he sighed. I leaned into him slightly. We walked up the stairs. I pushed open the door and the only person there was Alicia but she was knocked out. “Where are the others?” He asked. “They stay with random boys all the time.” i yawned. The potion was kicking in and i was starting to get really drowsy. Fred pulled back the covers. “Turn around.” I said. He obliged. I quickly kicked off my pants and placed my pajama pants on. I crawled into bed and gently placed my head on my pillow. Fred looked down at me concerned. “i’m okay. you can go.” he nodded. “Goodnight annalise.” “goodnight freddie.” He left and closed the door softly. The quietness quickly surrounded me and part of me wished he would have stayed 

——————————————————-——-

With exams over, the twins and I were finally able to relax. I mean I could relax. “Can we please go prank someone?” Fred groaned. Lee scooted away from George. “I’m down.” he said. George pouted. “Annalise?” Fred asked. “Sure. What’s your plan?” I asked. He thought for a moment. “We could just set of fireworks in the great hall at lunch.” he said. I thought. “Okay but that’s not much of a prank.” he said. “sure but it is the last day of term so it could be more of a celebration.” he said. “Hmm. Okay. I like it.” i said. He smiled. 

“Fred!” I whispered yelled. “What?” he said. “Are you going to do it?” he asked. “Yeah. Wait.” he said looking behind me. I turned to see cedric and trevor waving at me. “I’ll be back. Don’t set them off yet.” i said. “No promises.” he smirked. I rolled my eyes. “So?” I asked the two boys as I approached them. They gave me a look. I crossed my arms. “If you don’t come back next year official, I am going to have a few words with Mr. Weasley.” I snorted. “I thought you were over that.” i said. “Uh? No?” Trevor laughed. “They way he looks at you.” Cedric said. “I saw that smirk.” Trevor laughed. “Why can’t anyone look at me that way.” he said shaking Cedric. “So did you two made me come over just to talk about Fred liking me, which he doesn’t, or?” I asked. “No. I made you come over here so you know to write to us.” Trevor laughed. “I mean obviously.” I said. He shoved me slightly. “And if course he likes you. I mean look at him.” Cedric said. I turned around to find Fred staring in my direction. “He is waiting to set off fireworks.” I said. “Why do you have to be in denial. When you two end up married and with kids, i’m gonna tell you I told you so.” said Trevor. I went to open my mouth in protest when I was cut off by an explosion. The whole hall went silent and turned to look in the direction of the gryffindor table. I spun around. “You took to long!” Fred yelled. “Aw come on!” I yelled back. Trevor and Cedric laughed. “I can’t wait for you two-“ Trevor said. “Okay bye. Have a nice summer. I’ll send you letters” i said not even hearing what he was trying to say. “That is so unfair.” I groaned. “Well you shouldn’t have taken so long.” he said. I sighed. “It wasn’t my fault.” George snickered. “What were you three talking about?” he asked. “Summer plans.” i said taking a bite of my sandwhich. 


	6. chapter 6

I heaved my trunk in the compartment. “Here.” Fred said pushing it under the seat. “Thanks.” I sighed. He smiled. Lee fell onto the seat across from me. “You should come to the burrow this summer!” George sighed. Lee pouted as they began to have a hush conversation. “I think they will explode with out each other.” Fred said. “I mean. How would you feel in their situation?” I asked. “Oh come on Annie.” he said. “No seriously.” i said. “They’re in love.” I said smiling at them. Fred chuckled. “They look like they are going to pounce on each other.” I smacked his arm. “Stop it.” I said. George leaned in and kiss Lee softly but quickly pulled away so no one saw them. Fred cleared his throat. “You both owe me three sickles.” he said. George looked at him confused. “Nah. I give it to the end of summer.” he laughed. Lee nodded. “If not by the end of next year.” Lee said. “Uh? What are we betting?” I asked. George looked at me and shook his head. “I wanna know.” I pouted. Lee laughed. “It’s just when Freddie will ask this girl out.” He said. My mouth dropped. “Ouch! Hey!” Lee protested as George smacked him on the back of the head. I turned to Fred. “Fred! Who? Oh I must know!” I said. He blushed slightly. “No way. I am not letting you get involved.” he laughed. “Oh come on!” I groaned. “Georgie?” I said. He crossed his arms. “No fun. I’ll tell you who i like.” I teased. Lee’s eyes widen. “Wait tell me.” He said. I rolled my eyes. “Freddie goes first.” I said stubbornly. Fred groaned. There was a tapping on the door and I looked to see Trevor. I stood up. “I forgot to give you this. This is how to reach me.” he smiled. He studied my face. “What’s up?” he asked. “Nothing. Just trying to figure out who Fred likes.” I smirked. He rolled his eyes. “It’s you!” he said. “We are not doing this again.” I groaned. “You’ll see it eventually.” He laughed. “have a good summer.” he said walking back to his compartment. I opened the door again and sighed. “What was that about?” Lee laughed. “Nothing. He was giving me his address so I can write.” I said taking my seat. They all fell silent.

Lee and George talked in whispers the rest of the journey. Fred was writing in his notebook and I, of course, fell asleep. 

———————————————

We walked onto the platform. Mrs. Weasley ran towards us. “Oh dear. How are you!” she said wrapping me in a tight hug. “I’m great!” “My own mother isn’t happy to see me.” Fred laughed. I chuckled as Mrs. Weasley rubbed my back lovingly. She pulled away to hug her other children. Fred handed me my trunk. “Thanks.” I looked to see George talking to Lees parents. Lee looked at us and rolled his eyes. His parents look slightly frighten. “Should we go over?” I asked. Fred shook his head. “Come. We can be the first ones to Floo back to the burrow. Fred handed the man a coin and took the powder. I followed after him.   
  


Stepping into the burrow for the first time is overwhelming. The sense of love and happiness is enough to crush your soul. “Here. I’ll take your trunk up. I think you’re staying in Ginnys room. Charlie and Bill are coming for the summer.” He said. “Really?” i said. “Now don’t go getting to excited.” he smirked. I rolled my eyes. “I love your brothers.” I said. He smiled. “They love you and so does Ginny.” he said disappearing up the steps. 

A few minutes went by and the rest of the Weasley family came out of the fire place. Mrs. Weasley hade a huge smile plastered to her face. “This summer is going to fun you guys.” she said walking into the kitchen. “Do you need any help Mrs. Weasley?” i asked. “Oh dear please call me Molly, you’re family.” she smiled. “and no. I got it. Also you’re in Ginnys room. It’s going to be a tight fit but Charlie and Bill are coming in a week.” she smiled. “Not a problem. I would sleep on the couch if I needed to.” I smiled. Molly laughed. “Oh! The ministry has given you the okay to go back to your house to retrieve your belongings.” she said in a more serious tone. “You’ll be escorted by Arthur and some Aurors. You can also keep the house, the ministry will put protections on it, or they will make it look like it was abandoned and wipe everything linked to you and your mother out. It’s up to you.” She said giving me a small smile. “Arthur will explain more when he gets home. They want to do it tomorrow but he’s trying to give you extra time so you can prepare.” she said walking over to me. “I can go too if you want. You know extra support.” she smiled. I shook my head. “I’ll be okay.” I smiled. “Annalise!” I heard George call. “I’ve been summoned.” I laughed. Molly squeezed my hand and shooed me towards the boys. 

“What?” I yelled. “Come here.” Fred laughed. I shook my head. “We need your help.” George said. Fred stared at me. “Follow me!” George said walking to his room. I went to follow but Fred stopped me. “What’s up?” he asked. “What do you mean?” I asked. “Something is bothering you.” he whispered. “It’s nothing.” I said pushing past him. “No. it’s not. Annalise I can tell.” he said grabbing my hand. “I’m going back home to retrieve my stuff.” I said looking at the floor. “And I have to decide what I want to do with the house.” I felt my voice breaking slightly. Before I knew what was happening, I was wrapped tightly in Fred’s arms. “Do you want me to go with you?” He asked. I shook my head. “Your dad and Aurors are coming.” I said. “Okay they’re great but they aren’t necessarily going to be there to support you. Just to keep you safe.” he said. “I can’t ask that of you.” I said. “You’re my best friend. I would do anything for you.” he whispered. I placed my chin on his chest and looked up. “Thank you.” i whispered. “Don’t mention it.” he smirked. “Okay so you two can get all cozy in the room as i show you two something.” said george. Fred groaned and we walked into the room. “Uh. We have been here for like twenty minutes and you two have already destroyed your room?” I laughed. “It’s a talent!” fred protested. “You’re telling me!” I laughed. George smiled. “Anyways. I decided we should make treats this summer. Like puking pastels and ton tongue toffees. We have the stuff we just need to do it.” He said. “I am not participating in the making process. I am the design expert.” I said. “That’s fine but you can still keep us company.” George said. “Okay sure.” I laughed. 

That night at dinner Bill and Charlie came. Molly was over the moon. Charlie sat next to me and Bill across from him. “Good to see you again.” Charlie said nudging me. “Yeah! You too.” I said. Fred was in a hushed conversation with Arthur. “What did he do now?” Bill asked gesturing to Fred. “No idea.” I shrugged. “Take your guess.” Charlie laughed. Molly walked over and dished out some stew into our bowels. “Thanks.” I smiled. She smiled. “Bill. Your hair.” she sighed. “Oh come on mom. Not again.” he frowned. “I like it!” Ginny said. Molly sighed. Fred nudged me. “Dad gave me the okay.” he whispered. “So you two together yet?” Charlie asked in a hushed tone so only me and Fred could hear. “What?” I asked him. He pursed his lips. “Nevermind.” he said. Bill laughed. I turned back to Fred. “I appreciate you coming.” I said. “Makes it less sad.” he reached under the table and squeezed my hand. 

Later that night I sat in Ginny’s room looking out the window. The aching in my chest thumped loudly in my ears. Tears trickled down my cheeks. In the morning I would have to say goodbye for good. It hurt that I would never be able to see her again. It hurt to know that she was gone. Being able to forget it and pretending that i was fine was easy. In the morning I would have to face it and come to terms with it. I’m not sure if i’m ready. 

I quietly snuck out of Ginny’s room and headed to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face and sighed. I fixed my hair in a tight bun and exited the bathroom. As i opened the door I collided with someone. “Oh shit.” I mumbled. “Annalise?” the voice asked. “Charlie. Sorry.” I said. “Don’t be.” he yawned. I moved around him. “Good night.” i said. he mumbled a night and closed the door. “Not making a move on my brother?” Fred’s voice laughed. “Oh shut up.” i said. Fred walked forward. “Kidding.” he said putting his hands up. “Can’t sleep? Come. I will make some tea.” he said. I followed him down stairs. “Sit. Ill be right back.” he said. I sat next to the fire and sighed. Fred came back with two mugs. “Here.” he said. “Thanks.” i said taking a sip. The warmness spread through me and helped me relax. “We don’t have to talk.” he said. I nodded. “But I can stay and keep you company if you want.” he said looking at me. I scooted closer to him. He wrapped his arm around me. I sipped on the tea and sighed. “It’s just I am going to have to say goodbye officially and I don’t want to do that yet.” i sighed. Fred’s hand ran down my back. “It’s just hard to accept that she’s gone.” I whispered my voice cracking. Fred stiffen as I started to sob silently. He placed the tea down and wrapped both his arms around me so i was pressed against his chest. The aching was still thumping in my chest but it seems to fade slightly as Fred tried his best to comfort me. 

————————-

I woke up the next morning back in Ginnys room. I sat up and Ginny was still passed out. Getting up i silently walked out into the hall and made my way to the bathroom. Fred walked out of his room. He sent me a small smiled and made his way down stairs. 

I walked down the steps to see Arthur, Bill, and Charlie all having a heated conversation. They all stopped when I entered the kitchen. Arthur cleared his throat. “Boys if you would follow me outside please.” He said. They got up and left. Molly came around the corner. “Oh dear. Here. I made you some toast and an egg.” she said. “Thank you molly.” I said. There was shouting from outside and Molly sighed. “What’s that about?” I asked. She shook her head. “You have enough to worry about.” she said. Fred came into the kitchen and sat next to me. “Morning.” he said. I gave him a small smile and took a bite of toast. Charlie gave storming in. He walked over to me and pulled me to my feet. “I am so sorry. I didn’t know. I am so sorry.” he pulled back to look at me. I looked at him confused. “What?” I asked. “And you. Come with me.” he said to Fred. Fred looked confused. Molly watched as her sons left to go to the living room. Arthur walked in and looked at me. “We need to talk.” he whispered. I followed him out of the house and Bill looked concern. “So I have some news about your fathers case.” he said. “Okay.” i breathed. “He’s been arrested and his questioning is today.” “But?” I asked. “There has been a mole. Which basically means he will get away with it.” he said.

The world seemed to grow dark. I felt as if i had been hit on top of the head as my vision began to shift downward. Arthur was speaking to me but there was no sound. I felt hands on my waist and I saw Fred catching me as I fell. I hit the ground and my vision completely went black. 

———-

When I had woken up I was on the couch. I coughed and sat up. “She’s awake.” I heard. I turn to see Fred next to me. “What happened?” I asked. Fred went to speak but an overwhelming sensation of panic rose in me. “Hey. take it easy” he said. I swallowed. “Can we still go?” I asked. He nodded. Molly walked over. “Here. this will calm your nerves.” she said. I took it and sipped it. Arthur walked over. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” he said. “It’s not your fault.” i said. He patted my leg. “Once you finish your tea we will go.” he said. I nodded and he stood up. I turned back to Fred. “Thank you.” I said. He smiled. “I’m such an asshole though.” he laughed. “I don’t think you are.” i said finishing my tea. I stood up and we walked into the kitchen. “ready?” Arthur asked. I nodded. He lead us to the car. “Low profile.” he said to me and Fred. Charlie and Bill walked out of the house. “They’re coming too?” I asked Fred. “Extra protection.” he said. Molly walked over and handed me a bag. “It had an expandable charm. So you can take all that you want with out worry.” she said. I wrapped her in a hug. “Thank you so much.” I said. “Oh dear it’s nothing. Just be careful.” she said. Fred grabbed my hand. “and you.” she said to Fred. “Look out for her.” he nodded and turned to her husband. 

I got out of the car and looked at my childhood home. There was two wizards outside. “Arthur! We were getting worried.” said one of the wizards. “Yeah sorry. A little delay.” he said. “It’s cleared.” said the same wizard. “Okay we will split up. Fred you and Annalise go inside. Me, Bill, and Charlie will take the back.” said Arthur. Fred grabbed my hand and led me inside. I stepped into the kitchen and looked around. Fred walked over to the counter. He picked up a letter. “What’s that?” I asked. “It’s addressed to you.” he said. I opened it. “It’s from my mom.” i whispered. Fred touched my shoulders. “She uh. It’s her will.” i said. “There’s a list of stuff she wants me to have.” i said. “Let’s find them then.” he said. I placed the letter in the bag. I walked into her room and my breath got caught in my throat. I walked over to her dresser and grabbed her rings and placed them in the bag. The sweater she always wore was folded at the end of her bed. I picked it up and placed it in the bag. Fred looked around and kept close but kept enough distance so he wasn’t crowding me. I picked up a picture frame of us and stuffed in the bag. I walked into my room and sat on my bed. Fred looked around. “This isn’t how I pictured your room.” he said. I laughed. “What did you picture?” i asked. “Not sure.” he smiled. I grabbed my notebooks, books, and my mother’s art. Arthur walked into the kitchen as I looked in the living room. “Annalise? Have you decided if you wanted to wipe it or keep the house?” he asked. “I would like to keep it. I’m not having as hard of a time as i thought.” i said. He nodded. “You will be the secret keeper then.” he said. I looked at Fred. “What’s that?” I asked. “Basically no one will know where this place is unless they have the password.” He said. I nodded. 

—————-

That night I woke up in Ginnys room. As I sat up I heard Ginny’s soft snoring from her bed. I stood up and exited the room. There was whispering in the living room below. I quietly walked down and saw Fred and Bill sitting on the couch having a deep conversation. I went to turn back to walk up the stairs but the floor board creaked. “Annalise?” Fred asked. “Sorry. I came down for some water. I’ll leave.” I said turning back to the steps. “Wait. I’ll get you a glass.” said Fred. “Come sit. I was just heading to bed.” Bill said following Fred into the kitchen. I sighed and sat down. “Here.” said Fred. “Goodnight you two.” said Bill walking up the stairs. “Night.” I said sipping my water. Fred sat next to me and sighed. “Sorry for interrupting. Looked like you two were in a deep conversation.” I said. “It’s okay.” He smiled. “It wasn’t important.” I nodded. “Are you okay?” I asked. He chuckled. “Yeah.” he said looking at me. I smiled. “We kinda fell off there a little. We use to tell each other everything and now look at us.” I said. “Yeah. but it’s all my fault. I got jealous.” he said. I looked at him again. “I missed my best friend.” I whispered looking down. Fred scooted closer. He placed his hand under my chin. “I am so sorry. I get mad at myself everyday for letting you down. I swear I won’t do that again.” he said looking deep into my eyes. My heart sped up and that same warm fuzzy feeling spread in my chest. “You needed me and I wasn’t there. After everything that happened I got wrapped up being jealous because I thought you dating someone would make me loose you.” he said running his thumb over my cheek. I kept looking at him as he looked down and removed his hand. “I just hope you can forgive me.” he said. My breath was caught in my throat. My head was spinning. “I forgive you.” I said. His head snapped up. “Besides. You helping me get through today makes up from the months of you not even looking at me.” I laughed. He smiled. I stared at him taking in his features. His hair was longer and his light skin glowed in the moon light. His freckles dancing in the low light. He looked at me again and sighed. His golden brown eyes lit up as he looked at me. “What?” he asked. I swallowed. “I don’t know.” I said sipping my water. “Question though.” I said. “Okay.” he said turning his body to face me. “Did you actually have a thing for katie?” i asked. He laughed. “Don’t hate me but no.” he said. “Well then why-“ “I don’t know. I was trying to make you jealous. Cause i thought you were dating Cedric.” he said. “Fred!” I laughed. “I know! I’m an ass.” he groaned. “Does she know?” I asked. “Yes. I broke up with her because you know.” he said. Fred stiffen. “What’s wrong?” i asked. He studied my face for a moment. “Nothing.” he said. I sat my glass down. “Oh! Dad got tickets to the world cup! He’s taking Harry and Hermione too!” he said. “What! No way!” i said. “Yeah. Bill told me.” he said. I smiled and looked at the wall. “Can I ask you a question?” he asked. I nodded. “You and Trevor?” he asked. “Just friends.” i said. He nodded. “It just seemed like he was really into you.” He said. I laughed. “He’s gay.” i said. “So that’s why Lee was so interested that you two were friends!” he said. I laughed. “I didn’t see it at first either but I never liked him in that way. same with cedric.” i said. “So who do you like?” he asked. I smiled. “No one.” i said. Fred raised his eyebrow. “Really? I don’t believe you.” he laughed. “What! i’m serious. I am more worried about my studies.” I said. He shrugged. “what about you.” I said. He groaned. “Oh?” I laughed. “I’m not telling you who but I’ve liked them for a while.” He whispered. “Oh Freddie. You have to tell me. I’m your best friend!” I said. He laughed. “Yeah but-“ he trailed off. I kicked his foot. “It’s fine. You don’t have to tell me.” I said. He groaned. “Okay?” i said. He nodded. I stood up and stretched. Fred watched me. “Okay. So I guess i’ll go to bed now.” I said. Fred stood up. “Yeah. I should too.” he said. “Well goodnight.” I said. “Yeah. goodnight.” he said placing my hair behind my ear. He pulled me into a hug. Butterflies erupted in my stomach. I was confused on how he was making me feel. I breathed in deep. He smelled like gunpowder, sweets, firewood and cinnamon. “Goodnight Annalise.” He whispered. I pulled away. “Goodnight Freddie.” I said turning to walk up the stairs. 

I got into Ginny’s room and laid back on my bed. I closed as my eyes as my brain started to wander. Fred’s smiling face came into view. It was more like an out of body experience. I came into view. I was wrapped in Fred’s arms in the astronomy tower looking at the stars. Fred was looking at me. I turned to look at him and he grabbed my face. His lips touched mine softly. I saw myself melt into the kiss. “I love you.” he mumbled. I sighed against him. “I love you.” i mumbled back to him. I turned so I could wrap my arms around him. He grabbed my waist and my body lit with a fiery warm feeling again as i watched as the kiss became more heated. My mind started to spin. I coughed and sat up. I looked around to find myself in Ginnys room. Ginny woke up and looked at me. “You okay?” she asked. “Yeah. just a dream. sorry.” she mumbled an okay and rolled over and fell back asleep. I thought back to the dream. My heart raced as I came to the realization that I was in love with my best friend. The kiss played over in my mind and my body tingled. It made sense. I felt butterflies every time he touched my hand. Or when he would look at me and smile. How he always made me feel comfortable when I was with him. I was in love with my best friend. I stood up and snuck into the hallway. I walked over to the twins room. George was gone but fred was peacefully sleeping in his bed. I tiptoed over and shook him slightly. He groaned. “Freddie?” I asked. He opened his eyes. “Annalise?” he asked. “Is this a dream? Or you actually standing here.” I touched his forehead. “Bloody hell.” he sighed. He was sweaty. “Were you having a nightmare?” I asked. He swallowed. “Yeah.” I smiled. “Are you okay?” he asked. “Yeah. I just needed to see you.” I said. He looked at me confused. He was half asleep I concluded. “Come here.” he whispered holding up his covers. He was shirtless and had only on his pajama pants. A blush crept up my cheeks. I crawled in next to him and he pulled me into his chest. “There’s something bothering you.” he said. “No i’m fine. I just had a dream.” i said. He hummed. “What was it about?” he asked. “Nothing.” I melted into his warmth and sighed. He tighten his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. “okay. Go back to sleep.” he said. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. As I did I swear I felt him kiss my forehead. Or maybe it was just me hoping. 


	7. Chapter 7

It was the day the weasley’s were getting Harry. I watched from the sofa as Fred,George, Ron, and Arthur were getting ready to go. “Now. No funny business. Just help harry get his stuff.” Molly scolded the twin. She already was mad as she found the twins order forms. That had been a whole ordeal. Hermione was sitting next to me reading. “This is going to be interesting.” I whispered. “Oh defiantly.” she laughed. I watched as the disappeared in the fireplace. 

Twenty minutes went by and they all started to come back. “What was that?” Harry asked the twins. “Ton tongue toffee.” George said proudly. “Tell me you didn’t.” I sighed. “Oh but we did.” Fred winked. “You’re gonna be in so much trouble.” I smirked. “Was worth it.” Fred shrugged. Arthur apparated. “You two! Oh your mother-“ He said as Molly appeared. “What?” she asked. I looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione and motioned them out of the room. The three went upstairs and I sat on the couch. I could hear Molly’s rant from the couch and shook my head. Bill walked in with charlie. “Hey. wanna come help us?” he asked. “Absolutely.” I said following them out of the house. “What did they do now?” Charlie asked. “Gave Harry’s cousin ton tongue toffee.” I sighed. “Oh Merlin. They’re in for it now.” Bill shook his head. “How have you not rubbed off on them.” said Bill. “You’re joking right. I had to escape them so I could actually study.” I laughed. Charlie smiled. “Well. Im surprised you’re friends with them.” he joked. “Me too but I never get caught in their pranks even if i help.” i laughed. Bill smiled. “That’s because you’re smart enough to look innocent. Plus from what Fred said. You’re top of the class.” He said. “How many OWLS have you gotten?” he asked. “I haven’t looked.” I said. “Well let me open it!” He said. “Fine.” I sighed. I got up and walked into the house. I grabbed the letter off the table and Fred gave me a miserable look. As I walked back outside. “Are they still getting scolded?” Bill asked. “Of course.” I laughed. Charlie grabbed the envelope and Bill looked over his shoulder. I sighed as he read it. “Oh my Merlins beard!” He said. “What?” I asked. “Damn. You did better that Percy.” Bill laughed. “You got all outstandings!” He said. “What!” I said snatching the letter. I read over the letter at least ten times. “Damn kid.” Bill laughed. “Good job!” Charlie smiled. 

——————————

“Do we really need to be up this early?” Fred groaned at breakfast the next morning. “Yes. We have a little bit of a hike ahead of us.” Said arthur. “Well why isn’t Bill and Charlie down here.” said Ron grumpily. “Because they can apparate. Now eat.” Molly said. “Oh if you three will hand me your supply list, I will get your things while I am in Diagon alley.” Molly said. I nodded. Fred looked at me. “How did you do?” He asked. “What?” I asked. “Owls?” He whispered. Whispering didn’t matter. Molly was behind us and she cleared her throat. “Yeah! How did you three do?” She asked looking more at the twins. I took a sip of my orange juice. “Oh. Annalise there got all outstanding.” said Charlie who appeared out of thin air. “Charlie!” I said. “Really?!” Hermione said. “You seemed surprised.” said Fred. “I- Im not. It’s just hard to do.” she said looking down. “It’s okay Hermione. I know what you meant.” I smiled. “Okay. I need to see yours.” She said to the twins. “Annalise dear, congratulations.” I smiled. “Thank you!” i smiled. 

After another twenty minute rant from Molly the twins finally walked outside. Fred walked over and nudged me. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked. “I don’t know.” I shrugged. “But you told my brother.” he said. “He forced me to open it!” I said. “While you and George were getting yelled at.” I smirked. “I knew you were going to do well. You’re the smartest person I know.” He said hitting my arm. “Thanks.” I smiled. He jogged up to George and Ron. I walked over to Ginny and Hermione. I tried to follow along with their conversation but got lost. My attention floated over to Fred. I watched as George said something to him and he threw his head back in laughter. I couldn’t help but to smile. They were with out a doubt picking on Ron as he and Harry walked away from them. 

As we walked up the steep hill. I saw Arthur talking to a man. We gathered around. As I walked next to Fred, Cedric jumped out of the tree. “Annalise!” he said. “Cedric?” I said. I ran over to him and he wrapped me in a hug. “Hi!” I said. “Right well. The red heads are mine. Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. This is Ron’s friend Hermione and of course you know harry. And that’s Annalise.” Arthur said. “Good to meet you all. Heard a lot about you Annalise.” Amos said. I smiled at Cedric. We started to walk in the group again as we walked up another steep hill. “So?” he said. “How’s your summer been?” he asked. I sighed. “Eye opening.” I said. He raised an eyebrow. “Does it happen to be about a certain red head?” He asked. I nodded. “Mhmm. What did I tell you?” He said. “You don’t even know what I was trying to say!” I laughed. “Well?” He asked. “You were half right.” I said. “I like him.” Cedric punched my shoulder. “I knew it! Just wait until Trevor finds out.” Cedric said looking at Fred. “He’s watching us. He likes youuuuu. Can’t wait for the wedding!” He laughed. I rolled my eyes. “Whatever.” I laughed. We walked up onto a boot. “Okay everyone. Grab ahold.” Amos said. “Seriously.” cedric said. We all started to spin. A few second went by as the surrounds spun around us. “Okay let go.” Arthur yelled. Next thing I knew I was in the ground. I heard Harry let out a grunt as he landed. I sat up to see Cedric walking out of the sky. “Nice landing.” He said. “Oh hush.” I groaned standing up. He helped harry up and turned to me. “Well i’ll see you later. Give me updates.” he whispered hugging me. I punched his shoulder. He waved to everyone and followed his dad. I sighed as Ginny walked up. “So you and Cedric?” she asked. “Just friends.” I said. I made eye contact with Fred and he sent me a smile before turning to George. Ginny looked at Fred and back to me. “Oh I see.” she said. “What? Ginny what?” I asked. She hurried to follow Arthur. I sighed and followed Fred and George. The two of them were whispering about something. I zoned out looking at all the people as we passed. “Annalise doe-“ I heard. “What about me?” I asked. Fred and George jumped. “When did you get there?” George asked. “Been here.” I laughed. I walked up between them. “So what about me?” I asked. “Oh. just talking about the pranks we want to do.” George said. I nodded. “And I have to do with that because?” I asked. “Oh hello. You’re gonna help us silly.” said Fred wrapping his arm around my shoulder. “Hmm.” I said. I couldn’t help but lean against him. George smiled at him and shook his head.

I was sitting next to Fred while Hermione did my face paint. “There.” she said. “Thank you.” I said. She nodded and walked over to Harry. “Okay do mine.” George said. I stood up. “What do you want?” I asked. “Stripes.” I laughed and painted a white and green stripe on his cheeks. “There you go.” I said. “You’re amazing. Isn’t she amazing Freddie?” He asked. Fred looked at him confused and I shook my head. “You want some?” I asked. He nodded. “What do you want?” I asked. “A shamrock on my entire face.” he said. I nodded. “close you eyes.” I said. As I painted over his face my stomach swarmed with butterflies. Being this close let me take in his beautiful features even more. “You can open your eyes.” I said. His eyes fluttered open and I paused for a second as I finished putting the paint on his cheeks. I felt him looking at me. “Enjoying the view?” I asked. I was shocked at what I said but kept a playful smirk on my face. “Yeah actually.” he said back. He went to say something else but stopped as George came strutting up beside him. “Gorgeous freddie.” He said sitting down beside him. Fred sighed. I finished and put the caps on the paint. I heard Ginny and Hermione call me over. “Yes?” I asked the younger girls. “So how long have you liked my brother?” she asked. “What?” I asked blushing slightly. “Don’t deny it! We saw how you looked at him.” Hermione smiled. “They boys think it’s Cedric but you don’t look at him like you do Fred.” said Ginny. “You two are 13 and 14.” I said. “And?” said Hermione. “All I am hearing is that you’re not denying it.” Said Ginny. “I’m leaving.” I laughed. Ginny protested. “oh come on. We all see it. Even mom.” she said. I swallowed. “He likes you too. But he’s just.” she said looking at him. I turned my head and saw he was watching us. I relaxed as I made eye contact. He smirked and winked “Okay fine. Yes. But I don’t think he likes me back. He’s Freddie. He flirts with everyone.” I said. Ginny laughed. I frowned. “You’re joking. How do you two not see it!” Hermione groaned. With that I got up and sat next to Harry and Ron. They were discussing quidditch and I zoned out. Fred and George were in the middle of a deep conversation. I watched as Fred’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. As the conversation went on he threw his head back in laughter. He looked over at me and whispered something to George. George looked at me but my eyes still were on Fred. I watched as Fred looked down at his fingers. George whispered something and Fred shook his head slightly. George punch his arm and Fred snapped his head up. My thoughts were interrupted as Arthur started to usher us out of the tent. Fred and George were laughing as I walked up behind them. “What’s so funny?” I asked. Fred looked at me and smiled. “Nothing.” They said together. I shrugged. 

—————————-

As we got to the top I gasped. “This is so cool.” Fred smiled. “Sure is.” I heard Ron and Harry having an conversation. Bill, Charlie and Percy joined us. Bill stood next to me. “Pretty cool huh?” he said. “Yeah. It’s crazy.” I breathed. He smiled. I heard voices coming up the stairs. Cornelius Fudge along with another man I didn’t recognize walked into view. Ludo Bagman was with them. “Oh hello Arthur.” said Ludo. “Hello. Minister.” he nodded towards Fudge. “This is the bulgarian minister of magic. These are some friends of Ludo.” said the minister. “Come. Lets find out seats.” Said Fudge. Ludo turned to Arthur. “Percy looks like he’s having a wet dream.” said George. I looked over and snorted. “I feel bad for his girlfriend.” Bill turned to me. “Girlfriend?” he asked. I went to open my mouth but was cut off by a voice. “Ah. Ms. Annalise Townridge.” I looked up to see a blonde man sneering down at me. I looked over to see Draco. “Malfoys.” I said. Bill and Fred stood more in front of me. “Boys. I just wanted to speak to her. No need to get feral.” He said. “Then speak.” I said. “Oh if your father could see you now.” he said. “Yeah. But the funny thing is I haven’t seen him since I was 7 so you would think if he cared he-.” I said. He laughed. “Not with that whore of a women.” he said. Bill stepped forward. “That’s enough. You are bullying a teenager.” Bill said. “Don’t you dare speak to me. Who are you? Which one are you.” I stepped forward. “My mother lived in fear everyday until she was murdered. My father ran off because a blood status is more important that his daughter and his family. So forgive me if I don’t give a shit about him. Or if I don’t understand the importance of a blood status. Pure blood families want nothing but power. Im not stupid. I don’t want anything to do with it. Now leave me alone.” I said. He laughed. The women gasped and grabbed Draco and pulled him towards their seats. “One day you will see. Stick around the wrong kind and you will suffer.” he whispered. “I doubt it.” I said. I felt my face get hot with anger. Fred touched my shoulder. “Annalise leave it.” “Hey. What is going on here?” Ludo asked. Arthur came into view. “Everything is fine gentlemen. Just having a chat here with Annalise.” Arthur gave me a look and I turned back to the man. “Your mother deserved what she got.” he whispered in my ear as he turned away and walked to his family. I froze. My heart broke into a million pieces. Fred came into my view but he sounded muffled. I shook my head. “I’m fine.” I lied. I turned around to the arena. “What did he say to you?” Bill asked. “Tell me. I know it was-“ “Drop it.” I said. He smiled softly. Fred didn’t stop looking at me throughout the entire beginning of the game. “Freddie i’m fine.” I whispered. He grabbed my hand. “I promise.” I said leaning my head on his shoulder. I wasn’t fine though. 

The game went on and I watched with my head on Fred’s shoulder. Bill and Fred both gave me a worried look and tried their best to focus on the game. My mind wandered throughout the entire game. Did that mean my dad had something to do with it then? Should I tell Arthur? Do I need to worry about my life? What did he mean by I would understand soon? I tried to focus on the game but I just couldn’t. 

The game ended and Fred held my hand the entire way back to the tent. Arthur stood outside and pulled me to the side. Bill was standing there. “What happened between you and Lucius?” He asked. I couldn’t help but to tear up. Arthur sent Bill inside. He hesitated but nodded. “He just started talking about how my father would be upset and something about how blood status is important. That’s not why i am upset.” I said. He looked at me. “Why is an adult aloud to talk to a teenager like that?” I asked. “What did he say?” he asked. “He uh- s-said.” I looked down and tear streamed from my face. Arthur sat me down on the bench.“He said my mother deserved what she got.” I said. My voice cracked and I started to full on sob. He gasped and pulled me into a hug. “Oh dear.” He said. “I am so sorry. I knew he could be cruel but I never knew-“ he said. I heard the tent open. “What happened?” I heard Bill’s voice. “Dad tell me or I will go beat the him to a pulp.” He said. “Son.” Arthur said sternly. Fred came into my view and I flung myself to him. As soon as his arms wrapped around me I felt a little more relaxed. I pulled away. “What did he say?” he asked. “He said my mother deserved what she got.” I said. I stood up and Bill sighed. “What a piece of shit.” he said. Fred didn’t say anything. I wiped my eyes. “I need some tea.” I said walking into the tent. Hermione went to say something. “I’m fine.” I said. She nodded. Bill walked over to Charlie and whispered something. He looked at me and shook his head. I put the water over the fire and sighed. Fred walked in. “Annalise? If I would have know he said that I would have hexed him.” he said. I laughed. “It wouldn’t have done anything to him.” I said. “Yeah. but it would have hopefully made you laugh.” He said. I smiled. “Thank you.” I said. “For what?” he asked. “For being there.” I said. He walked over to me. “Of course. i-“ he started getting cut off by Charlie. “Okay you two. Not over the food.” he said. Fred rolled his eyes. I poured my water in a mug and placed a tea bag. I laughed and walked back into the main room. 

—————

A few hours later. George and Fred were running around the room picking on Ron. There was some screaming outside but it didn’t faze me. “Cut it out! We have to go.” Arthur said. “What’s going on?” Ron asked. “Quickly. Together! You three take Ginny back to the portkey. You three stick close to them.” We were pushed out and Fred grabbed my hand. I turned to see people in masks setting tents on fire. “Annalise” Fred yelled. He pulled my hand as we ran behind George and Ginny. I turned to see the other three behind me but when we reached the woods, Harry was missing. I went to walk back into the crowd but Fred grabbed my arm. “Harry is missing.” I said. “He may have gotten separated. He’ll be along in a minute.” Said Fred. I sighed. 

The crowd got thinner but there was no Harry. “What if he’s in trouble. Who were those men?” I asked. “I don’t know but Dad was going to help the ministry.” said George. Without thinking I ran back into the field. “Annalise!” Fred said. I ran for a few minutes until I saw a body laying on the ground. “Harry?” I asked. He coughed and sat up. I heard footsteps and shushed him. We looked to see a man point a wand to the sky. “What is that?” Harry asked. My stomach dropped. Harry grabbed his forehead. “STUPIFY!” We heard. I yelled and pulled harry closer to the ground. “Stop!” Arthur yelled. “Harry! Annalise!” he said. “Are you two alright?” he asked. “Yeah.” I said. “You have been discrovered at the scene of the crime!” said a beady man. “Crime?” Harry said. “The dark mark harry.” I whispered. “They are just kids.” Arthur said. “There was a man. Over there.” said Harry. The man looked and ushered people to follow him. “Okay you two. Let’s go.” he said walking us over to the others. 

——————————

The weeks leading up to going back to Hogwarts seemed to go by fast. Trevor and Cedric sent multiple letters regarding my realization regarding Fred. I groaned as I scribbled back a reply. “Who’s that?” Fred asked. “Trevor and Cedric. My only friends besides you, George, and Lee.” I said. He smiled. “Tell then I said hi.” he said grabbing an apple. “You guys wanna play a quick game of quidditch?” asked George. “Duh. Go get Ron and Harry.” Said Fred. “You wanna play?” George asked. “I rather not.” I said. George shrugged. “It’s more entertaining in the sky but suit yourself.” He said. I rolled my eyes. I handed my letters to pig and followed him up the hill. “Okay so Bill and Charlie are playing. Ginny wants to join.” Said Fred. “So that’s four to three.” Said Ron. “My bestest friend Annalise. will you please play?” asked George. “Fine.” I groaned. “I call the team with Annalise.” Said Bill. “Oh come on!” Groaned Ginny. “There are four players on each team.” I laughed. “Who’s where?” asked ron. “Okay, me, Ron, Bill, and Annalise on one team.” said George. “Fred, Ginny, Charlie and Harry on the other.” I smirked. “Who’s playing what?” asked Bill. “Wanna be keeper?” George asked Ron. He nodded. “I’m beater and I guess Annalise seeker and Bill you’ll be chaser?” George asked. I nodded. “Perfect.” He said. “Annalise i’m counting on you.” George laughed. “Don’t get your hopes up.” I laughed. Bill nudged me. “Your future husband is watching you.” “What?” I asked. “Oh come on. I see how you react when he’s near.” He laughed. “I already think of you as a sister. Hopefully my brother will get his head out of his ass soon.” he smiled. My mouth dropped. “How?” I asked. “Oh you like him back?” He said shocked. “What do you mean like him back? He likes me?” I asked in disbelief. Bill laughed. “Oh Annalise. Look at him.” He said. “Hey! You two talking shit!” asked Ginny. I laughed as Bill scolded his younger sister. She shrugged and took off. 

The game ended in an hour. I landed and placed my broom back into the shed. “Good game.” Harry said. “Yeah. You’re scary up there.” I laughed. He chuckled. “I wasn’t actually going to hurt you.” he laughed. “Oh I know. It still is scary.” I said. As we walked inside Molly sighed. “Ginny get cleaned up. I need help.” she said. “Do you need me to help?” I asked. “Oh no dear. You helped yesterday.” she said. I nodded and headed upstairs. “I call the shower first.” George yelled. Everyone groaned. I went Ginny’s room and changed out of my sweaty clothes. I heard a crash and someone banging on the door. “What happened?” I asked. Fred ran in and I grabbed a blanket to wrap around me. “What?” I asked. “I may have accidentally set of a dung bomb in percys room. “And why did you do that?” I asked. He smiled. “Why not?” he asked. I rolled my eyes. “Turn around so I can put my shirt on.” I said. “Oh! Sorry.” He said turning around. “Need help? I’d love to assist.” he said. I snorted. “I’m sure you would.” I said. I walked up behind him and poked his sides. “You can turn aro-“ before I could finish my sentence Fred spun around and attacked my sides. “No stop!” I gasped laughing. “No.” he said smiling. “Okay. Im sorry. I wanted to scare you.” I laughed as he tickled my sides. I stepped back and tripped over my shoes. I fell and Fred landed on top of me. “You okay?” he asked. “Yeah.” I said panting. He pulled away and looked at me. “What’s wrong. Are you tickleish.” I said poking his sides. He jumped. I laughed and he grabbed my hands. “No.” he said laughing. I smirked. He pulled away and sat next to me on the floor. “Where is he!” Said percy. “ooh. someone is in trouble.” I whispered. “Hide me?”he asked. “Nope. you tickled me.” I said running to the door. Fred stopped me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards my bed. “Nope! If i am going down then so are you.” he said. “But Fred!” I laughed. He let me go and I stood up. He did too. “He’s gone.” I laughed. Fred nodded. He reached down and brushed the hair out of my face. “You’re-“ He was cut off by Percy slamming open the door. “You!” he said. Percy came storming in and Fred ducked out. I shook my head as they chased each other and Molly protesting and scolding them for the fighting. 

As it being the last night before the new term, Molly was quiet, as usual. Even though the house was always chaos over the holiday, she missed her babies while they were at school. Arthur sighed for the 20th time in an hour after Percy kept talking about “something big and important that is happening.” I turned to Fred. “I understand now.” I whispered. He smirked. “I always do it on purpose.” he said. “Never doubted that.” I laughed. George and Ron were trying to get Percy to spill but failed. As soon as dessert plates were empty she ushered everyone up stairs and to bed. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Hermione walked in and sighed. “You okay?” I asked. “Yeah. Just Ron.” she said. I nodded. She brushed her teeth and I exited the bathroom. Fred was in the hallway. “You okay?” I asked. He nodded. “Waiting in line.” he said. I smiled. “Night Freddie.” I smiled. “Night.” he whispered. 

I fell asleep quickly being exhausted from the day. But that’s when i was met by the worse thing I could possibly imagine. I was standing in the middle of the kitchen. “Mom?” I asked. she turned around and she was bleeding profusely. I felt myself scream as she hit the floor. I called out for help but I all I heard was someone laughing. I looked to see my dad standing there with his wand pointing at me. “You’re next.” was all he said and I sat up gasping. Ginny sat up and coughed. “Annalise?” she asked. “Sorry Ginny. Go back to sleep.” I said. she rolled over and soon the room was filled with her soft snores. I laid back down and rolled over. Tears welled up in my eyes. I sniffled tossed and turned. My mind drifted to Fred. I stood up and quietly exited the room. I pushed open the twins room. George was fast asleep. Fred was sitting up writing. “Annalise?” He questioned. “Sorry.” I said. “Are you okay?” He whispered. I shook my head. “Come here.” He said sitting his notebook down. As I approached the light he looked at me with concern instead of confusion. “What’s wrong?” he asked again. “Can I please sleep in here?” I asked. He nodded. He slid down in his bed and opened the covers for me to join him. He turned off his lamp and we curled up under his blankets. He ran his fingers through my hair. I looked up out of the window. “The stars are pretty.” I sighed. I watched as he smiled. I snuggled deeper into his chest. “Did you have a nightmare? You’re shaking.” he said. I nodded. “You don’t have to talk about it.” He said. “Just. I saw my mother get murdered and my dad was there and he told me I was next.” I said. Fred’s movements stopped. “Well thats not gonna happen. I’ll protect you.” he said. I smiled. “My hero” I laughed. He let out a soft laugh. Silence fell over us. I continued to look out the window and so did he. My attention then was on him. I got lost looking at the constellations that was his freckles. He looked down at me. “Staring is rude you know.” he said tapping my nose. I smiled. “Not if i’m admiring the view.” I said. He smirked. “I could say the same.” I sighed and lowered my head and closed my eyes. “Get some sleep.” he said running his fingers through my hair again. I sighed as I felt myself relax under his touch. I slowly drifted asleep in his arm, this time dreaming about him. 

——————————-

I woke up around 4 am. George was shuffling around. I tried to turn around but Fred had his arms tight around me. “Freddie.” I whispered. He groaned. George’s head snapped over to us. “What?” He asked. Fred stirred. “Shhh.” Fred said rolling on to his back. “Annalise?” George whispered. “Uh. Hi Georgie.” I said. “Oh god. Please tell me you two didn’t.” He said. Fred laughed. “Wow.” he said. I sat up and threw off the covers. “I would of kicked you out.” laughed Fred. I blushed at the thought of getting that kind of intimate with Fred. I went to stand up but Fred grabbed my waist. George snorted and left the room. “Where you going?” he asked. “Back to Ginny’s room.” I said. “Stay.” he whispered. Butterflies erupted in my stomach. “Won’t we get in trouble?” I asked. “Who cares. We go back tomorrow.” He said. “I’m trying not to get on the bad side of Molly.” I said. “She loves you more than she loves her actual kids.” He murmured against my head. I sighed. “That’s not true and you know it.” I said. “Hmm.” he said “Please. I sleep better.” he whispered. George walked back in. “Is it safe to sleep in my own bed or do I need to sleep on the couch?” he asked. I giggled as Fred groaned. “I’m leaving.” I said. Fred tighten his arms. “You could of just said you don’t love me.” Fred whined. “Best friends sleep together too.” He whispered. “Fred. I should be in my own bed when we get woken up tomorrow.” I said. He sighed and let me go. I quietly snuck back into Ginny’s room and climbed into bed. I sighed and closed my eyes. Fred is definitely going to be the death of me. 

—————————

The next morning I was awoken by Ginny. I sat up and she gave me a look. “What?” I asked. “Where did you go last night?” she asked. I shook my head and left the room. George was coming out of his room. “Morning.” I grumbled. “You both are grumpy this morning.” He laughed ducking into the bathroom. Fred walked out. “Morning.” He smiled. I smiled. “Sleep well?” I asked. He let out a small airy laugh. “I’ve been up since you left.” he said. “Why?” I said. He shrugged. George walked out of the bathroom and I ran in. Ron groaned. “I am about to piss myself. “Sorry ronald.” I said. 

As I went to grab my trunk to pull it down Bill came out of no where. “Let me do that.” He said. “I got it.” I said. He didn’t listen. “Moms orders.” He said. I shrugged and followed him down. “Thanks.” I smiled. Fred walked out of the kitchen holding a piece of toast. “So, Bill, Percy slipped and said you know what is happening at hogwarts.” he said. “He’s not going to tell.” I said walking into the kitchen. I heard Bill and Fred laugh as I sat at the table. “Morning.” Molly said. “Morning.” I said grabbing some orange juice. George walked in. “What did you say to Fred? He won’t shut up.” he said sitting next to me. “Honestly. Does he ever.” I laughed. George smiled and looked at his plate. “What’s up?” I said nudging him. “Lee told his parents.” he said. “Oh. wow.” I said. “And I may have said that I would tell mom and dad but I didn’t and Lee sent a letter yesterday saying his parents want to meet mom and dad. You know. Officially.” he swallowed. “Oh.” I said. I grabbed his hand. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to stop him in time and it’ll get all weird and he’ll hate me.” He said. “I doubt that.” i said. “Dad has been weird lately and mom. Well.” he said. “Arthur isn’t coming today. So maybe you can pull Molly aside and tell her. I don’t think she’ll react the way you are thinking.” I said. He shrugged. He sighed. “Will you stay.” I nodded. He stood up and walked over to Molly. Fred walked in and George stiffen. I motioned Fred over. “He’s about to tell your mom.” I said. “Tell her what?” he asked. I punched his shoulder. “Lee.” I said. Fred’s mouth dropped. I couldn’t quite hear what he said as he whispered it to her. I looked over to Fred to say something but Molly let out a laughed and we both looked to see Molly hugging her son. “Now why on earth did you think I would care. Are you happy?” She said. George nodded. “Then that’s all I care about.” she said. George smiled and walked back over to the table. I nudged him. “Told you.” I said. He smiled. “Wish she reacted that way when we said we wanted to open a shop.” Fred whispered to me. I looked at him and frowned. “Those two aren’t the same.” I said. He smiled. “I know Annie.” he smirked at my reaction. I went to hit his arm but he moved and my hand grazed his crotch. He stopped his movements and looked at me. He bent over. “If that’s what you wanted then you could of just said so.” he whispered in my ear. I choked on my toast and George looked at us. “Uh.” he said. Molly turned around. “You okay dear?” she asked. “Peachy.” I said. Fred left the kitchen smirking. 

As we walked on to the platform, Molly and Fred walked over to Lee and his parents. “What’s that about?” Ron asked. “You’re so oblivious, Ron.” said Ginny. “What do you mean?” He asked. Charlie laughed. The train whistled and he ushered us onto the train. “I might be seeing you guys sooner than expected.” He said. Fred scowled. “Bugger off. Don’t tell us or anything.” I shook my head. “Bye Charlie.” I said and he smiled. I took after Fred. He placed his trunk over the seat as I pushed my trunk under the seat. I took my normal seat by the window. I turned my body to Fred. “Did you seriously not go back to sleep?” I asked. “Nope.” he yawned. I went to ask why but George and Lee walked in. “Hello lovebirds.” I said “Annalise!” Lee said wrapping me in a hug. “Thank you for helping Georgie.” he whispered. “of course. How was your summer?” I asked. “Boring. Tell me about the world cup!” he said. Fred and George went into story mode. I zoned out a bit. 

A few minutes had passed and Lee talked about his vacation to France. George had his hand on Lee’s knee. Fred had closed his eyes and ended up falling asleep. I heard knocking on the door and looked to see Cedric and Trevor. “Oh great.” I sighed getting up. “close the blinds while you’re out there.” said George. I pulled down the blinds and slide open the door. “What can I do for you?” I laughed. “I missed you.” said Trevor wrapping me in a hug. “Should you tell him or should I? Said Cedric. “What?” he asked. I looked at Cedric confused. “Annalise had a crush on Fred.” Cedric said. “Oh my-“ I groaned. Trevors jaw dropped. “I want and apology.” he said. “Why?” I laughed. “We were right!” Trevor said. Cedric laughed. “Keep your voice down.” I said. “Have you two, you know, admitted to your feelings?” he asked. “He doesn’t like me.” I said. They exchanged a look. “Oi! Can you two not suck each other’s faces off while I am here!” Fred said. Before I knew it Fred had opened the door and ran straight into me. “Annalise! How you going to leave me. They looked like squid.” he said. Trevor laughed. “They haven’t seen each other all summer. Leave them alone.” I said. “Hello.” said fred in the direction of Cedric and Trevor. “I’m going to go find the trolly.” said Fred. I nodded. “Want anything?” He asked. “No. I’m good.” I said. He smiled and walked away. “Wow.” said Trevor. “You weren’t joking.” he said looking at cedric. “You two buzz off.” I sighed. “Okay. I gotta go do prefect duties. I’ll catch you two later.” he said walking back to his compartment. “I should get back too.” said trevor. “Good luck with Freddie.” he said. I groaned and opened the door. George and Lee jumped apart. “It’s just me.” I laughed. “We thought Fred was asleep!” Lee laughed. “Where did he go?” George asked. “To find the trolley.” I said. They nodded. “What’s wrong?” asked Lee. I sighed. “Nothing. I’m gonna take a nap.” I said resting my head on the window. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T.W. Mentions of violence

We sat in the great hall and watched the first years get sorted. “I’m starving.” Ron complained. Hermione said something to him and he groaned. George and Lee were whispering to each other and giggling. “I wish you two wouldn’t. Not at the table.” Fred said to them. George looked up and winked. “You’re just jealous.” he said. Fred let out a scoff. “Leave them alone Freddie. They’re in love.” I said playing with my empty plate. Fred chuckled. “Hey. That’s gonna be you one day!” I said. Fred’s eyes lit up. He looked away and mumbled something. “What was that?” I asked. He shook his head and smiled. “Awe don’t keep secrets from you best friend.” I said. He opened his mouth to say something but Dumbledore started to speak.  
“Good evening students and staff. Welcome to another year. Quick things to go over. The forbidden forest is forbidden to all students. There has been new items that have been banned and anyone wishing to view this list should speak to Mr. Filch. Now, for some good news. Hogwarts have been selected to host the triwizard tournament this year! We will welcome schools beauxbatons and Drumstrang later in October. But for now. Let the feast begin.” He said. The food appeared and Fred Froze. “What’s up with you.” I said dishing out some stew. “I want to enter.” He said. I swallowed. “I wish you wouldn’t.” I said. He looked at me confused. “Yeah but think about it.” he said. “People have died.” I whispered. “Yeah but this is Hogwarts. we’re safe here.” he said. I frowned. “Nothing will happen to me.” he said as he dished out some stew. I laughed. “What’s funny?” I asked. “Nothing.” I said shaking my head. 

That night. Lee and George left to go for a walk around the castle before curfew. The common room was packed. “Wanna go to my dorm? My head is pounding and it’s too loud in here.” Fred asked. I nodded. He led the way. He pushed open the door. He sighed and laid on to his bed. “Oh that’s nice.” he said closing his eyes. “Maybe you should just go to sleep.” I laughed. “Hmm.” he said. I laughed. “Goodnight Freddie.” I said. I went to leave but he grabbed my hand. “I’m not going to sleep. Come talk to me.” he said. He scooted over and I laid down next to him. “What do you wanna talk about?” I asked. He hummed. “Why do you not want me to enter?” He asked. l sighed. “Because.” I said. “You’re my best friend and I don’t want to loose you.” I said. He rolled to his side to face me. “So you think I won’t win.” he said. I smiled. “No but.” I started. He smiled. “But with the tournament there is money involved. I could use that for the shop, with some left over to give to mom and dad” he said. I let out a sigh. The door opened and Fred groaned. “Close that side.” he said. I pulled the curtain. George and Lee stumbled in and I assumed they landed on Lee’s bed. “Cast silencing charm!” yelled Fred. “Oh bugger off and go kiss Annalise!” Yelled Lee. “What?” I said. George bursted out laughing. “Annalise?” Asked lee. The curtain opened and Lee and George fell onto the floor laughing. “What the-“ I said sitting up. “Ignore them.” Fred said casting a silence charm over the bed. I smiled and turned to Fred. “So you wanna kiss me?” I teased. Fred grinned. “Hmm depends. Do you wanna kiss me?” I let out a snort and laid back down. “I mean if you want to enter then do it. But if you die I will never forgive you.” I said. Fred pulled me into his chest. “I won’t die.” he whispered. “Besides. My mom left me all her money. Bill is working with gringotts to set up a vault for me. I was going to give your parents half.” I said. “Why?” Asked Fred. “Because. They took me in when they didn’t have to.” I said. “I will never be able to pay them back for that but giving them some money is a start.” I said. “You’re so amazing.” Fred said. “Easy tiger.” I laughed. “What?” he laughed. “Get some rest Freddie.” I said. He sighed. “Stay please.” he said closing his eyes. “Okay.” I said running my fingers in his hair. The charm around us stopped working and a moan erupted throughout the dorm. “Silence! Charm!” said Fred. “Oh shit.” said George and casted one again. Fred sighed. I giggled and Fred looked at me. “I’m gonna hex them.” he said. 

I woke up the next morning wrapped in Fred’s arms. I stretched and sat up. “Freddie.” I whispered. He groaned. “Time for breakfast” I said. He opened his eyes. “Morning.” I smiled. I stood up. “I’m gonna go freshen up and i’ll meet you in the common room in 15.” I said. “Don’t go back to sleep.” i said. I got up and I looked over to Lees bed to see the two boys wrapped in each other’s arms. I opened the door quietly and sneaked all the way to my dorm with out being spotted. I opened the door and Angelina and Katie talking. “Where have you been?” Katie asked. “Fell asleep in the twins dorm.” I said going to change into fresh robes. I grabbed my hair brush and placed my hair in a messy bun. “So you and Fred?” Katie asked. “What?” I asked. Angelina nudged her. “If you have something to say then say it.” I said. They looked at each other. “We just couldn’t help to notice that you two are close.” Said Katie. “Yeah. Cause he’s my best friend.” I said going to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I heard them whispering but I didn’t pay attention. I exited the bathroom and walked down to the common room. “Finally. I’m starving.” Fred laughed. “Shut up.” I said nudging him.

————————

A month passed and it was now October. The whole school was buzzing with anticipation. “Remember students. Classes are canceled tomorrow afternoon for the arrival of out guests.” Said Dumbledore. Fred sighed. “Then I am done after lunch.” said Fred. “Me too. I can get a head start on the essay.” I said. “Or. You can come watch practice.” said Fred. “Hmm. You want me to come watch you practice? It’s canceled this year.” I asked. “Yes. But we are still trying to play and stuff. You know, for fun. You can keep Lee company while he drools over George. Come on. You have a week to start the essay. It’s not due until the middle of November.” he said. “Okay then. I’ll watch practice.” Fred smiled triumphantly. “I expect you all in the Great Hall at 7 to welcome our guests.” Said Dumbledore. Food appeared and I grabbed a chicken wing. 

———————-

Classes went by slowly the next morning. My mind became filled with Fred and practice. He never asked me to come watch his practices. “Ms. Townridge. Would you please demonstrate for the class?” Asked professor flitwick. I flicked my wand and the spell worked. “Excellent. 20 points to Gryffindor.” he said.

After class I was walking to lunch when I was pulled into an empty classroom. I turned around to see Rachel and her younger sister standing by the desks. Two Slytherin boys were standing by the door. “What?” I said. “Oh come on cousin. Just wanted to talk.” said Rachael. “What?” I repeated. She laughed. “The Malfoys told us about your little encounter at the cup. You really need to learn to respect your elders.” she said. I laughed. “He’s nothing but and arrogant asshole.” I said. “He’s a pureblood. You should respect him. Like your father. He might be framed into going into Azkaban because of you and those blood traitors.” She said. I rolled my eyes. “So what do you want?” I asked. She laughed. She raised her wand. “To teach you a lesson.” she said. Ropes wrapped around my hands and legs. I fell to the floor. “Pathetic.” she said walking closer. Her fist came in contact with my cheek. “That is for how you talked to Malfoy.” she said. She kicked my side. “That’s for talking to me like that.” she said. I let out a cough. She kicked me again and I felt my rib crack. “That’s for your whore of a mother.” she pulled me to my feet I slouched onto the table. She punched me square in the nose. “And that is for ruining the Townridge name.” I fell back and hit my head on the side of the desk. The last thing I saw before closing my eyes was Racheal smiling over me. 

I woke up to an empty room. I groaned and sat up. It was probably around 2:30. My head was pounding and my body was on fire. I somehow pulled myself up and limped out of the room. I debated on where to go. I heard footsteps and I ducked into a corner. A group of Slytherins passed. I sighed and made my way to the Gryffindor common room. As I walked through the portrait hole, I heard people gasp. “Annalise?” I heard a voice say. “I’m fine.” I said limping up the stairs to my dorm. “No you’re not.” Said Fred as he caught me from falling. “Let me help.” he said. As we got to my dorm I walked over to the bathroom. He followed me. “Sit.” he said motioning to the chair he pulled in. I cringed as I sat down. “Who did this?” he asked. I shook my head. “They can’t get away with this. you were attacked.” he said. He grabbed a towel and wet it. He started to slowly wipe my face. I cringed. “Sorry love.” he whispered. Butterflies erupted in my stomach. “Was it your cousin?” he asked. “I’ll get her back” he said. “Fred.” I said. “No one messed with my best friend. I spent all afternoon looking for you. Where were you?” he asked. “The empty classroom outside of charms.” I said. “I passed out.” he sighed. “You need to change your shirt.” He said. He left and came back with clean robes. “Turn around.” I said standing. I started to unbutton my shirt when I started to get woozy. “Oh-“ i said. Fred turned around and grabbed my hands. “I got you.” he said. “Here.” he finished unbuttoning my shirt and gasped. “You need to go to madame pomfrey!” he said! “Your ribs are bruised!” he said. I stood up and looked in the mirror. “Oh wow.” I said looking at the black and purple bruise forming. My eye was swollen and my nose was broken. “Here.” he said helping me out on my clean shirt. I felt him button it and he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. “Let’s get you to the hospital wing.” he said. I nodded. 

Madame Pomfrey made me stay for a few hours to watch me. She gave me potion that would help with the bruising and the pain.

Fred and I were making out way to the great hall when he stopped me. “Please. Who did this.” he asked. “There’s no point in worrying about that.” I sighed. “Well I guess I am just going to have to prank random slytherins again.” He said grabbing my hand. “Fred!” I sighed. “They hurt you.” he whispered. We got to the great hall. “Although you still look good.” he whispered. “Oh take a picture. It’ll last longer.” I said pushing open the door. Dumbledore was in the middle of a speech as we made our way towards the table. “What happened to you?” George whispered. “Not the time.” I said. Fred whispered to george. “Hey. Psst.” I heard. I tensed. Fred looked at me and then to the Slytherin table. “Oh come on Annie.” I heard Racheal say. “Sod off.” Said Angelina. “Or what? Gonna report me?” she said. “I don’t care.” Fred pulled out his wand. “Fred don’t. They aren’t worth it.” I said. he sighed. He flicked his wand and a shrieks came from the slytherin. “Fred!” I whispered. “I didn’t do it.” he smirked. “What?” I asked. “Welcome.” said Angelina. I looked over my shoulder to see the group of slytherin girls with bright pink hair. I laughed and turn to Angelina. “Nice.” she shrugged. “How come you wouldn’t let me do it but are okay with her.” Fred asked. “Because. You were going to do something worse.” I said. He laughed. “Now would you please join me in welcoming Beauxbaton” said Dumbledore. I turned as doors opened. Girls in blue uniforms danced their way down the middle of the hall. The boys seemed to be in a trance. Fred looked at me. “Yeah but they deserved it.” He said. I looked at him. “Just leave it. I’m okay.” I said. He shook his head. I placed my hand on his knee. He stiffened and looked at me. “Prank the boys. Not the girls. It’s more than them beating me up. Its family drama and I don’t want you getting hurt.” I said. He relaxed and grabbed my hand. “Fine but if it happens again.” he said. I smiled. “Now join me in welcoming Drumstrang!” Bellowed Dumbledore. I turned as a group of boys walked in. “Holy hell.” said Angelina. Lee’s jaw dropped. I laughed at all the girls drooling over the boys. Fred watched me and I smiled at him. “That’s him. That’s Krum.” said Ron. Once everyone took their seats Dumbledore stood up again. “Now for the rules of the tournament.” he said. Crouch, who I recognized from the cup stood up. “Given the nature of these tasks only individuals 17 and older may enter-“ he said and the whole hall broke out into yelling. “That’s rubbish!” yelled the twins. “Silence!” Yelled Dumbledore. “These games are dangerous. What you see in a game changes a person. Only of age wizards may join. The judge will make of sure that.” he said. “Now. Let’s eat.” He said and the food appeared. “You’re not going to give up that easily are you?” I asked Fred. “Nope. Two words. Age potion.” he said. I rolled my eyes. 

————————-

A few week went by after the announcement, Fred and George both were trying to figure out how to brew an age potion. I was sitting next to Lee as the two red heads argued. “How are you feeling about this?” I asked. He groaned. “I tried to talk him out of it.” he said. “Hardheaded gits.” Lee said. I snorted. “We only have today. We need to hurry! They pick the people tomorrow!” Said George. “Hey! I know that.” Fred said hitting him on the back of the head. “Or you can give up.” I said. “Never” they said in unison. “What if I promised to give you money for the shop or helped you pay for it?” I asked. “Wouldn’t let you.” said Fred. “Hmm. maybe a blowjob would convince me.” said george wiggling his eyebrows at Lee. Lee scoffed. “I tried that last night. It didn’t work you horn dog.” Lee said. George chuckled. “Hey! I sleep in the bed next to yours. Gross.” He groaned falling to the floor. George leaned over and whispered something and it made Fred go red. “Shut up.” he said smacking at him. “I mean it’s not going to work but-“ “Don’t jinx us!” said george. I sighed.

A few hours later they finished. Lee and George went up to the dorm to celebrate but we all know what that’s code for. “Hogsmeade trip this weekend.” I said. “Oh yeah.” Fred whispered. I looked at him. “What’s up?” I asked. “Nothing.” He smiled. “No. Something is bothering you.” I said. “No. I’m just tired and with Lee and George, I barely sleep.” I said. “Oh. I mean. Well.” I said looking at my hands. “What?” he asked. “Well you can always stay in my dorm. I don’t mind.” I said. He smirked. “Is this your way of seducing me into you bed?” He asked. I rolled my eyes. “Believe me. If I was trying to seduce you, you would be seduced.” I said. He smirked. “What makes you say that?” He asked. “Hmm. George and Lee told me about your little incident the other day.” I smirked. Fred flushed. “Those little-“ He sighed and dropped his head in his hands. “I’m sorry.” he said. “Why?” I asked. “Cause you’re my best friend and I shouldn’t be thinking stuff like that.” he said getting up. “Freddie!” I yelled. He stopped. “I don’t care. If anything I found it funny.” I said. “Okay well don’t talk about it again.” he laughed. “Okay fine.” I said. silence fell over us. 

———————————

It was the day that the champions were being picked. The twins plan failed resulting then to grow white beard.

Dumbledore said his whole speech and the cup started to spit out pieces of paper. “Champion from Beauxbatons academy is Fleur Delacour.” he said. A girl stood up and joined Dumbledore. “The champion from Drumstrang is Viktor Krun” Cheers erupted as he walked up to Dumbledore. “Last but not least. The hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!” I gasped as he walked up to Dumbledore. “Way to go Cedric!” Trevor yelled. I laughed. Fred sighed. “What?” I asked. “He’s the perfect champion.” he said. “You want me to introduce you two?” I smirked. He rolled his eyes. “Made sense why you were so jealous of the possibility of me and him dating. You like him!” I said. “You caught me.” he said smirked. I laughed. The flames from the cup shot out another name. “Harry potter!” Dumbledore shouted. Harry made his was up to the front. “How did he do it?” said Fred. “Freddie you know he didn’t. He couldn’t of.” i said. He sighed. “Yeah. but how?” he said. “Who knows. Poor kid.” I sighed. 

We all were told to go back to our houses. Gryffindors were buzzing with anticipation. “Ms. Townridge.” I heard professor Mcgonagal say. “Yes professor?” I asked. “Will you please go to my office and wait for me. Help your self to the biscuits. I’ll be there soon.” I nodded. “I’ll see you in the common room.” I said to Fred. He nodded. 

I waited over and hour and an half before Mcgonagal walked in. She looked flustered. “So Annalise.” she said. “Madame Pomfrey and Fred Weasley reported a incident that happened halloween night.” she said. I sighed. “I don’t want to get into it. It happened two weeks ago.” I said. She sighed. “This is serious.” she said said. “Madame Pomfrey gave me the medical report and it’s servere.” she said. “Who did it?” She asked. “I can’t answer that.” I said. “Because it was more than just bullying.” I said. She sighed. “If I tell you then-“ “Annalise. They can’t get away with this.” she said. I sighed. “Fine. Racheal and her sister. I’m not sure who they were but two boys were there but they just stood watch” I said. She nodded. “Well I am going to have to report this to the headmaster. This was a physical altercation. Do you realize how bad they hurt you? Your lungs were almost punctured.” she said. I looked down. “You may go, but, if you ever need to talk I am here.” she said. “Thank you professor.” I said. She nodded. 

I opened the portrait hole to see the common room completely trashed. Bottles of butter beer and firewhiskey were everywhere. Fred was standing on the couch yelling at George who was on another couch. Angelina was shaking her head. “I was gone for and hour.” I said. “I know. It’s a record.” said Angelina. Seamus and Dean were dancing in the middle of the common room to music that was coming from somewhere. People were making out, dancing, and drinking. “There she is!” Said Fred. I turned to look at him. “There’s is the most beautiful girl in the whole world.” he yelled jumping down and walking over to me. I froze. He smirked. The room seemed to freeze. “Kiss her already!” someone yelled. “We all know you fancy each other!” someone else yelled. Fred mumbled something and pressed his lips to mine. I instantly kissed him back. The cup of fire whiskey was dropped to the floor as he wrapped his arms around my waist. The room cheered. I pulled back breathlessly and looked at him. “Shit.” he said. I laughed. I went to kiss him again but he moved away. “I’m sorry.” he said running up the stairs. I looked at George and he gave me a weird look. He walked over to me. “What happened?” I asked. He shrugged. I ran after Fred. The common room was buzzing. Surely Mcgonagal was going to appear soon and shut it down. I pushed open the door to Fred’s dorm and he was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. “Freddie?” I asked. “Don’t.” he whispered. “I’m sorry.” he sniffled. “For what?” I asked. “For kissing you. I shouldn’t have done it. The fire whiskey got to my brain and-“ he sighed. “Freddie it’s okay- i-“ i said. “Can we just forget about it?” he said standing up and stumbling a little. “I’m going to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He walked to the bathroom and I took that as my cue to leave. I walked into my dorm and fell onto my bed, head reeling with what if and doubts. 


	9. chapter 9

Fred was distant for the next few weeks. No matter how hard I tried to talk to him alone, he would make an excuse and leave. In potions I was paired up with Trevor. Fred was paired up with some Ravenclaw girl. “What’s up with you two?” I asked. I sighed. “We kissed and he’s been acting weird ever since.” I said. “You what!” he said. “Shhh. Keep your voice down.” I said. “Why didn’t you tell us!” he said. “Well Cedric is busy with the task and you have been busy in other areas.” I said and he blushed. “Shhh.” he said. “I am whispering.” I laughed. “How did you land a Drumstrang boy.” I laughed. “I don’t know but isn’t he dreamy.” he said. “Mhmm. Totally. Anyways.” I said reading the ingredients. I looked up to see the girl laughing and touching Fred’s arm. “You’re staring.” he laughed. “I mean he hasn’t said a word to me all week. Boys are annoying.” I sighed. “Maybe you should make the first move.” he said. I groaned. “I would if he didn’t run away from me every time we are alone.” I sighed. “Maybe he is so in love in with you and he thinks you don’t like him back. That is a normal boy reaction.” he said reading the recipe and adding an ingredient. “Ugh. Well. I don’t know what to do but I am going to go crazy.” I said looking at him again. He looked slightly annoyed and amused at the same time. “That girl is such a-“ trevor started but I stopped. “No. We are not doing that. I mean do you blame her? Look at him.” I said. “Okay. I think I prefer you to deny that you like him.” He said shaking his head. “Shut up.” I laughed. “Are we done?” I asked. He nodded. I called snape over and he dismissed us. 

We met up with Cedric in the libary. He looked stressed. “There’s my favorite Hufflepuff.” I said. “Hey guys!” He said. “How are you?” I asked. “Good. I actually need advice.” He said. “Ooh.” Trevor said sitting down. “So you know Cho?” he asked. “No way!” said Trevor. “What?” Cedric laughed. “She’s obsessed with you! You like her?” Trevor asked. He nodded. “Aw. Ask her to Hogsmeade next weekend. You know after you get past this task.” Trevor said. “Yeah. I might.” Said Cedric. “Speaking of the task are you ready?” I asked. “I think so.” he said. I nodded. “Cho actually helped a little.” he smiled. “I can’t believe you turned me down. Especially since Ravenclaws are your type.” Said Trevor. “Aren’t you shagging a Durmstrang boy?” Cedric laughed. “Yeah but i’d turn down everyone for you daddy.” he laughed. I snorted. “Annalise isn’t having much luck.” Said trevor. “Why whats wrong?” asked Cedric. “They kissed and now Fred is avoiding her.” Trevor said. “What when?” Cedric asked. “The same night when the champions were selected. Gryffindors threw a party and Fred was drunk.” I said. “Oh.” Trevor and Cedric said together. “What?” I asked. “He was drunk. Meaning he didn’t mean to do it and now he’s probably scared of rejection.” said Cedric. I groaned. “I wish he would talk to me.” I said. Trevor smiled. “He will come around.” said Cedric. I smiled. 

——————————-

I sat next to Trevor and Lee as the first task began. “He’s first.” Said Trevor. “I’m nervous.” he said. “It’s fucking dragons?” Lee gasped. “Poor Harry. He’s only 14!” I gasped. “Harry will be fine. I mean he’s faced a lot worse than dragons in his past.” said Lee. “True. But he didn’t sign up for this.” I said. “He will be okay. I mean it’s Harry we are talking about.” said George. I sighed. I felt Fred staring at me. I wanted to look at him but I didn’t. Instead I placed my head on Trevors shoulder. “I’m glad people know i’m gay.” he laughed. “Look. I’m hot. You’d be lucky to date me.” I laughed. “You got that right. I mean damn. You’re really making me wish I was straight.” He joked. I hit his shoulder and sat up. “There he is!” I said. Cedric walked out and pointed his wand at a rock. It transformed to a dog. “Nice.” said Lee. I smiled. The dragon turned to the dog as Cedric ran for the egg. The dragon turned and went after him. Cedric shot a spell at the dragon and it staggered. “He blinded it!” said a girl behind us. The crowd cheered as he picked up the egg. “I can not believe he made that look easy.” Trevor said. “Look at Cho.” I whispered. “They’re gonna be so cute together.” He said. I nodded. 

Fleur made her way through the task quickly as well. Although it was gut wrenching. She enchanted the dragon to sleep but it’s snore let out a flame and lit her skirt. Krum was the fastest. He shot the dragon with the cruse which caused the dragon to go blind. He grabbed the egg unharmed. Harry was last. He walked out and the dragon already put up a fight. It flung its tail and harry ducked. He turned to shoot the dragon with a spell but was unsuccessful. His wand went flying and he went after it. He yelled out “Accio firebolt.” and jumped on it and flew out of the arena. The dragon got loose and went after him. I gasped. “He’s fine.” said Lee. I sighed. “Way to go dragon!” Yelled the twins. “Seriously?!” asked lee. They shrugged. 

A few minutes passed and I started to get worried. “I swear to you. He will be fine.” Said George. “Uh huh. Said the one who just cheered for the Dragon.” I laughed. He rolled his eyes. “It was funny.” He said. I made eye contact with Fred and he looked away. I sighed. “Maybe if you tried talking to him then he might have no excuse to ignore you.” said Trevor. I shrugged. “There he is!” I said pointing. He flew over the stadium and grabbed the egg. Everyone cheered. I sighed and collapsed in the seat. Trevor laughed. “Everyone is okay. Breath.” he said. Fred stood up and made his way out of the stands. “That’s weird.” said George. I don’t know what came over me but I followed Fred. I made my way down when I heard someone call my name. “Annalise!” I turned to see Charlie standing there. “Charlie?!” I asked running over to him. He hopped over the enclosure. “What’s up?” he asked. “Now I know why you said we will see you again soon.” I laughed hugging him. “Everything okay?” He asked. I nodded. “Good. Harry was Great huh?” He asked. “Yeah. Scared me a little.” I said. He laughed. “We wouldn't let anything happen to him.” He said. I smiled. “Well. It looked like you were on a mission. I’ll see you later.” he said. I nodded and smiled. “Bye!” I said walking away. I ran out of the arena after Fred. He was just outside of the arena. “Freddie?” I asked. He looked at me. “Hey Annalise.” i smiled. “You okay?” I asked. He nodded. “I’m sorry.” he said. “For?” I asked. “Kissing you I get it. You might be mad. I’m sorry.” he said. I frowned. “I’m not mad Freddie.” I said. He sighed. “Okay. Well. Let’s just forget about it.” He said. I was confused. I thought he liked me but maybe he doesn’t. My heart dropped. “Wanna come help me set up the common room. We are having a party to celebrate Harry’s win.” he said. “Pre- planned I guess.” I laughed. “Always. I am going to sneak in more fire whiskey and i need a lookout.” he said. I smiled and followed him up to the castle. 

The party was in full swing. Fred and George were both singing loudly. Lee watched George from next to me. “You’re drooling a little.” I laughed. “Hush.” he laughed. “He’s so hot.” I laughed and stood up. “Want some more drink?” I asked. “Yeah.” he said handing me his cup. I walked over to the table. I poured some fire whiskey into my and Lee’s cup. “Having fun?” Fred asked. “Sure am.” I said giving him a goofy smiled. He shook his head. “No. Im mad at you.” I laughed. His face fell. “Why?” he asked. “Because. You thought I would be mad at you for kissing me. I’m just glad you grew the balls to actually do it.” I said grabbing the cups and walking back to Lee. Lee was looking at Fred. “What did you say to him?” Lee asked concerned. “Who?” I giggled. “Fred.” he said taking the cup. “That I am glad he grew the balls to kiss me.” I shrugged. “Annalise!” he said. “You just realized what you did.” he said. “No.” I scoffed. “I did nothing.” I said sipping my cup. “You basically just told him that you like him.” he said. “Well someone had to make the first move.” i shrugged. I saw Alicia, Katie and Angelina dancing in the middle of the common room. “I am going to go dance.” I said. Lee looked at me in aw. George walked over. “Annalise! Girl. You are aware of what you did right?” he asked. “Basically made the first move? Yeah I know. Now excuse me. I wanna dance.” I said walking over to the group of girls. “Annalise!” said Angelina. “I was hoping you’d join us!” she said swaying to the music. I beamed. “You looked like you guys are having fun.” I said. Katie smiled. “I’m sorry for everything.” she said. “Oh no. It’s cool.” I smiled. She smiled and grabbed my hand to twirl me. As I spun I saw Fred standing by George watching me. I sent him a wink and turned back to Angelina. 

An hour had passed and I finished my drink. My body was wobbly. “Want more?” asked Alicia? “Just a little.” I said. She took my cup and walked over to the table. Someone had turned the lights off and colored lights were shining around the room. The only people left in the common room was fifth years and up. Fred was sitting in a chair talking to George and Lee. “I’m surprised that they aren’t out here dancing.” Said Angelina. I shrugged. “You fancy him don’t you?” asked katie. I nodded. The two girls gave each other a look. “Oi! Fred! George! Get your asses out here and dance.” yelled Angelina. George grabbed Lee’s hand. Lee looked scared. “Everyone here is drunk. No one will realize.” Said Alicia. Lee relaxed. Fred slowly made his way to the drink table. “Did I fuck things up?” I asked. George shook his head. “Quite the opposite.” he said. I smiled. Alicia handed me my cup. “Thank you!” I smiled. I wasn’t drunk. I made sure of that. However I had a nice buzz going. Enough for me to become confident. I was swaying to the music with Angelina. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I pushed my back to her front. Lee and George exchanged a look. “Dance!” I yelled. The music changed and George laughed. “I love this song!” He said. “Fred!” he yelled. I watched as Fred made his way over. He winked at me and I turned to face Angelina. “He's watching you.” she whispered. I downed my drink. Angelina took the empty cup out of my hand. I swayed to the music. I felt hands grab my waist and Angelina turned to dance with Katie. “My turn.” he whispered. I smiled and turned to face him. “Finally.” I said. His eyes were droopy and his face flushed slightly. Lee and George were in a make out sesh. The three girls cheered and I smiled. “You’re so amazing.” Fred whispered. I hummed in response. His hands stayed on my waist as he pulled me closer. “We going to talk about it?” I asked. “Sober.” he said. “Right now I just want to enjoy being this close to you.” He said kissing my lips softly. I melted. I pulled away and smiled. “Let’s go somewhere quiet.” I said. “My dorm.” he said pulling my hand. I stumbled a little on the stairs. As we got into his dorm I ran and threw myself on his bed. He kicked off his shoes. I let out a giggle. “What?” I asked. “Nothing.” I smiled siting up. He sat next to me. “How long?” he asked. “Hmm?” I said yawning. “How long have you known you liked me?” he asked. I sighed. “It didn’t hit me until this summer.” I said. He smiled. “Same.” I reached for his shirt. “Okay. Enough talking. Kiss me.” I said. He pressed his lips to mine and pushed me towards the bed. He pulled away and smiled. “You’re the most beautiful girl in the entire world.” he whispered. I smiled. “You told me that before.” I said. He smiled and placed a kiss to my cheek. He sat up. “Here.” he said standing up. “You can sleep in this.” he said handing me his jersey. I smiled. He grabbed his pajama pants and walked to the bathroom. I quickly changed and crawled under the covers. I was halfway asleep by the time Fred changed and crawled next to me. The room was spinning. Fred pulled me into his chest and kissed my forehead. “Good night Annalise.” He said. “Night Freddie.” I mumbled. 

The next morning I opened my eyes to see Fred sitting at the edge of his bed. I groaned and he turned to look at me. “Hey.” he whispered. I smiled. “Hi.” He turned to look back at his hands. “Are you okay?” I whispered. He nodded and turned his body to me. “About last night.” he said. I looked at him to continue. “Was that the alcohol talking or?” he asked. I laughed. “Oh the alcohol was talking. That’s the only way I would be able to say my feelings. I like you Fred.” I said. He sighed. “I like you too.” He said leaning down to kiss me. “I just didn’t know how to-“ he said. “Me either.” I said. “Well you figured it out.” he said. “I’m a wuss.” he laughed. I laughed. “No you’re not.” He stood up. “Wanna accompany me to breakfast. Lee and George are downstairs. I nodded. Fred threw on a shirt and changed his pants. Before her opened the door I stopped him. “So what does that make us?” I asked. He laughed. “Will you be my girlfriend?” I smiled. “I thought you’d never asked.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: adult content

“Wait!” Said Fred. “What?” I asked. Fred pulled me into a deserted hall. “Fred! I’m hungry.” I said. He laughed. “We should mess with George and Lee.” he said. “Why?” I asked. “Why not.” he said. I raised my eyebrow. “Okay? Your plan?” I asked. “Just pretend we aren’t together. Meet me in the astronomy tower at 8. I promise it’ll be worth it.” He said. I smiled. “Hmm. Okay.” I smiled. Fred smiled. “Good girl. And that means everyone.” he said pushing me against the wall. I groaned. “I wanna tell everyone that your mine. Fred Weasley is mine and no one else’s.” I sighed. “In time darling. I wanna be a secret for a while.” He said placing a hand on my cheek and the other on my waist. “You’re so beautiful.” he whispered. I smiled. “Kiss me.” I whispered breathlessly. He smirked. “Come on! Breakfast.” he said walking away. “Fuck you Fred. Two can play at this game.” I smirked. “Name the time and place.” he said. I rolled my eyes and took off into the great hall. 

I sat next to Fred in defense against the dark arts. The lights were dimmed as Moody was showing slide shows of whatever. I wasn’t paying attention to be honest. Fred had his eyes fixed on the screen. We sat in the back behind George and Lee. Everyone was in tuned with Moody. Fred was sitting back in his chair. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He shifted and placed his elbows on table. “Any questions?” asked Moody he said looking around the room. “Okay. Class dismissed.” He said. I stood up and gathered my things. “I’m starved.” Said Lee walking fast to the great hall. “You gonna go with him?” asked Fred. George looked confused. “Okay grouchy.” he laughed. Fred stopped walking. We watched George disappear. Fred turned to me. “Finally.” he whispered. “This is too much.” I laughed as he backed me into an empty classroom. “What?” he asked. “Sneaking around.” I said. He smiled. “Fun though.” He whispered. I rolled my eyes. He leaned in but I backed away. “Come on. I’m hungry.” I said walking away. Fred laughed and followed after me.   
  


George looked between the two of us. “Where did you two go?” He asked. “What do you mean?” asked Fred. I grabbed a sandwich. He narrowed his eyes. Fred chuckled. Lee sat down next to George. Lee whispered something to him and George smiled. I felt Fred’s hand grab my thigh. I stiffen. I looked at Fred from the corner of my eye. He smirked and bit into his sandwich. George and Lee laughed and turn to us. “Why you two so quiet?” Lee asked. “Tired.” I said. “Well maybe we should go take a nap.” Said Fred. George raised his eyebrow and turned back to Lee. “Come on.” Fred nudged me. I groaned and stood up. “See you boys later.” I smiled. Lee winked and I started to walk away. Fred rushed after me. We got out of the great hall and Fred grabbed my hand. “So. Hogsmeades this weekend?” He asked. I smiled. “We gonna sneak in?” I asked. “Obviously.” he said. “Isn’t this suspicious?” I asked looking at out hands. He shrugged. “Probably but I don’t care.” He said. He pulled me to a stop. “Well this might be more suspicious.” He said leaning forward. He kissed me softly. I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. “Uh. Annalise? Fred?” asked Trevor. I looked to see him standing there with the drumstrang guy he was messing around with. “Hi.” I laughed. “Guess the secret is out.” Fred whispered. “Uh. I’ll catch you later.” I said grabbing Fred’s hand and pulling him down the hall. Fred laughed and stopped me again. “What?” I asked walking up the stairs. He smiled. “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” He said. “What? I’m not embarrassed!” I groaned. “It’s okay darling.” he whispered opened the portrait hole. “Whatever.” I laughed. “We should go to my dorm. I have a feeling George will be right behind us.” I said. “Probably. But is your dorm empty?” he asked. “Always. Katie and Alicia stay in the library during their free period and Angelina stays in the common room since she’s a prefect.” I smiled. “Perfect.” He laughed. I opened the door and Fred fell onto my bed. “Ooh cozy.” he laughed. I rolled my eyes. I took off my robe and crawled into the bed. Fred kissed me softly. “I think I may actually take a nap.” I yawned. “Okay.” He said pressing his lips to mine. “Get some rest beautiful.” he said. “Fred?” I asked. “Yeah?” he said. “How are we going to tell Molly?” I asked. “Christmas is close.” I said. He laughed. “No idea but it’s gonna be crazy.” he said. I sighed. “Well. Maybe not. She probably already knows it” he said. “What do you mean?” I asked. “Well over the summer I told Charlie and Bill that I liked you and mom overheard.” he said. “Oh.” I sighed snuggling into his chest. “She was happy. She said that she hoped we would end up together because she didn’t want to see me with anyone else.” he said. “Well at least I have your parents approval.” I said sleepily. “They love you.” he said. I hummed. Fred stroked my hair. “I love you.” I said drifting off to sleep. Fred smiled and closed his eyes as well. 

I woke to an empty bed. I sat up and saw Katie sitting on her bed. “Hey.” she said. I smiled. “He went down. George was looking for him.” She said. “Thanks.” I yawned. “I knew you two would end up together at some point.” she chuckled. “Makes one of us.” I said. She smiled. I slipped my shoes and robe back on and made my way to the common room. I reach the bottom of the steps and Lee and George started at me. “Hey!” I yelled. “Chill.” I said. They sighed. “We should of been the first to know!” frowned George. Lee squealed and hugged me. “I am so happy.” he said. “Aw Georgie. Don’t be mad.” I said. He smiled. “You make him happy.” He said. “I have never seen him so happy.” George whispered. Fred walked over to us. “Okay enough. Sorry we didn’t tell you.” Fred said grabbing my hand. “We need to get to class.” He said pulling me towards the portrait. 

———————

“I will not having you ruin the gryffindor reputation by behaving like a bunch of babbling, bumbling band of baboons.” said Professor Mcgonagal. I saw Fred and George whiysomething to each other. Ron whispered to Harry and Mcgonagal snapped her head in his direction. “Mr. Weasley. Please join me.” she said. Ron swallowed and joined her. “Now watch closely. You all will practice here in a minute.” she said. “Grab my waist.” she said to Ron. “Your what?” he said. They started to waltz and I clapped my hand over my mouth. I looked to see fred swaying to the music. We made eye contact and he winked. George was laughing at something Harry said. “Okay everyone. On your feet.” Said Mcgonagal. Fred walked over to me. “Wanna dance, beautiful?” He asked. I giggled and took his hand. 

A week went by since our dance lessons with Mcgonagal. George was pacing his dorm as he thought. “Okay I mean I like the idea and all but we should work on antidotes so we can start selling.” he said. Fred was playing with the end of my shirt and nodded. “Okay yeah. You’re right.” Fred said. “Puking pastilles first then?” George nodded. “Probably will be the easiest. I will go grab the stuff while you look up a recipe to try?” George asked. Fred nodded. As soon as the door closed Fred turned to me. I looked at him. “So. I know it’s not very romantic but will you go to the ball with me?” He asked. I smiled. “Of course!” I said. Fred grabbed my chin and placed his lips softly on mine. “Good. I don’t wanna go with anyone else.” He smiled. “Well considering i’m your girlfriend.” I laughed. He rolled his eyes. I pecked his lips and looked at him. “You know I love you.” I whispered. He hummed in response. “And you know I love you. More actually.” he said. I kissed him again but this time slowly and passionately. I heard George’s footsteps coming closer. I went to pull away but Fred held me close. “George is coming.” I mumbled. The door swung open and Fred groaned. “Should have known.” George said sitting his stuff down. “Want me to come back?” he smirked. “Fuck off. You already ruined it.” Fred groaned. George shook his head. I looked at the clock and stood up. “I should go. I promised Katie and Angelina I would go dress shopping.” I said. Fred nodded. “Wanna meet for a butterbeer after?” Fred asked. “Okay.” I smiled. 

————

“What about this?” Asked Angelina. “That’s cute!” said Katie. “Go try it on!” Angelina went to the changing room. “Any luck?” Katie asked. “No. I honestly hate dresses.” I sighed. She smiled. “You would look good in that one.” She said. I picked up the dress and looked at it. “I’ll go try it on.” katie nodded and turned to look at a dress.

The dress fit perfectly. It hugged every curve at a flattering angle. There was a small slit up the side but it stopped right above the knee. I twirled and laughed. It was perfect. “Let us see!” Yelled Angelina. I opened the door and their jaws dropped. “That was made for you!” Katie said. I smiled and twirled. “Please get it! Fred is going to have a heart attack.” Angelina said. “Right! I almost did. You’re hot as fuck!” Katie said. I smiled. “That dress looks amazing.” I said to Angelina. She nodded. “I’m getting this one.” she said going to change. I looked at the clock and sighed. “I have to go. I told the boys i’d meet them for a butterbeer.” i said to katie. “Okay. if you want me and Angelina are going back after this. We can take your dress for you.” She said. “Really? That would be awesome!” I said. I quickly changed and paid. “Thanks again.” I smile. 

I pushed open the door to the three broomsicks to see Fred sitting there alone. “Where are the others?” I asked. “They stayed back to-“ he stopped as the bar keep placed two butterbeers in front of us. Fred smiled and looked back at me. “Did you find a dress?” he asked. “Yeah! Katie is taking it back for me.” I said. “Hmm. Can I see it when we get back?” he asked. I shrugged. “Or you can wait.” He smirked. “Yeah. I guess I can.” I smiled. I raised my eyebrow. “You figure out the antidote yet?” I asked. “Sorta. George got distracted a few minutes after you left.” I smirked. He stood up and sat next to me. “I mean. I was glad he is distracted. So we can get some alone time.” He said sipping his butterbeer. I smiled. “Missed me that much?” I asked. “Yep! I missed you as soon as you left.” he said placing his hand on my knee. I took a gulp of my butterbeer. “Molly take the news well about us not coming home?” I asked. “She already knew. She sent our dress robes. I’m gonna look hot.” He chuckled. “You always look hot.” I said. He looked at me. “You think so?” he smirked. “Mhmm.” I said taking another sip. “Why are you nervous?” He whispered in my ear. “I’m not.” I said swallowing. He pressed a kiss to my temple. “Quite the opposite really.” I said. He pulled my chin so I was looking at him. “Oh. I see.” He said. I went to say something but he kissed me. I melted into the kiss. His hand went up my thigh. I tensed and he pulled away. He read my face and laughed. “Hush.” I said kissing him again. 

The kiss got heated quickly. I pulled away panting. “Why don’t we go back?” I asked. He nodded and stood up. We walked back to the castle hand in hand. Fred didn’t say much but looked at me occasionally. I didn’t know what to say. We got to the common room and it was empty. “We can go back to mine. I’m sure George and Lee are still-“ I said. Fred chuckled. “Probably.” We pushed open the door and it was empty. My dress was placed on the chair. “This it?” he asked. I nodded. “Wanna model?” he smirked. “Hmm. I’m not really in the mood.” I said. “Not in the mood for what?” he asked confused. “To wear any clothes.” I said. Fred’s eyes lit up and I smirked. He mumbled a “fuck.” and stepped closer to me. “I mean. Are you sure?” He asked. I looked down at my hands. “Well.” I said. He put her fingers under my chin so I would look at him. “We don’t have to. We can wait.” He said. I smiled. “I mean I wanna do other stuff beside you know-“ I said blushing slightly. “Like what?” he smirked walking away and sitting on my bed. I followed him. I straddled his lap. He looked at me to say something but I kissed him. It was slow and passionate. He picked me up and I squealed. “Fred stop.” I “giggled. He chuckled. “Here.” he said sitting me in the middle of the bed. He closed the curtains and muffled a silencing charm. He sat back on the pillows. “We’ll come here.” he said. I straddled his lap again. He pulled me into a kiss and it was hungry and full of lust. I bit his lip softly and he groaned into my mouth. I smirked. My hands wrapped around his neck as he grabbed my waist. I pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes. His cheeks were flushed. He connected his lips to my neck and kissed softly. I hummed in response. I reconnected our lips. Fred squeezed my ass and I gasped. He took the opportunity to explore my mouth. I shifted my weight and I felt his semi through his pants. I tugged on the end of his shirt and he pulled away. He shrugged it off and my eyes raked over his toned chest. My hand ran down his torso. “Your turn.” he said pulled off my sweater. The cold air hit my warm skin and I gasped. Fred looked at me. “You’re so beautiful.” he said placing a kiss on my shoulder. I sighed. I pulled his mouth back to mine. He cupped my breast into his hand. “This okay?” he asked. I nodded. He kneaded it gently and I let out a groan. He kissed my neck again and left little marks on my collar bone. I sat down all the way on his lap and felt his hard on press into my thigh. He groaned at the friction. My hand ran down his chest to the tent in his pants. He sighed as I rubbed him through his pants. I kissed his lips again and trailed my mouth to his neck. He sighed. My fingers fumbled with the buttons on his pants. He stopped my movements. “You don’t have to.” he said. I smirked. “I want to.” I said. He groaned and helped me remove his pants. I felt my eyes widen as I look at the growing tent. I swallowed and played with the band of the boxers. “You okay?” he asked. I nodded. “Just tell me what to do.” I mumbled. He gave me a reassuring smile. I pulled off his boxers. His dick sprang out and slapped his stomach. I gulped. Fred sat up some and kissed me. “You don’t have to do this.” he said again. “I want to.” I said. He nodded. He brushed the hair out of my face. His hand played with the clasp of my bra. “This okay?” he asked. I nodded and he unsnapped it. He tossed the bra to the bottom of the bed. He kissed me again. I felt myself relax. He cupped my breasts and squeezed lightly. I pushed him back and started to kiss he neck again. I reached to undo my jeans. I kicked them off and shivered. I reattached my lips to his neck and worked my way down. Fred sighed. I grabbed his dick and slowly started to pump. Fred groaned and closed his eyes. I smirked and continued to his down his body. His hips bucked against my hand. I got to his dick and I hesitated. “You don’t have to do anything else. This is perfect.” he breathed. I smiled. I licked the tip and he shuddered. I swirled my tongue around the tip. He watched me. I sent him a small smile before i took half of him into my mouth. “Oh fuck-“ he groaned. I hummed earning a moan. I pumped what I couldn’t fit. I bobbed my head slightly. Fred grabbed the sheets. “Holy fuck.” he moaned. I quickened my pace. Fred’s breathing quickened. He pulled my hair and I felt his dick twitch. I pulled off and pumped quicker. He let out short gasping moans as he came over his stomach. He closed his eyes and threw his head back. His mouth was slightly parted as he came down from his high. He was beautiful. I wiped my mouth and sat back on my heels. He opened is eyes and panted. “Well shit.” he breathed. “Was it okay?” I asked. He laughed. “I mean.” he said pointing to his stomach. I blushed. He murmured a clean up spell. Before I could react he pulled me into him. He kissed me softly. I giggled. “Your turn.” he whispered. “It’s okay.” I said. He frowned. “Okay. When you’re ready. I don’t wanna push you.” he said. “but when you are, get ready. I am going to make you feel so good.” he whispered. I sighed. “I just-“ I said. “What?” he asked running his fingers in my hair. “I don’t know what to do.” I said. He smiled. “Just relax.” He said. I looked down. “We don’t have to.” he whispered. “We can wait.” I looked at him. “Just tell me what to do.” I said. Fred smiled. “Tell me if you want to stop.” I nodded. He kissed me softly and flipped us over. I laid my head back as he pushed himself against my body. He bit my lip and i let him explore my mouth. I felt his hand travel down my body. I shivered as he traced patterns on my inner thigh. He started to kiss down my neck, leaving marks here and there. “You still okay?” he asked. I nodded. He continued down to my collar bone. “You’re so beautiful.” he whispered. I sighed as he sucked on my nipple. He smirked and continued down. He placed himself in between my thighs. He traced his tongue on my inner thigh making me shudder again. “You still okay?” he asked. “Yes.” I sighed. He hummed and ran his finger up my slit. I let out a groan. He smirked and attached his tongue to my clit. I let out a soft moan. “Don’t hold back.” Fred said. I laughed as he continued to swirl his tongue. I moaned and he hummed in response. Vibrations ran up my body. He placed his thumb on my clit and rubbed circles. His tongue was at my entrance slowly moving in and out. “Oh fuck.” I moaned. He pulled away and smirked. “I think this is my favorite view.” he said. I looked down at him. He took his other hand and ran his fingers up and down my slit. I felt them at my entrance and he looked at me. I nodded and he pushed them in slowly. “Oh.” I moaned. I felt Fred’s tongue back on my clit. He picked up the pace and I felt my stomach explode. “Fred- I think-“ “Come for me.” he mumbled. I squeezed my eyes shut and threw my head back. My back arched and I let out a moan. “Oh my god.” I breathed as I felt Fred kiss back up my body. He kissed my neck. “I love you.” I panted. Fred chuckled and casted a cleaning spell. He pulled me into him. “I love you.” he said kissing my temple. I smiled. Fred sighed and peaked at the clock. “I have to met george in a few.” he sighed. I groaned and snuggle closer into his chest. “Come with me? Then we can go to dinner.” he said. “Okay.” I said sitting up. He pulled me in for another kiss. I grabbed his sweater and pulled it on. “No bra?” he asked. I shook my head. He smirked. I grabbed a pair of jeans and slipped them on and placed my hair in a bun. Fred got dressed and took my hand. Katie walked in. “Hey.” she said. “Hey.” I said. She continued to walk and Fred laughed. “What?” i asked. “You have a hickey on your neck.” He said. “Oh.” he closed the door and led me to his dorm. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: adult content and drug use

It was the night of the Yule ball. I was sitting in my dorm getting ready. “Tonight is going to be fun!” said Angelina. “I know. I am so excited!” said Katie. I smiled. I finished with my hair and placed my dress on. “Ugh. So pretty.” said Alicia. I smiled. I looked at the clock. “Okay. I have to go meet Lee. I’ll see you guys later.” I said. “Bye!” they yelled. I walked into the common room to see Lee sitting on the couch. “Hey handsome.” I said. He turned around and his jaw dropped. “Annalise! Wow!” he choked. “Right?!” I said. “Prettiest person there is!” he said. “Lee!” I laughed. “What. I’m telling the truth! The boys went down already.” he said as the girls walked down. “Ready?” he asked. I nodded.

We walked down the steps to the entrance hall. I spotted the two red heads from the top of the stairs. George turned around and did a double take. He looked at me and smiled. He hit Fred on the arm like 20 times. Fred looked at him and punched him in the shoulder. George pointed at me. Fred’s head whipped around. Butterflies erupted into my stomach. He watched me walk all the way down and slowly made his way to me. George walked over to Lee. “Um.” was all he said. I blushed. “You are breathtaking.” he said. I smiled. “You clean up nice.” I said taking his arm to walk into the great hall. He shrugged. “I mean you look pretty great without anything on too.” He whispered. “Always romantic.” I smirked. “Always.” he smiled. We watched as the champions walked in. “Hermione came with Krum?” I asked. I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned to see Trevor. “You look so good!” he said. “So do you!” I said looking at his robes. “This is Derek!” he said. “Hi.” I said to the tall Drumstrang boy. “Good to meet you.” he said. “Fred. Rumor has it you’re going to spike the punch.” said Trevor. “Already did.” he said. “Fred!” I laughed. “Oh. Cedric also came with Cho. I heard her this morning.” He said. I smiled. “Happy for him.” I said. He nodded. Derek whispered something in Trevors ear. “Well. I’ll see you later.” he said. “Bye.” I said. I turned to Fred. “You know. I kinda like him. He seems fun.” he said. “I’ll introduce you two.” I said. I laid my head on his shoulder as the champions started to dance. 

I sighed as the song changed. “I need a drink.” I said. Fred smiled and grabbed my hand. As we approached the drink table we saw George consoling Lee. “What happened?” Fred asked. “Some slytherins came over and said some things.” George said. I could tell he was mad but tried to keep calm. I frowned. “Oh Annalise!” I heard Rachael said. I sighed. “What?” I said. “You’re a little bitch.” she said. “Oh sorry.” I said turning back around. Fred glared. “Control your dog. It might bite.” she laughed. I turned around. “Um. Are we 12? Really need to work on your insults.” I said. She laughed. “You know. I think I am done with this punch.” she said. Before I could react she threw it on me. I was lunging for her when Fred grabbed me. “No. She’s not worth it.” he whispered. I sighed. She laughed and walked away. “Come on you three. I have something that will lighted the mood.” Fred said leading us out of the great hall.

We get back to the common room. “Go change and meet me back here in like 10.” Fred whispered. I nodded and turned on my heels. George and Lee were whispering things to each other as the tumbled up the stairs. Fred sighed and walked after them.

I quickly changed into a sweater and some leggings. I let my hair down and quickly removed my makeup. I slipped on my slippers and sat in the common room. Lee was the next one down. He was wearing George’s sweater and some sweats. He landed next to me with a sigh. Fred came down next. I looked in between them. Fred sent me a small smile. I was about to ask what was going on when George walked into the common room. “Ready.” he sighed. Fred grabbed my hand and led me out of the common room. 

“Okay.” Fred said ducking behind a corner. “Where are we going?” I asked. “To the hideout.” said George. “Where?” I questioned. “Okay in here. Quickly.” Fred said opening a passage. I ducked in and gasped. “How long did you know about this?” I asked. “A few weeks. We wanted to surprise you two.” said Fred. It was covered in blankets and pillows. “When did you do this?” Asked Lee. “A few weeks ago.” said George. “Anyways. After party time!” Fred said holding a bag of herbs. Well it wasn’t herbs. Lee’s eyes lit up. “Hell yeah.” he said. Fred turned to me. “Have you smoked?” he asked. I shook my head. “It’s a good time.” he smiled. Lee grabbed my shoulder. “As long as Fred here doesn’t try to kill you.” he said. “My first time was awful.” I looked at him. “What do you mean?” I asked. George called us over. Fred nudged me. “It’s easy. Just inhale hold for a second and exhale.” he said lighting the end of what looked like a cigarette. “You also don’t have to.” He said exhaling. George took a big hit and passed it to Lee. “Alright you two. What happened at the ball?” Fred asked. Lee groaned. He handed it to me and I placed it at my lips. I slowly inhaled and held for a second. I passed it to Fred as i exhaled. “Some Slytherin said some slick shit.” George said. “He called us faggots. And not to mention he spit on me.” Lee said at George. Fred sighed. “But who cares. I mean I said some shit about the spitting but the slur?” said George. “I would have pumbled him into the ground if you would had let me.” Lee sighed. “Why does every society hate me.” He said. “No it’s more like why does every society have assholes.” I said. “George did better than me. I would have knocked the shit out of whoever.” I said. “Yeah we saw.” Fred said. Lee smiled. “It’s okay. Tell us who it was and me and Fred will prank them.” I said. Fred snapped his head at me. “You initiating a prank?” Fred asked. “Well how else are we going to get them back.” I said. I took a bigger hit and passed it to Fred. “It was Pucey and his gang of snakes.” Said George. I nodded. I turned to Lee. “What else is bothering you?” I asked. He shook his head. I frowned. “You know you can tell us anything mate.” Said Fred. “Yeah. I know.” he said taking a hit. 

We sat there for a few more minutes smoking until it was all gone. I slumped back into pillows and sighed. Fred and George were laughing about something and Lee was just sitting staring at his hands. I crawled over to him. “Hey.” I whispered. He smiled. “How you doing?” he asked. “Amazing.” I laughed sitting back. He chuckled. “What’s wrong?” I asked him. He sighed. “It’s just what Pucey said to me and George.” he said. “Don’t listen to that fucker. You are an amazing person.” I said. He smiled. “For a second I think George was listening to him.” he said. “What did he say?” I asked. He sighed. “That we are freaks of nature. Then he went on to saying how George was a blood traitor and a traitor to all men for dating someone like me.” He said. “George doesn’t believe that.” I said shocked. “Well he just stood there not doing anything. I don’t know. Then I got spit on and that kinda made him turn on Pucey.” He said. “He probably was in shock. I mean the wizarding world is still behind when it comes to gay marriage. You both know that and how people will might react. I’m not saying it’s right. People shouldn’t care who others love. He probably was in shock and didn’t know how to react. He loves you. You have him wrapped around your finger. Please don’t doubt that for a second.” I said. He nodded. “I know. I feel like an ass.” he said. “No. Don’t feel like that. I don’t know how it feels to be in your situation but your feelings are valid. When stuff like that happens you just need to laugh and let me know who’s bothering you so I can hex them into this century.” I said. He laughed. “Thank you Annalise.” I smiled. “Now go give your boyfriend a hug.” I smiled. “He’s been staring at you for the past five minutes.” He looked at George. George’s face soften with concern as Lee made his way to him. Fred walked over to me. “What was that about?” He asked. “Long story.” I said turning to him as he sat down. “Well you got to Lee. That’s talent.” he said. I watched as George planted kisses all over Lee’s face making him squirm. Fred grabbed my chin so I was looking at him. “I love you.” he whispered. I smiled. “I love you.” I said. He leaned in and kissed me softly. We heard a grunt. We looked over to see George overtop of Lee. “Alright you two. Not in the hideout spot. Or in front of us.” He said. They sat up and blushed. “Wanna smoke more?” Fred asked the group. We all nodded. 

“So.” Said George. “What?” asked Fred exhaling. “I don’t know.” He giggled. I laughed. He put away the stuff and laid back on the pillows. “Is that a hickey!” Lee asked me as I placed my hair in a bun. “Maybe.” I smirked. He laughed. “You two finally did it then?” he asked. “Lee!” Fred said. I blushed a little. George turned to Fred and they started to whisper. Lee scooted closer to me. “Is he as big as George?” he asked. I gasped and hit in on the shoulder. “What? I knew his dick was big, but THAT big.” he said. The twins snapped their heads in our direction. “What you two whispering about.” asked George. “Nothing.” I said. “How big Fred’s dick is.” Lee said. “Lee!” I squealed. Fred fell over laughing. George’s jaw dropped. “Lee! Why are you-“ George asked. “Because. It must be a weasley thing. I mean you all are hot and-“ I placed my hand over my mouth. George got up and tackled Lee. They started to whisper and Fred grabbed my waist and pulled me into him. “So my dick is a topic of discussion.” he smirked. “I didn’t start it and I didn’t contribute.” I groaned. Fred chuckled. “It’s okay. We’re flattered.” he said. “Fred-“ he cut me off with a kiss. “Only joking love.” We heard a moan and Fred sighed. “Oi! You two stop that. We are still here.” George pulled away and smirked at Lee. Lee laughed and sat up. “George! Can you come here for a moment.” Fred said. I watched them whisper back and forth. They looked at us and I felt Lee next to me. “What do you think they are on about?” asked Lee. I shrugged. They both looked at us. Me and Lee looked at each other. “Oh no.” Said Lee. “George is giving me that look.” I looked back to Fred. He nodded to George and they walked over to us. Fred grabbed my hand. “It’s officially Christmas.” he said. I nodded. “What are you doing?” I asked standing up. “Giving you your first christmas present.” he said looking at george and lee. I turned to them and george was smiling. He turned to Lee and whispered something. “This is out first Christmas as a couple. I saw you eyeing this a while ago and-“ he said reaching into his pocket. “I got it.” he said placing a box into my hand. I looked at him. “Fred!” I said opening it. I pulled out the necklace and sighed. “This is expensive! You shouldn’t have!” I said. He laughed. “Yeah but it’s worth it.” he said turning me around and placing it around my neck. He moved my hair and kissed placed a kiss on my neck as he clasped it. “It’s beautiful.” I said. He chuckled. It looked beautiful on you.” he whispered. “My presents are no where near as nice.” I said turning back to him. “It’s not a competition. Besides. As long as we are together. I got everything I want.” He whispered leaning in and capturing me in a kiss. He pulled away and smiled. “And for you.” said George. Lee protested as he was pulled up. I watched as George handed him a small box. “It took me a while to save up for it but I know you’ve wanted this for a while.” Lee stood there in aw. “Well. Open it!” He said rubbing his thumb against his cheek. Lee smiled and opened the box. “George!” he said. Fred chuckled and pulled my into his side. Lee took out a small golden bracelet. He wrapped his arms around his neck. “Look on the inside.” George said. It was engraved with their initials. “How much did you spend on this?” Lee laughed. “Don’t worry about that.” He said kissing him softly. Lee hummed. “It’s beautiful.” he said. George smiled. “I told you I got good taste. I mean look at who I get to shag all the time.” He smirked. “George Weasley! Control yourself!” he laughed. Fred gagged. “Anyways. Come on you three. We should head back.” 

The girls were gone and I pulled Fred to my dorm. I slipped off my slippers and pants as I climbed into bed. “I’m still high.” I laughed. Fred hummed. He slipped off his shirt and climbed next to me. “Happy Christmas Annalise.” he whispered. “Happy Christmas Freddie.” i said closing my eyes and resting my head on his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair and sighed. I quickly drifted to sleep. 

A few hours went by and I was awoken by Fred. I opened my eyes as he let out a soft moan. As I sat up I saw his bulge. I laughed softly. I casted a silencing charm and shook him slightly. “Freddie.” I whispered. He groaned and rolled over. I felt him push against my leg. “Fred!” I said a little bit louder. He sighed and grinded into my leg. I shook him more aggressively and he rolled back over. I sighed and kissed him. “Wake up sleeping beauty.” I laughed. He opened his eyes and sat up. “Oh shit I-“ he said. “Having a nice dream?” I giggled. He rubbed his face. “Sorry.” he whispered. I laughed and grabbed his hands. “Want some help?” I asked. He let out a chuckle. I straddled his lap. He grabbed my waist. “Let me take care of it.” I said kissing his lips. He kissed me back hungrily. I smiled and rotated my hips. He groaned as I started to kiss down his neck as to his collar bone. I ran my hands down his chest and reached his bulge. I palmed it through his pants and he leaned back on to the pillows. I trailed my tounge down to the waist band of his pants and kissed softly. I pulled off his pants and boxers. His dick smacked his stomach. In the dim light I saw him looked down at me. I sent him a wink and licked the tip. He let out a breathy sigh as I lowered my mouth. I pumped what I couldn’t fit and he fisted the sheets. I bobbed my head fast knowing he was close. I felt his dick twitch and I pulled away. I pumped him faster as he came all over his stomach. He let out a raspy moan as he threw his head back. “Fuck-“ he breathed. I muttered a cleaning spell and he sat up. I tossed him his boxers and he placed them on. “Better?” I asked. “Much.” he grinned. I laid back down and Fred pulled me into him. “I love you.” he mumbled. I smiled. “I love you more Freddie.” he hummed and closed his eyes. I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: adult content and mentions of abuse

“Annalise.” I heard. I groaned and rolled over. “Wake up sleepy head.” Fred laughed. “It’s Christmas.” he said kissing my shoulder. “I’m sleepy.” I said. “Fine. I’ll go see what the boys are doing. I’ll be back in five.” he whispered kissing my temple. “Mm k.” I replied. I heard him leave and I drifted back to sleep. 

“Come on babe. I wanna open presents.” he whispered. I groaned. He pulled off the covers. “Hey!” I yelled grabbing at the covers. He grabbed my hands. “Good morning.” he smiled. “Fuck you.” I smiled. “Hmm. Later. The boys are waiting for us downstairs.” he said kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. “I rather stay in bed all day.” I whispered. He smirked. “That sounds wonderful but i’m hungry. We can come back.” he whispered. I sighed. “Deal.” I said sitting up. He moved to the foot of my bed. He handed me a package. I smiled and tore it open. “A sweater! I love you mom!” I smiled. He laughed. “This is from her too.” he said. “Fuck yes! Fudge!” I laughed. 

George got me some candy from honeydukes. Lee got me some gloves since he accidently lost my other one. Cedric and Trevor got me more quills since they took my extras. Fred got me some candy, a beanie, and a book. I looked at him. I smiled and pulled him into me. “You’re the cutest.” I said. He snorted. “I prefer sexy, personally.” he laughed. I rolled my eyes. “Way to ruin the moment.” I laughed. He kissed me. “I am not.” he laughed. I laughed and kissed his cheek. “Okay. Let’s go to breakfast.” he said. I stood up and slipped on some pants. I grabbed Fred’s hand and we made our way to the common room. 

I was munching on some bacon when the post came. A letter dropped in front of me and I looked at it confused. I ripped it open and read: 

_My dearest daughter,_

_I miss you. Happy Christmas! Racheal told me all about how much you have grown. I have a source that tells me you are top of your class! I am so proud. I am writing in hopes you will give me a chance. I want to be in your life! You need your Father. I know that you have been staying at the Weasleys. I spoke to Arthur and thanked him for the kindness but I wish you to return back home this summer. Please write me back, I hate myself for not being in your life._

_P.S. I was framed for your moms murder. Please let me explain. I would never hurt her or you like that._

_With love,_

_Your father._

I stood up and folded the letter. I ran out of the great hall. Fred called after me but I ignored him. My mind was reeling. I raced to the commons room. Fred was on my heels. “Annalise! Stop! What is it?” he asked. I got to the common room and searched for a piece of parchment and a quill. I found one and I hastily scribbled a note to Arthur. Fred was standing there watching me. “Annalise?” he whispered. I folded the letter and tears spilled from my eyes. Fred wrapped me in a hug. “He reached out to me. I don’t home what to do.” I said. Fred shushed me. “It’s going to be okay.” he reassured. I swallowed. “I’m gonna send a letter to your dad. He said he talked to Arthur but I just need to be sure.” I hiccuped. Fred nodded. “He knows I am with you guys. I don’t want anyone to get hurt.” I said starting to hyperventilate. “Annalise. That isn’t going to happen. Come. I’ll walk with you to the owlery.” he said taking my hand. I wiped my eyes. 

“He wants me to stay with him this summer.” I said. “I don’t want to but I can’t stay with you. I am afraid he will try something.” I sighed. Fred wrapped me in his arms. “We have a while to worry about that. Dad will keep everyone safe.” he said. I nodded. “It just doesn’t feel real.” I sighed. He ran his hand up my back to soothe me. “I’ll probably go home since it is hidden.” I said. Fred sighed. “Just wait for dad’s reply okay?” he said. I nodded. “For now. Let’s go take a nap.” he whispered. I smiled and let him drag me up to his dorm. I kicked my shoes off and crawled into his bed. He pulled off his shirt. “I’m gonna go take a shower.” he whispered. I nodded. “Wanna join?” he said smirking. I rolled my eyes and smiled. “Is that a yes?” he asked. I sighed. I stood up and grabbed his hand. He closed the door and locked it. I turned on the water and let it heat it up. He grabbed my waist and kiss my neck. “I’m in love with you.” he whispered. I melted into his touch. I hummed and threw my head back. “Let me take your mind off of things.” he whispered. I sighed and turned around. “Okay.” I said. I took off my sweater and pants. He slipped off his pants and socks. I slipped my underwear down and unhooked my bra. I stepped into the warm shower and sighed. Fred stepped in behind me and turned me around. I giggled as he placed a kiss on my forehead. He pushed my head back so the water was running down my hair. He kissed my neck softly. As soon as my hair was soaked he turned me back around and rubbed shampoo in my hair. It smelled like cedarwood. He massaged my scalp and I let out a soft sigh. “Feels good.” I sighed. He hummed and placed a kiss on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and pressed against him. We continued to stay like that for a few minutes. “Okay turn around so you can rinse.” I did and I felt his hands run through my hair. “Hmmm.” I sighed. He dropped his hands to my waist and pushed my against the wall. “You’re so beautiful.” he whispered against my neck. He sucked lightly and I let out a soft moan. He smirked and tailed his mouth down my body. I grabbed his hair. He sighed as he took my nipple in his mouth. I threw my head. He continued his way down leaving marks here and there. He lifted my leg onto his shoulder. I let out a moan as he wrapped his lips over my clit. He looked up at me. My hands were still in his hair. “Fuck Fred-“ I whined. He hummed and I gasped. I felt his hand under my ass to steady me. His fingers were at my entrance. “Please.” I whispered. He smirked and inserted them. “Fuck.” I gasped. He sped up his tounge as he curled his fingers inside of me. He kept that pace for a few moments as I begin to shake. “I’m-“ I said letting out a moan. He sped up his fingers as I came. He slowly dropped my leg and kissed up my body. I catched my breath as he stood up. “Fuck.” I said grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss. He pulled away smiling. “Am I that good?” he laughed. I rolled my eyes. He kissed me again. “Joking.”

——————-

A few weeks had passed and I hadn’t heard anything from Arthur. I was starting to get nervous. I was sitting in the common room rereading some notes when I felt Angelina sit next to me. “This is for you.” she said handing me a letter. “Thanks.” I said. She nodded and stood up. I opened it so see Fred’s handwriting. 

_“Astronomy tower at 12.”_

I smiled and looked at the clock. It was 11:20. I packed up my stuff and went up to my dorm. I sat on my bed and sighed. Was it stupid to worry about Arthur. Maybe he was trying to figure something out. I heard a knock on the door. “Annalise? Sorry. This is also for you.” Angelina said. I sighed. I opened in and saw it was from Professor Dumbledore. I furrowed my eyebrows. 

_“Please come by my office as soon as you get this. Password strawberry sours.”_

I folded the note and walked down to the common room. George walked in and smiled. “Hey!” he said. “Hi.” I said. “What’s wrong?” he asked. “Nothing. I have to go see Professor Dumbledore.” I said. He nodded. I walked through the portrait hole and made my way down to Dumbledores office. 

I stood outside of the door and knocked. The door swung open to reveal Professor Dumbledore and Arthur. “Annalise. Come in.” Dumbledore said. I walked over to the chair and sat. “I’m assuming you know why you are here.” Arthur said. I nodded. “Sorry for not sending a letter. It made more sense to talk in person.” Arthur said. “It’s okay.” I said. He smiled. “Annalise. Arthur has told me about your father and what happened. We are trying everything we can to keep you at the Weasleys.” Dumbledore said. I swallowed. “But?” I asked. “He has threatened legal action.” he said. My eyes fell to my lap. “We are trying to see if you can come stay towards the end of summer.” Arthur said. “We will figure out somehow to get you out.” he said. I nodded. “You turn 17 in August?” asked Dumbledore. I nodded not looking up. “Once you turn 17 then he doesn’t have control over you. You can leave them. However we will still try and keep you out.” Arthur said. “Do you think I could just go into hiding?” I asked. “No. Like we said he’s threaten legal action. If that was possible then-“ Dumbledore said. I sighed. “I’m so sorry Annalise.” Arthur said. “Is there anything I can do in the meantime?” he asked. I sighed. “No. Thank you for everything.” I said. He walked over to me. He pulled me up in a hug. “I’ll see you in August. We will come up with a plan to get you out.” he said. I nodded and sniffled. “What about my mother. He said that-“ I choked. “I don’t know. I know someone on the case and as soon as we have an answer, you will know.” He said. I nodded. “Also. Annalise I got professor McGonagall’s report about the incident. I am using that to help get you to stay with Arthur but I am not sure it will be enough.” he said. I looked at the floor. “I will keep you in the loop. Any questions or concerns?” Dumbledore asked. I shook my head. “You may go. If you need anything you can come to me anytime.” Dumbledore said. I nodded and stood up. “Thank you.” I whispered. Arthur nodded and I walked out. I caught a glimpse of the time and it was almost 12.

I walked to the astronomy tower. I pushed open the door and gasped. There was a blanket with food and wine. Candles were floating in mid air and Fred was leaning against the railing smiling. “Fred-“ I said. He walked over to me. “Not much of a date but-“ He said pulling me over to the blanket. I smiled. He studied my face. “What’s wrong?” he asked brushing some hair out of my face. “Nothing. Just tired from studying.” he nodded. “Come eat a snack and relax.” he said. I smiled and let him pull me towards the blanket. “I got some of your favorites. I got strawberries, chocolate chip cookies, I know not your first choice but that’s all the elves had prepared and I didn’t want them to worry with making anything else, there’s bacon croissants and some wine in the bottom. I got the houses elves to sneak it in for me.” he said. I smiled. “Any particular reason why you did this?” I asked. He brushed my cheek. “Because I love you.” He whispered. I pulled him in for a kiss. “Fancy a glass of wine?” he asked. I nodded and sat on the blanket. “This summer I will take you out on a real date.” he said. I smiled. “We might have to wait for August.” I said. He looked at me confused. “Why?” he asked. “Because I have to-“ I said. I looked down. “I have to go with my dad. There’s nothing your dad can do. He’s tried.” I said. Fred sighed and wrapped me in a hug. “I’m sorry Annalise.” he said. “It’s okay. I turn 17 in August so I can come back then.” I said. “And as soon as you do when will go on that date.” He whispered. I laughed and leaned into him. “I love you Annalise.” he said. “I love you more fred.” I whispered. He placed a kiss on my forehead. “I will take that wine now.” I said. He poured a glass. I took a sip and sighed. “I’m dreading the school year now. It’s going to go by so fast given the circumstances.” I sighed. “We will make the best of it.” he said sipping the wine. I leaned my head on his shoulder. “I love you.” I whispered. “I love you more.”

——————

“I told Harry that the second task is in the black lake. I just don’t know what the task is.” said Cedric. “You told Harry?” asked Trevor. “Yeah! He told me about the dragons. wanted to pay him back.” He said. Cho walked over and sat herself in Cedrics lap. “I’m not sure how i’m going to breathe under water.” He said. “Bubble charm.” Cho said. “You’re brilliant.” he said. She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Cho. Professor Dumbledore needs to talk to you.” said a ravenclaw. “Okay.” she said. “Meet me later?” Cedric asked. She nodded. He kissed her softly and Trevor gagged. I looked at the clock. “I have to go meet Lee. Good luck Ced.” he smiled. “See ya Annalise!” Trevor said. 

The next day, the twins were trying to get people to place bets. Me and Lee rolled our eyes and walked down to the lake. “This is crazy.” I said. “I know.” Lee sighed. I watched as the champions got ready. “Have you seen Cho?” asked Trevor. “No.” I said. “She wouldn’t miss the task.” he said looking around. “Maybe she got held up somewhere.” I said. “Hermione and Ron were missing this morning too.” Lee said. “Each champion has something hidden in the lake-“ Dumbledore said. I gasped. “You don’t think they-“ I said. “No way!” said Lee. “Now that’s-“ Trevor said. Fred and George walked over to us. “What?” George asked. “Dumbledore is crazy!” Lee said. Lee started to explain but Fred and George denied it. “Oh yeah. Let’s bet then.” Lee smirked. “If i’m right you gotta do what I want.” Lee said. George let out a laugh. “You’re on.” Fred turned to me. “You fancy a bet?” He asked. “Sure, but you’re gonna loose.” I said. “Sounds like i’ll still win.” he smirked. I smacked his shoulder. 

An hour went by and Cedric popped up with Cho. Lee and I laughed at the Twins faces. “Unbelievable.” George said. Fred smirked. Lee laughed and started to whisper in George’s ear. The next to finish was Krum and Hermione. “Where is Harry.” Hermione said. “He’s still down there.” i said. “What?” she said. A few minutes passed and Ron and Fleurs sister rose to the surface. We searched the waters surface and no sign of Harry. “He can’t last that long.” I said. Just then he sprang out of the water. I sighed in relief.

Later that night in the common room. George was drunk, dancing on a table. I sat in Fred’s lap and played with his hair. “You not drinking?” I asked. “No. Don’t really feel like it. Actually. Why don’t we go upstairs.” He said. “Okay.” I said. George stumbled off the table. Fred groaned. “Alright mate. Time for bed.” Said Fred. He motioned for Lee to help. “Hey. You’re so hot.” he mumbled to Lee. “George Weasley! You’re drunk.” he laughed. “Hmm. You single?” he said. I snorted. “George i’m your boyfriend.” He laughed. “Really?” George exclaimed. They dropped him onto the bed. “You got him?” Fred asked. Lee nodded. Fred turned to me. “My dorm?” I asked. He nodded. “Let me change first.” he said. 

——————

It was now March and nothing was happening. Fred was trying to soak as much time as possible before the end of the year. That included distracting me while I tried to study. Also tagging alone when I hung out with Cedric and Trevor. The three of them ended up becoming close which I was happy. That was until they started talking about me and how they always knew we liked each other. Fred of course just laughed and smiled as he listened. 

Towards the end of March, Lee and I decided to plan something for the twins. “They are 17! We should throw them a surprise party!” Lee said. “Yeah! I like that idea!” I said. “We should act like we forgot and-“ the twins walked in. “What you two whispering about?” asked George. “Nothing.” I said. “Homework.” Lee mumbled. I gave him a nod and Fred narrowed his eyes. “Hmm. Anyways. We need opinions.” He said. I looked for him to continue and sent Lee a smirk. 


	13. chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: adult content.

It was the last day of March. Lee sat next to me trying to figure out the twins schedule. “We can always rope someone into helping us set up while we distract them somehow.” I said. Lee groaned. “I barely got them to come.” He said. “It’s a Friday?” I laughed. “Yeah but it’s the middle of term.” He laughed. “Fifth years are freaking out already about OWLS.” he said. I nodded. “Okay how about we send them a letter to meet us in the Astronomy tower and you go and bring them back.” I said. “I can quickly set up and get everyone prepared.” I said. “This thing is tomorrow.” I sighed. “Or. I can help distract the twins while you two set up. Plus you both need to be here to surprise them.” Ginny said. I smiled. “Okay.” I said. “Will you give us like ten minutes?” I asked. “I can give you twenty. Just let me know when.” She said. Lee turned to me. “So that settles it. Let’s say 9 o’clock.” He said. I nodded. “Perfect.” she smiled. She went to join her friends and I turned to Lee. “They’re gonna be pissed at us tomorrow.” I sighed. “They’ll be okay. So wanna help me sneak in some Fire whiskey while they are in detention?” he asked. 

The next morning, Fred rolled over and smiled. “Morning.” I yawned. He kissed me softly. He watched my face as I closed my eyes again. “Shouldn’t you get up for class?” asked Fred. “No. I have a free period in the mornings on friday.” I yawned again. “Since when?” he asked confused. “Since I basically help teach charms.” I said. “I don’t need to attend the study sessions anymore.” Fred groaned. “You mean I have to sit all alone in class today of all days?” he asked. “I can always skip.” he said. I sighed. “Go to class Freddie. It’s friday.” I yawned again. I heard George and Lee whispering. I felt Fred get up and go to the bathroom. The door closed to the dorm and Lee opened the curtain. “George is pissed.” he frowned. “I think Fred is confused.” I whispered. “I am going to sneak out and go back to bed.” I said walking to the door. We escaped and I made it to my dorm. Angelina looked at me confused. “He’s mad isn’t he?” she asked. “George. Fred is just slightly confused.” I said. She laughed. “We are all gonna get pranked.” she laughed. “Do you need any help? I don’t have charms this morning either.” She said. I sighed. “No. Me and Lee stayed up late to get everything ready. Just now need to set it up later.” I yawned. “I think i’m gonna go back to sleep for a while.” I said crawling back into bed.

I walked into the great hall at lunch and ran into Trevor. “Hey. Come and rescue me in like five minutes. I’m pretending to have forgotten Fred’s birthday and by the looks of it-“ I said. Trevor looked at me confused. “Me and Lee are planning a surprise party.” I said. He laughed. “And you have to pretend to have forgotten his birthday?” he asked. I shrugged. “You’re in for it. Five minutes.” he said. I walked over to the table. George was whispering to Lee and he flashed his eyes at me. I sent him a smiled. “Enjoy your nap?” asked Fred. “Yep. How was charms?” I asked. He smiled. “You’re good you know.” he whispered. “Hmm. You gotta be a little more specific. I am good at a lot of things.” I smirked biting my sandwich. He sighed. “Two can play.” he said standing up. “Come on George. Don’t wanna be later for class.” he said. George sent a look to Lee and got up. They left the hall whispering to each other. “Fuck.” Lee groaned. “This is harder than I expected.” I smiled. “Stay strong.” 

Ginny took the twins out of the common room. Lee was hanging banners as I set up the food and drinks. “This is better than any celebration party.” said Ron. “Also the twins are mad. I would watch out for pranks.” he said. I laughed. “It’ll be okay.” I said. “Okay. Everyone hide!” Lee said. I dimmed the lights. 

A few minutes went by and I heard the twins mumbling. “Seriously Ginny. You didn’t think you brothers already knew about that spot.” George asked. “Where is everyone and why are the lights off?” asked Fred. “I don’t know. Studying?” Ginny laughed. I flicked on the lights and everyone jumped out. “Surprise!” They jumped and laughed. “Happy Birthday!” Lee and I yelled. George started to laugh uncontrollably. Fred looked around. “Seriously?” he asked. I smiled. “I didn’t forget your birthday and we wanted to surprise you.” I said walking over to him. “Alright. Who wants a drink!” Lee yelled and the common room cheered and music started. Fred laughed. “Wow. You could have still told me happy birthday.” he pouted. I kissed his jaw. “I’ll make it up later. Now let’s get you a drink.” I said grabbing his hand. He pulled me back to him. “Make it up how?” he asked. “You’ll see.” I said pulling him towards the drink table. 

As the night went on and bottles of fire whiskey began to disappear and the common room emptied. Fred walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. “Thank you.” he whispered. I turned around in his arms. “Your welcome.” I said. “Not everyday you turn 17.” I smiled. He smirked. I looked around to see the common room practically emptied. I turned off the music. “Let’s go.” I said pulling him up the stairs. We passed Lee and George in a make out sesh. “Y’all go upstairs.” i said. They pulled away and smiled. I led Fred to my dorm. As I shut the door he pushed me against it. I let out a yelp and he smirked. “My turn.” he said. “Fred-“ I said. “Safe word is pineapple.” he whispered. “Fred-I’m not ready to-“ I said. “I’m joking. No. I know. I have something else in mind.” he said. I looked at him. He walked over to my trunk and opened it. He pulled out a vibrator. I gasped. “Where did you get that? And when?” I asked. “I ordered it. Kinda easy to fake your age and I put it in your trunk this morning after breakfast.” he said. I blushed. “Shouldn’t tonight be about you?” I asked. He laughed. “It is.” He said walking over to me. “Nothing turns me on more than pleasing you.” he said grabbing my hips. I smiled. “If things get to much let me know.” he whispered. “Now. Strip.” I laughed and unbuttoned my shirt and walked towards the bed. Kicking off my shoes I watched Fred kick off his shoes. His eyes found mine as I slipped off my skirt. I crawled over the bed and pulled him in for a kiss. He hummed and pushed me onto the bed. “You’re so beautiful.” he said whispered nibbling at my ear. I sighed as his mouth kissed softly at my neck and chest. His hands fumbled at the clasp of my bra. As he pulled it off his tongue swirled over my nipple. I let out a soft moan. He ran his hand down my body. My legs opened automatically and he rubbed my clit through my panties. “Already so wet.” he whispered. I pulled him up to kiss me again. I felt his erection on my leg and I shifted my weight so I was grinding on it. He let out a groan and I smirked. “Take your clothes off.” I whispered. His fingers fumbled with the buttons. He threw it off and stood up. He undid his belt and slid off his pants in an ease. Before climbing back on the bed he closed the curtains and muffled a silencing charm. He crawled back onto the bed. He had the vibrator in his hand. I gulped as and leaned down and kissed me. “Just tell me to stop if it gets too much.” he said again. “That’s not gonna happen.” I said. He smiled. His lips found my nipples again as I felt him spread my legs and placing himself between them. I felt the toy at my clit and he turned it on. I groaned as my core was hit with vibrations. He kissed up my neck. “Don’t stay quiet. I wanna hear how good that feels.” he said. “Hmm.” I groaned. “Maybe we need to turn it up a notch.” he said. The vibrations got more intense and I threw my head back. Fred kissed my jaw as his hand traced patterns on my inner thigh. “Fuck-“ I moaned. His lips wrapped themselves around my nipple and I sighed. He trailed his tongue down my body to the waist band of my underwear. I sighed as I looked down at him. My hands found his hair. The vibrator got more intense and I shifted my weight. Fred smirked and kneaded my breasts in his hands. One hand traveled down to the vibrator and pushed it against me more. My hips buck involuntarily. I moaned as the warm knot in my stomach. “Fred. I’m about to-“ I said and the vibrator stopped. I whined and he smirked. Before I knew it his tongue was rolling over my sentive clit. “Oh fuck.” I sighed. Fred hummed as his fingers slowly inserted themselves. He slowly curled them and I groaned. “Faster.” I panted. His fingers sped up slightly as his tongue kept the same pace. His other hand found my breast and played with my nipples. As he sped up his tongue I felt the knot rise in my stomach again. “Freddie! Don’t stop.” I moaned. As soon as my release was about to hit he pulled away. I groaned. “Please let me come.” I whined. “Eventually.” He whispered pulling me up. Those words sent tingles down my spin. I couldn’t help but to smile. “Suck me off. I know you love to.” He said. I pushed him on to the bed and he chuckled. I placed my hand on his dick and pumped it slowly. He sighed at the feeling. I kissed him softly. Trailing kisses down his neck I left marks here and there. He was so hard I didn’t wait long to wrap my mouth around the top. I swirled my tongue. He gasped and threw his head back. The sight alone could of made me come. I took him in my mouth as far as I could go. I began to bob slowly. He sighed and looked at me. “You’re so pretty with my cock in your mouth.” He whispered. I moaned at his words and he smirked. I picked up my pace as he gasped at the friction. His stomach muscles tighten and he pulled me off of him. I looked at him confused. “You’re coming first.” He whispered. I yelped as he was back on top of me. He didn’t waste any time. His tongue found my clit and began lapping at it quickly. I moaned and bucked my hips. He forced them down. I felt what I thought was his fingers at my entrance but it was the vibrator. He turned it on and I yelled. My whole body was overloaded. My eyes fell closed as I focused on the pleasure that was coursing through my body. The vibrator sped quickened and I let out a scream of pleasure. I looked to see Fred pumping his dick slowly as he watched me, his tongue still dancing over my clit. I sighed as my orgasm came for the third time tonight. “Fred. Please let me come. Please.” I groaned. I expected him to stop his movement instead he quickly placed the vibrator to my clit and put his fingers inside. The vibrator quickened and his fingers sped up. “Come for me.” he whispered. I tightened around his fingers and my body shook. I fisted the sheets and my orgasm exploded. I let out a moaned. I felt Fred shift his weight. He was pumping his cock as he watched me. I sat up and pushed his hands away. “Annalise- oh fuck-“ my muscles twitched as I tried to pump him at a quicken pace. I grew frustrated and pushed him to the bed. My body jerked as I pushed my mouth over him. He didn’t last long. He tried to push me off but I stayed as he came into my mouth. He let out a gasp as he came. I swallowed and kissed his hip bone. I fell back onto the bed as my muscles still jerked slightly. He laughed. I looked at him and smiled. “You didn’t have to do that.” he said. “And let you have all the fun? I don’t think so.” I smirked. He pulled me into his chest and kissed me softly. 

“You still mad at me?” I asked. “What? I was never mad. Upset maybe but-“ he said rolling over to look at me. “You’re clever. I never expected anything.” He whispered. I smiled and sat up. “Present time.” I said getting up and walking to my trunk. I pulled out a bag and handed it to him. He looked at it. “Well. open it!” I said slipping on Fred’s sweater I stole. He reached into the bag and pulled out the sweets. He smiled. He pulled out some of the joke items I got him. “You were running low.” I whispered. The last thing he pulled out was a black box. “What is this?” He asked. “Open it!” I smiled. He opened it to reveal a gold necklace. “Annalise!” he laughed. I smiled. “I remembered you saying you liked bill’s so I got you one. Different of course.” I said. He chuckled. “You’re unbelievable.” he smiled. “You like it?” I asked. He nodded. “How expensive is this?” he said. “I’m not telling you that.” I laughed. He groaned. I moved to behind him. I clasped it around his neck. “That’s hot.” I whispered. He turned to look at me. “Is this your way of telling me you’re attracted to my brother.” he smirked. I opened my mouth and he frowned. “Don’t answer that.” he said. I laughed. “They’re like brothers to me. Besides.” I said kissing his shoulder. “I spend all my time with you anyways.” I sighed. He laughed. I stood up and he grabbed my waist. “Thank you.” he said. “Welcome Freddie.” I smiled. “No. I mean. For loving me.” He whispered. I turned to face him. “I love you.” I whispered kissing him. He smiled. “I love you.” He sighed. “Come. Let’s go take a shower.” I winked. 

———————

It was now May. I got another letter from my father stating that I was aloud to go to the Weasleys the first of August. It was going to be a long month. The last task was in almost in a month and Cedric was nervous. I didn’t blame him. Harry acted like he was fine but I knew better. 

Fred was more clingy than usual. Not that I minded. I love clingy Freddie. Currently was sitting on the couch while fred sat in front of me. I ran my fingers in his hair as he read some book. “Whatcha got there?” I asked. He looked at me. “The book Lee got us.” He said. “Should of known.” I said. He turned and placed his hands in my leg. “What is that suppose to mean?” he smirked. “Do you ever read a school book? No.” I laughed. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my book out of my hands. “I think you need a break.” he whispered. “Well I can’t afford a break.” I smiled. He laughed. Lee flopped onto the couch. “What’s up?” I asked. He groaned in response. “I wanna come visit you guys but parents are hell bent on going on vacation.” he said. “Maybe you can come in August. That’s when i’ll be back.” I said. He looked at me confused. “Where are you going?” He asked. “My dad. It’s a whole thing.” I added quickly when Lee went to ask questions. He nodded. “Well I’ll ask.” he said. I smiled. Fred turned back around and continued to read. 

After dinner I was sitting in my dorm reading when I heard a knock. Fred opened the door. “I thought you had another hour.” I said placing my book down. He smiled. “I charmed my way out of it.” He shrugged walking over to the bed. I laughed. “Sure. You can only really charm me.” I sighed. He laughed. “I have to go back tomorrow.” he said. “I guess you’ll leave the Slytherins alone then?” I asked. He kissed my lips. “Nope. Not as long as they mess with you.” He said. “Fred-“ I sighed. He looked at me. “No one messes with you and gets away with it.” He said. “Yeah but you won’t be there this summer. Racheal will be there and I don’t want to-“ I said placing my head in my hands. He sighed. “Okay i’ll lay off.” he whispered. “I’m scared.” I said. “I know.” he said. “I leave August first. Your dad is meeting me.” I said. “I’ll come to if you want me to.” He said. “If your dad let’s you. I also was promised that I can write to you.” I smiled. “Good. I was gonna figure out how to write you regardless.” he laughed. I smiled. “I just want this over with.” I groaned. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. “You’ll get through it and i’ll be on the other side cheering you up.” he said pulling me in for a hug. “I love you Fred.” he kissed my forehead and we laid down further in the bed. “I love you more.” I sighed deeply into his chest as my eyes drifted shut. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T.W. Abuse. Character death. Depression

It was now June. Harry grew more anxious as the task drew nearer. He lashed out at Ron again, which Ron liked to hover. Hermione tried to help but honestly just sat there not knowing what to say. 

Cedric tried to ignore the task. Trevor was nervous to bring it up. I tried to keep the conversations on anything else. “What are your plans for the summer?” Trevor asked the group. “I have to see to my dad for the first month but then Ill be at the Weasleys.” I said. Cedric frowned. “Why? Didn’t he-“ Cedric started. “Long story.” I said. Trevor looked confused. “What about you two?” I asked. “Oh. Um dad is taking the whole family to America. He might be transferred. I am still going to be here next year but my sister is going to have to transfer.” Said Trevor. I frowned. “I’m so sorry.” I said. “No. It’s fine. He’s happy. Better opportunities and all that.” He said. Cedric sighed. “I’m not doing much. Just staying home. I’m hoping Cho can come stay for a week or so. Dad is dying to meet her.” He smiled. “Aw. Look at you two. Young love.” Trevor teased. “What about your boo?” I asked flipping my page. He sighed. “That was just a fling.” He said. I smiled. 

We sat and talked until dinner and then we went our separate ways. Fred and George landed themselves another detention. This time poor Ravenclaws got in the cross fire instead Slytherins. Fred was embarrassed but George celebrated the victory regardless. 

——————

It was the night of the last task. As I walked into the great hall I dropped Fred’s hands and went to find Cedric. He was sitting next to Cho. “Ced.” I said. “Annalise!” he said giving me a hug. “Good luck tonight!” I said. “Hey Cho!” I smiled. She smiled and stood up. “He’s gonna win.” she smiled. “No I won’t. Dad is hoping I will though.” He smiled. “You’re gonna be great. But can’t wait to celebrate your win!” I said giving him another hug. He laughed. “Okay. I’ll see you two later. I gotta go talk to Harry.” I said. They smiled and I walked away. Fred stood waiting for me. “You could of come over.” I laughed. He shrugged. “Didn’t want to ruin the moment.” He said grabbing my hand. We approached the Gryffindor table. “You wouldn’t of. He likes you. Thinks you’re funny.” I laughed. “Fred? Annalise?” I heard someone ask. I looked to see Bill standing next to Harry. “Bill!” I yelled running over to him. “Hey kiddo!” He smiled. He wrapped me in a hug. “Saw you two just now. How long has that been going on?” he asked. “Oh Cedric? He’s a friend. “No. You and Fred.” He laughed. I gulped. “A few months.” I smiled. He smiled. “Happy for you two. I can already hear wedding bells.” he laughed. Fred walked up and gave Bill a hug. They started to whisper and I sat down next to Harry. “Hey. You doing alright?” I asked. He shrugged. “Don’t tell anyone but you got this.” I smiled. He chuckled. “Thanks Annalise.” “Oh dear! It’s so nice to see you!” Molly smiled. “Here Fred. Sit next to your girlfriend.” Bill whispered. I smiled at Molly as Fred sat down reaching for some chicken. 

The champions made their way down to the quidditch pitch. I sent Harry another smile and as he made his way out. “I am so glad that is all going to be over soon.” Molly said. “I have been worried sick.” Fred nudged me. “Do you want me to tell mom that we are together while you are away or do you want to tell her together.” He whispered. “Together!” I whispered. He smiled. “Let’s go.” He said nudging my leg. We stood up and walked out of the hall. “Won’t it be suspicious?” I asked “Nah. George will cover. Besides.” He said pushing me in a closet. “I want some alone time.” he said “I guess last night wasn’t enough.” I laughed. “We fell asleep before-“ he sighed. “What? Freddie?” I asked touching his cheek. “I’m gonna miss you. We have a little over a week and-“ he looked at me. “I would literally do anything for you to not go.” He said kissing me softly. I melted into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as his hands found my waist. “Freddie. I-“ I said. “I’m sorry” he whispered. “Don’t be. I don’t want to go either but i’m trying to think positive. I mean it can’t be that bad.” I sighed. He kissed my forehead. “Thinking positive.” He said. “We have a week and i’ll only be gone for five.” I said. “Just distract yourself and i’ll be back in no time.” I said. He laughed and kissed me again. “I love you Annalise. I’ll be counting down the minutes.” he said. “I love you Fred.” I smiled. He kissed me one last time and grabbed my hand. “I guess we should get to the task.” he said. 

I sat in between Fred and George. Trevor sat behind me with Cho to his left. Fred was talking to Ron and George and Lee were in a conversation with Trevor and Cho. I watched the people below us talking and laughing. Molly was talking to Ginny and Hermione about the summer. I took a deep breath and placed my head in my hands. Fred nudged me. “You doing okay?” he asked. I nodded. There was sparks. We watched as Fleur was taken to the medical tent. “Is she okay?” asked cho. “She looks stunned.” I said. Cho sighed. Fred discreetly grabbed my hand. I smiled at him and continued to look at the people below us. 

Krum was next to be pulled out of the maze. “Only Harry and Cedric left.” Trevor said. George and Lee were whispering and giggling to each other. Fred was trying to have a conversation but I was occupied. The last task really hit that I was about to spend a month with the people who hate me the most. I wished I could run away and once I turn 17 show up at the Weasleys . But of course that wouldn’t work because that’s the first place they would go and I don’t want to cause them any trouble after all the did. I felt hopeless. Scared. confused. I hope that my thoughts are gonna be wrong and I don’t have to deal with my family. Just my dad. At the same time I was confused on why after so many years, why did he want to see me or have contact. I could tell Fred was watching me. Trying to read my thoughts. I tried to smile at him but it didn’t work. “I know your mind is racing. I mean what else are you going to do while sitting here.” he frowned. “We can talk about it.” he said. I sighed. “Not here.” I said. Just then a pop was heard in the middle of the arena and the band started to play. I looked to see Harry and Cedric in the middle. 

Something was wrong. Harry was sobbing and Cedric laid motionless. There was a scream and everyone stopped cheering. “Oh my god!” i said clapping my mouth with my hand. “What?” everyone asked around me. Harry started yelling at dumbledore but we could only hear some of the words. “He’s back- voldemort- his body back- couldn’t leave him.” Was all I heard or be able to make out. Everything froze. I turned to Cho and Trevor. Cho was already balling I stood up and wrapped my arms around her. Trevor looked shocked as I pulled into a group hug. I couldn’t cry. I was numb. I tried to keep Chos eyes off of Cedric. Fred stood up and wrapped and arm around me and placed a kiss on my temple. I looked to see Lee tearing up and he placed a hand on my knee. No one spoke. The sobs of Amos was echoing through the arena. Harry was whisked away by mad eye. Dumbledore and the other professor were trying to move Cedric to get everyone back to the castle. I couldn’t breathe. 

———-

That night I stayed with Cho and Trevor for a while. Cho calmed down as she drank her tea that Fred got from the kitchen. Fred was stood up and mumbled something about saying goodbye to his mom. “I’ll see you in the common room in a few.” He kissed my forehead and left. Cho sighed. “Thank you for being such a good friend.” she said. “Of course. I’m here anytime.” I said to her and Trevor. Her other friends walked over and hugged her. “I’m gonna head back to my common room since it’s almost curfew.” I said. “Goodnight.” They said. 

I was almost to the portrait hole when Mcgonagal stopped me. “Professor Dumbledore would like to see you.” she said. I nodded and followed her. She stopped me at the staircase. “How are you holding up?” she asked looking at me. “As best as I can.” I smiled. She nodded. “If you need anything come to my office. I’ll be up for a while.” she smiled. I nodded and walked up the staircase. I approached the door and it swung opened. “Annalise. Come sit. Tea?” he asked. “No. I’m good. Thank you.” he nodded and sat down in his chair. He stopped and watched me for a moment. “You’re brave. I hope you see that.” he said. I shifted in my seat. He stood back up. “About your situation, I am sorry I was unable to get you out.” he said. I swallowed. “I wanted to talk to you about the events tonight. I’m sure you’ve heard the rumor that voldemort is back?” he said looking at me. I nodded. “It’s true. I trust Harry and there was a follower disguised as a professor. Also, I believed he was never truly gone. Just not in human form.” he said more to himself than to me. “Excuse me Professor but what does that have to do with me?” I asked. He nodded. “Well as seeing as your father and his family are followers, I fear you may be in danger. I wanted to warn you. I don’t mean to scare you but just to prepare you for what you might see and witness. These dark wizards know how to hurt and control people. I urge you to play the part. Do you know the step to apparate?” He asked. I nodded. “I’m not licensed yet.” I said. He nodded. “I know. If you think you can apparate safely then as soon as it hits august 1st I want you apparate to the outside of your mothers house and stay there until Authur and some others come and get you.” He said. He handed me a piece of paper. “Since you are the secret keeper i need you to write it down so I can give it to Arthur so he can find you.” he said. I nodded. “Now Annalise. This is important. I can’t tell you too much right now but.” he sighed. “Actually I can’t tell you can’t anything. I am so sorry you are stuck in this situation. I wish I could find a way out for you but-“ he looked at me. “Just remember to play the part. We will see each other in August and I will help you through all that you’ve seen. I can’t say anything else in case they try to use you.” He said. I swallowed. “Eat this. It will help with the nerves. I’ll see you soon.” he said excusing me. Harry was outside the door. “Annalise?” he whispered. I gave him a tight hug. “Harry. I’m so glad you’re alright.” I whispered. He hugged me back. “Best not to keep dumbledore waiting.” I said. he nodded and walked into his office. 

I walked into the common room, which was empty. Fred was on the sofa, eyes closed. “Hey.” I whispered. He jumped. “Annalise.” he sighed. I smiled. He opened his arms and I crawled in them. “Dumbledore made things worse.” I sighed. “What do you mean?” he asked running his hand up and down my back. “He said something about how I might see some shit and that I need to play the part.” I said. “What does that even mean?” he yawned. “No idea.” I sighed. “Oh and Voldemort is back so I may have to deal with that.” Fred sat up. “What?!” he said. “Fred-“ I said. He stood up. “I knew Dumbledore was crazy but letting you still go after-“ he said. “I don’t have a choice. Your dad and Dumbledore have tried everything.” I whispered. He groaned. “I want you to be safe.” He said. “I’m smart. I’ll just try and fit it. For a month.” I said. He looked at me. “The first of August i’m apparating to my moms house and your dad and some other people are going to bring me back.” I said. He sat back down. “I’ll be counting down the minutes. Fuck it. Seconds.” he sighed pulling me into his chest. I laughed. “That’s a lot of counting.” I laughed. He chuckled. “I won’t have anything better to do.” he said. I smiled. “I love you. I’m in love with my best friend.” I yawned. “I’m in love with mine too. How convient.” he joked. “Come on. Let’s go to bed.” He said. I nodded and followed up to his dorm. 

———

We all sat in the great hall while Dumbledore gave a speech to honor Cedric. I grabbed Fred’s hand and squeezed it. It was the final hours we had together and I really didn’t want to sit through a makeshift funeral for someone who shouldn’t be dead. He pulled me into him. I felt someone staring at me and I looked to see Racheal staring. I groaned. Cho had her head on Trevors shoulders, tears silently flowing down her cheeks. Harry was looking forward with no emotion what so ever. I sighed. Dumbledore continued his speech. I leaning into Fred more and continued to listen. 

The train seemed to go faster than usual. I groaned and laid my head on Fred’s shoulder. “It’s gonna go by fast. Just keep positive thoughts.” fred said. I sighed. “Kiss me.” I whispered. He connected his lips and George and Lee left the compartment. “I’m gonna miss you so much.” i said. “Shhh. None of that.” he said. “I’m gonna have a panic attack.” I said starting to hyperventilate. Fred grabbed my face. “Love. It’s going to be okay. I love you. Focus on me.” he said. I sighed and closed my eyes. “Just focus on all the fun we are going to have when you get back.” he said. I smiled and nodded. “They’re gonna love you. Just five weeks and you don’t have to do this ever again.” He smiled. “I love you Fred.” I said. “I love you more.” he said kissing me again. Lee walked back in. “Here. I got you some pumpkin patsys.” he said. “Thanks Lee.” I smiled. “Oh and I might be able to come down in August. Just have to convince my parents.” he said. “Don’t tell George. Wanna surprise him.” he said. Fred laughed. George walked in and fell next to Lee. I laid my head on Fred’s shoulders and listened to the light conversation that started. 


	15. chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T.W. abuse (I mean extreme), depression, mentions of rape

Fred stopped me before I walked off the train. “You think i’m gonna let you leave before I get a kiss goodbye.” he said. I smiled and kissed him back. He pulled away. “I love you. See you soon.” He said as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. “I love you too.” I walked off the platform and Molly rushed over to me. “Oh dear please be careful. Write to us as much as you can. I’ll see you soon.” she rushed pulling away. I smiled. “So good to see you! Have a good summer.” she said loudly. “You too.” I said. I waved to the rest for the family. “Annalise?” I heard. I turned to see the man i hadn’t seen in years. He walked over to me. I took a deep breath and smiled. “Hi.” I said. He approached me. “Here. let me get your trunk.” he said. I let him take it. “I’m glad you’re spending the month with me. Come. Let’s get home.” He said walking towards the floo. “Call out Townridge manor.” he said. I nodded and watch as the flames roared. I looked at Fred and he waved. I sighed and walked to the fireplace. “Townridge Manor.” I called. The flames erupted and I saw the big living room. I sighed looking around. “Welcome. I’ll show your room. Any requests for dinner?” he asked. “No. Anything is fine. Is it just you here?” I asked. “Yeah. Your grandparents passed a few months ago. Here you go. The whole wing is yours.” he said. I looked around. “Oh also tomorrow night there is a ball at the Malfoys. I am sure you know Draco.” he said. I nodded. “I’ll have poppy get you a gown.” he said. “Who’s Poppy?” I asked. “House elf. Poppy!” he yelled. A house elf appeared. “Yes master?” she asked. “Go out and get Annalise here a gown. Red in color please.” he said. She nodded and disappeared. He turned to me and smiled. “I’ll see you at six for dinner. Get settled and if you need anything just yell.” he said. I nodded and he turned to leave. I sighed and turned to my room. It was massive. I pulled my trunk to the corner and sat on the bed. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. It was gonna be a long summer. 

—-

The first night came and went. I laid in bed wide awake, mind reeling. Just play the part. Just play the part. I kept telling myself over and over again. I rolled over to my side and closed my eyes. Fred came into view and I smiled. I missed being in his arms already. This is going to be one hell of a summer. I could hear people outside of my door. The door creaked opened. “Annalise? You asleep?” I heard. I didn’t moved. The door shut again and I sighed. Just play the part. I kept repeating. 

——-

The next morning I walked down to the kitchen to see breakfast already laid out. “Good morning!” Poppy squeaked. “Morning. You made all of this?” I asked. she nodded. “Annalise?” I heard my father say. “Morning.” I said walking into the dining room. “How did you sleep?” he asked. “Pretty good.” I said. He nodded. I sat down in front of my plate. “Eat up. We have a lot to go over for tonight.” he said. He was reading the daily prophet. I took a bite of my toast while I looked around the room. “Oh and your dress is in your room. Before anything else I need you to try it on so we can get it altered.” he said not looking up. “Okay.” I said. He smiled. “After that we can talk and have the conversation I know you are dying to have.” he said folding the newspaper. I shrugged. “We can pretend nothing has happened if it’s easier.” I said. “Nonesense. I want to continue to have a relationship with you, but I need you to hear my side so we can have one. I hope you decide to stay with me or visit more often after this month.” he smiled. I smiled back and ate some of the fruit that was on the plate. “I have a lot planned this month for us and I hope you’ll end up having fun.” he said. “I’m sure I will.” I said. He nodded and stood up. “Okay. Finish eating, go try your dress on, if it needs fixing yell for poppy, then come meet me in the study.” he said. I nodded and watched as he left. I groaned and placed my head in my hands. This is going to be harder than I thought. 

I pulled out the gown and gasped. “Holy shit-“ I said. I placed it on the bed and started to undress. I zipped up the back and it fit perfectly. Almost to perfectly. it was sleek, tight until my knee and it flaired out. A slit ran up my leg to the middle of my thigh. The top was cut low in between my breasts and it had thin straps going over my shoulders. I looked hot. Was this even appropriate. I took it off and changed. I hung it back up and went to the study. 

I pushed open the door and he looked up. “Did the dress fit okay?” he asked. I nodded. “Perfect. So tonight. It is just an annual start of summer ball. Kids celebrate a finished year at Hogwarts while the adults talk politics blah blah blah. It’s tradition that a boy close in you age will approach you and you two spend the night together in hopes you will fall for each other but we changed it. We don’t care if it’s a match anymore, it’s just more of a hope to get to know the family better. There’s a dinner where everyone is together then after that the kids go and party in a different part of the house and the adults stay in the living room. Now you’ve been paired up with a boy named Theodore. He’s a year younger but he’s close in age. He’s 16 but younger by a few months.” I nodded. “Quite popular. There was some arguments with it but he asked for you so.” he said. “Why?” I asked. “Said something about seeing you at school and you seem cool.” he laughed. I smiled. “Anyways. You’ll basically just hang with him and mingle with everyone. It’s not hard. Oh and your cousins will be here to help you get ready and give you some pointers.” He said. I swallowed. “Let me think. I think that’s it, just relax. Have fun and trust your gut.” he said. He looked down. “Now. For the talk.” he said. I swallowed and controlled my nerves. “I just want to say that I am not mad at you by any means. I understand what situation you were in and if I was you then I would have done the same way. I was set up. I tried for months to get your mother to let me see you. I understood why she was hesitant.” he sighed. “I would never hurt you Annalise. I wouldn’t destroy your life like that. Yes, I wasn’t in love with your mother like I thought I was but you’re my daughter. My blood. Your mother was hurt, and I understand that but I-“ he sighed. I looked at him for a moment and I didn’t believe a word he was saying. “So is that why you left?” I asked. His head snapped up. “I left because I didn’t love your mother the way I thought I did. It wasn’t fair to pretend to be something i’m not. I wanted to see you still but she didn’t think it was a good idea and kept you from me. I don’t blame her though. I backed off. Until it was time for you to start school. I wanted to help get you ready for hogwarts. Those letters she received, they weren’t from me. I wasn’t in the country when she got them. I didn’t come back until a few weeks after she-“ he stopped. “I finally got the courage to reach out to you personally when you were at school.” I sighed and nodded. “Okay.” I said. He let out a sigh. “You’re my only child. I want you in my life. I have never stopped loving you or caring about you. I promise.” he said. I nodded and smiled. “Now. Tell me about you. How’s school?” he asked. I smiled. “Great. Top of my class. Not sure why I don’t make prefect but it’s okay.” I shrugged. “That’s overrated anyways. What’s your best class?” he asked. “Charms. I became a tutor last year and I don’t have to attend study sessions anymore.” I said. “That’s awesome. I excelled at potions. I hated charms. It can be tricky.” he said. “I’m average at potions. I don’t make mistakes but i’m not super good either.” I said. “Plus doesn’t help that i’m in gryffindor.” I said. “Oh yeah. I wasn’t shocked when I heard that. I was in Ravenclaw myself.” he said. “Really? You weren’t in slytherin?” I asked. “Nope. My brother and sister was though. I became kind of the outcast but it was better than gryffindor in your grandparents eyes.” he said. “Well how do you feel about me in gryffindor?” I asked. “I mean, I’m not surprised. You remind me a lot of your mother and I think she would have been placed there if she went to Hogwarts.” he said. “I was almost placed in Ravenclaw.” I spoke quickly. He smiled. “Oh course. You’re incredibly smart.” he said. “Okay. Well we will talk later. I have a meeting in a few. I’ll send Poppy to get you when i’m done.” he said. I nodded. He sent me a smiled and I walked up to my room. I landed on my bed and sighed. There was a letter on my pillow. I smiled and opened it. 

_My beautiful Annalise,_

_I know I was suppose to wait for you to write me but I couldn’t wait. I miss you and it’s been less than 24 hours. I hope you are okay and are having fun. Mom misses you already. She said she wants to adopt you but that would be awkward since we are practically married. I think dad knows we are together but doesn’t know how to ask. Bill is here. He’s working at Gringotts this year. Something is up I can tell. Dad said we are staying somewhere else this summer but wouldn’t tell me where. I just hope you’re okay. Write soon._

_Love Fred_

I smiled and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. 

_My lovely Freddie,_

_I am okay! I miss you so much. I’m honestly bored. There’s this ball tonight and i’m dreading it. This house is as big as a wing of hogwarts. I hate it. Also, we’re practically married? I don’t remember you asking (the answer is yes by the way). Of course your dad knows. He’s quiet not stupid he picks up on a lot of things. I can’t wait to see you. I miss being in your arms. I miss your laugh. Stay out of trouble. Also don’t forget to work on joke shop stuff. I love you so much. Only 30 more days to go._

_With so much love, Annalise_

I called for Poppy and asked if she would send this letter. She nodded and left. I laid back on my bed and grabbed my journal. I started to write and draw until I ended up passing out. 

—————

I stood in the mirror adjusting my dress. “You look good.” Racheal said. “Thanks.” I said. “Wear this.” Angie said handing me a necklace. She was two years younger than me and Racheal. “This is pretty.” I said. “I wore it last year. I was gonna pass it to Angie but since it’s your first year I thought you could.” She smiled. I smiled back and placed it on my neck. “You girls ready?” asked Amy, my aunt. “Yeah.” said Racheal. She walked in and smiled. “You three look amazing. Now come. We are leaving in five.” she said. I followed her to the living room. “You look so beautiful.” I smiled and stood next to him. “Annalise you look so pretty.” said Richard my uncle said. I smiled and looked at my father. “Okay we ready?” he asked. “Malfoy manor!” everyone said. I went second to last. I walked out of the fireplace and looked to see an ever bigger living room filled with a bunch of people. A tall boy with dark hair walked over to me. “Annalise? Hi. I’m Theodore.” he introduced. “Hi.” I said taking his arm. He led me to where Racheal was and we waited for instruction. 

I sat in between Pansy and Theodore at dinner. “So. I saw you around Hogwarts and when I heard you were coming I practically begged for us to be paired up.” he said. “Oh? Why is that?” I asked. He smiled. “Because I know you’re with Fred and it made things easier for me.” he said. I looked at him confused. “I’m gay and Pansy is here with Blaise, who i’m dating and Pansy is bi and she doesn’t like the options so.” he laughed. I chuckled. “Yeah. He’s right. All the good ones are already in an arrangement.” she sighed. I looked to her. “Finally glad to talk to you.” she said. I nodded. “And we are leaving after dinner. We are going to Blaise’s. He said. “You smoke?” she asked. “Yeah. Sometimes.” i said. “Cool. We are staying at Blaise’s. His mother is leaving for a week so we’re going to crash there.” she said. I sipped my wine. “Sounds fun.” I said. She smiled. 

We were all sat by the pool at Blaise’s smoking blunts. “Sorry Annalise but your cousins are fucking annoying.” Draco groaned. I laughed. “Why do you think I tried to distance myself.” I said. Pansy laughed. “It’s not all bad this whole blood status and royalty bullshit.” said Pansy. “Yeah. I guess. Except my parents shove it down my throat ever since I could say mama.” Draco groaned. I took a hit and passed it to Blaise. “We get it. Perfect little Draco has it hard.” Said Theodore. “Hey!” Draco said. Blaise laughed. “So what? It’s all a front?” I asked. “What do you mean?” Asked Theodore. “Caring about your blood status?” I asked. They all laughed. “Basically. I mean some of us care. Like everyone who isn’t here. But us? Fuck no.” Said Pansy. “Your cousins? Yeah. They care. Your family is fucking nuts.” Blaise said. I smiled. “Yeah. Got a nice punch to the face for yelling back at your dad.” I said to Draco. “By who?” he asked. “Racheal.” I said sipping my wine. “You’re kidding.” he said. “Nope.” I said. He laughed. “Unbelievable.” he said. “Surprise you didn’t kick her ass.” Pansy said. “I’d put money on you.” she said. “Couldn’t if I wanted to. They tied me down.” I said taking another hit. Theodore laughed. “What a stupid fuck.” pansy said. “Well next time I see her i’m gonna hex her ass. She need to leave me alone anyways.” Draco said. “Anyone fancy a swim?” asked Theodore. “We don’t have suits.” said Blaise. “And?” he said standing up taking off his suit. He stripped to his boxers and jumped in. “Come on!” he laughed. “Where’s your date Draco?” Pansy asked. “Home.” he said. She shrugged. She turned to me. “Come. Lets get more wine.” she said. I stood up and followed. 

————- 

A week passed and nothing changed. Fred never sent a letter back and I asked Poppy to keep an eye out. I was reading when Racheal pushed my door opened. “What did you say to Draco?” she asked. “What?” I asked. “Draco. What did you say to him? He won’t talk to me.” she said. “Uh?” I said looking at her confused. “I know you said something to him you whore!” she said. “Hey! What is going on?” Richard asked looking at me. “She said something to Draco and now he hates me.” she said running out of the room. I watched her disappear. “You will apologize. My brother did not take you in for the month for you cause trouble.” he said. “Well I didn’t do anything. Besides Draco is a two years younger that us. Kinda weird if you ask me. Also, I don’t want to be here.” I said. He laughed. You better hope your father doesn’t hear that” he said. I rolled my eyes. “And I don’t expect you to understand. You should be proud you’re in the Townridge family. Even if you are a half blood. If you ruined my daughters chance to be with the malfoy boy, I will kill you.” he sneered and left. I sat there stunned. My blood was boiling. I rolled over and groaned. Just play the part. I reminded myself. 

————-

Another week had passed and I wasn’t allowed to leave my room. My uncle told my dad something. I paced my room and thought to myself. Poppy came in and handed me a plate of food. “Thank you Poppy.” I smiled. She smiled and left. I ate the food quietly when I heard footsteps approaching. I only had two more weeks left and it felt like eternity. Richard walked in and closed the door. “I’ll give you one last chance.” he said. I drew my wand. “Stay the fuck away from me.” I yelled. “Now Annalise.” he said walking towards me.” “I mean it.” I yelled. he laughed. “You do realize I can over power you. There is no one else here.” He said. I started to panic. A spell shot out of my wand and he staggered back. “You little bitch.” he said. He lunged forward and I barely got out of the way. I ran out of the room and collided with someone. “Annalise?” a voice asked. I looked up to see my dad. “Please get him away from me.” I said. He looked at me confused. “What are you talking about?” he asked. I jumped when I felt someone grab me. “What happened to your face?” he asked looking at richard. “Little bitch shot me with a hex.” he said. “You what?” he roared. “He was gonna-“ i started. “There she goes. Lying again.” he said. My dad frowned. I closed my eyes. “I don’t want to be here. Can I just leave?” I asked. “Absolutely not.” he said. Richard grabbed my shoulder. “She should be punished.” he said. My dad nodded. “Take her to the basement.” he said. “You’re gonna learn to be respectful.” Dad said turning and walking up the stairs. I was pushed down the stairs. “You’re an ungrateful little whore. You ruined my daughters life and now you’re trying to destroy the family. You’re gonna learn that you need start behaving.” he said. He opened the basement and pushed me down. “A few days down here will do you some good to think.” he said. He slammed the door and I sighed. I tried to cast a Lumos charm but it didn’t work. There were some anti magic spell. I groaned. Fuck my life.

————

It had been two weeks. Two whole weeks had passed before I was able to see sunlight or get a meal. Racheal walked down and opened the door. “Get up slut. They want you upstairs.” I shuffled slightly up the stairs. “Get a move on!” she said grabbing my hair and pulling me up the stairs. “Get off!” I said. She laughed. I was pushed to a couch. “Ready to apologize yet?” Richard asked. “For what?” I asked. A hand hit my cheek. “I don’t know. For ruining my life.” she said. I laughed. “You did that yourself. He doesn’t like you!” I said. Another slap. My dad came into view. “Just apologize and we can move on.” he said. “Fine. I’m sorry.” i said. They all laughed. “I don’t forgive you.” she said. “You all are fucking psychos.” I said. “Oh and I wrote a letter to the weasels and you’re staying for the rest of the summer.” Richard asked. I laughed. “They won’t believe that.” I said. “I can be pretty persuasive.” he winked. “Once I turn 17 you can’t force me to do anything.” I said. “True.” he said. Richard laughed. “But you’re not going anywhere.” he said. I looked around to see if I could figure out what day it was. I saw Racheal in the corner frowning. I rolled my eyes. Richard came back into view. “Wanna reconsider my offer?” he asked. “I rather die.” I said. He smirked. “That could be arranged.” he said. “Grab her.” he said. I felt hands on me and I fought. “Crucio” I heard. Pain ripped through my body. All my muscles recoiled and I screamed. “Shut up!” racheal yelled. I rammed my head into hers and she fell back. “Oh. you’re a fighter.” she said. She punched me before I could react. I fell back and my head hit the table. “Crucio.” My body jerked as I screamed out in pain. I felt something hit my side as my whole body lit on fire. I sat up and charged at Racheal. Her eyes were wide as she dodged me. “Crucio.” I fell to my knees and shuddered. Richard laughed. “You’re gonna kill yourself if you don’t stop.” he said. My dad was in the corner watching with no emotion. The curse ripped through my body. I stood up and looked at him. “You’re a fucking coward. All this bullshit about loving your family and shit. Fuck you.” I said. Another curse ran through my body. As soon as it let up Racheal was on top of me hitting me. “You’re a bitch. You don’t care about your family. You ruined my life. Everyone talks about how great you are and how lucky that fucking blood traitor is lucky to have you. You’re not even in this family yet i’m still in your shadow. I want you dead.” she said throwing me into the floor. “We’re gonna kill you and that whole fucking family of weasels. How are they so much better than us. Because they took in the trash no one wanted.” she said. Richard pulled her off and shot me with another curse. I could barley scream. My body was on fire. “Then we are going to find that potter boy and that mudblood and give them to the dark lord and we will be more powerful than the Malfoys. After all that was the plan all along. Did you really think for a second your father actually cared about you?” said Richard. “Oh so that’s what you want? Power? Fucking coward.” I rasped. I was shot with one last curse before Racheal stabbed my side with a knife. I looked down and my eyes went wide. “We’re gonna watch you bleed out slowly. Just like we watched your filthy, cheating slut of a mother.” she said. I looked around and everyone was watching with no expression or emotion. I laid there in pain as the floor around me turned crimson. They all turned around and I took my chance. I took all the strength I could and apparate to my room. I locked the door and wrote a quick note. With all the energy I could muster I threw all my stuff in my trunk and called for Poppy. She appeared. “Please send this to the weasleys! Thank you for everything Poppy.” She smiled. “Where do you need to go.” she squeaked. We heard footsteps and she grabbed my hand. “You won’t make it. Let me help.” she said. I told her the address and we apparated to the outside of my house. “I’ll deliver the note in person. You’re really hurt.” she said. I sighed. “The burrow.” I said. “Thank you.” I sighed. She touched my face and disappeared. I went to walk to the bathroom but the adrenaline left my body. I fell to the floor and everything went dark. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T.W. mentions of rape, abuse, and depression

I came in and out of conciousness. Poppy’s big eyes came into view. Then I saw Fred. “Annalise?” he asked. I groaned. “Help.” I tried to say. “No. Don’t speak. Keep your eyes on me.” He said said. Arthur came into view. “We need to get you to the hospital.” he said. I groaned and coughed. He sighed. “I am so sorry.” he mumbled. Fred was taking a towel and wiping my face. “Stay awake. Keep fighting.” he whispered. My eyes closed and everything went dark again. 

I woke up to the sound of people mumbling and bright lights. I groaned and opened my eyes. “Annalise I heard.” I went to speak but nothing came out. “Shh. Don’t speak.” Fred said. I looked around and saw I was in a hospital room. He grabbed my hand. “I thought I had of lost you for a second.” he said. I looked at him. “Dad will be back in a second.” he said. I swallowed and cringed. “Are you in pain? I can get the nurse.” he said. I nodded and he left. A few minutes later a nurse walked in. “Hi.” she said. She shut the door. “I’m going to give you something for the pain. You have a silencing charm placed over you because you kept screaming. Once the pain is gone we will take it off but we didn’t want you destroying your vocal cords.” she said. “There are some Aurors that want to talk to you.” she said. “After that you should be stable enough to go home.” she said. I nodded and she helped me sit up. I drank the potion and my whole body relaxed. She released the charm and I sighed. “You feel okay now?” She asked. I nodded. “Speak for me.” “I’m fine.” I wheezed. She nodded. “I’ll get you something for your throat.” she said. “Anything else?” she asked. “No.” I said. She nodded. 

As soon as she left two aurors walked in. “Hello.” they said. “My name is Tonks and this is Kingsley.” she said. “We are friends of Arthur’s.” she said. “Hi.” I croaked. “Do you want them in the room?” Kingsley asked. I nodded. He smiled and went to the door. She sat down next to me. “We are just going to ask you a few questions.” she said. “I know it’s soon after but just tell us all you can.” she said. I nodded. “Firstly. Who did this?” she asked. I closed my eyes. “Your father?” she asked. I shook my head. “My uncle and his daughter.” I said slowly. She nodded. “You’re malnourished and cover in bruises. Did he do this for a while?” she asked. “About three weeks.” I said. “And your father? Where was he?” Kingsley asked. “He watched.” i said. Arthur dropped his head. “The medical report says you were-“ she stopped. “You were under the cruciatus curse. More than once.” she said. I nodded. “Do you remember how many times?” she asked. I shook my head. “Who casted it?” “My uncle.” I said. “And your cousin?” she asked. “Beat me in between.” I said. She swallowed. “Is there anything else?” she asked. I nodded and looked at her. She understood and told the men to leave. “What is it?” she asked. I sighed tears coming to my eyes. “He tried to rape me.” I said. She gasped. “Did he succeed?” she asked. “No.” I said choking back tears. “Is it okay if I hug you?” she asked. I nodded she wrapped her arms around me. “I won’t let them get away with it.” she whispered. “I promise you that.” she said. “You have to protect the Weasley’s. They said they were gonna kill them. They said that they are going to turn in Harry to Voldemort. They killed my mother. They told me.” She placed her hands on my face. “Annalise. Calm down. It’s okay. Everyone is safe. Okay? It’s going to be okay.” she said. I was hyperventilating and the nurse ran in. “Drink this.” she said. I downed the potions and I relaxed. “Sorry.” I said. “Don’t be. You’ve been through a lot in the past few hours. Just breathe.” said the nurse. I sighed. “I’m done.” said Tonks. “Anything else you need to say?” she asked. “No.” I sighed. She nodded. “We will see each other again. More than you think. Don’t tell anyone.” she said. I was confused but nodded. The nurse checked my wounds and looked at me. “Do you want to go home?” she asked. I nodded. “Okay. I am gonna give you some medicine and potions to take. I’ll send a letter to Molly so she’s aware of what you need to take for what.” she said. I nodded. “Let me help you get dressed.” she said.

We apparated to the front of a random house. “Where are we?” I asked stumbling. “12 Grimauld place.” said arthur. “We are staying here for the order. It’s a safe house.” he said. I nodded and Fred helped me inside. We walked inside and it was quiet. “Fred. Help her upstairs. I’m gonna go get Molly.” He said. Fred helped me up the stairs to a room. I sat down and groaned. Fred got to his knees. “I love you.” he whispered. I smiled. “I love you too Freddie.” I whispered. Molly walked in with Arthur. “We are going to adopt you. I don’t care if you’re 17.” she said. “You can’t mom.” Fred said. “What? Why?” she asked. “Because. I can’t be dating my sister.” he said. I smiled and smacked his shoulder. “You- What?” she said. “Why didn’t you say anything!” she said. Fred laughed. “I mean-“ he shrugged looking at me. She smiled. “Oh! I’m happy for you two.” she said. I smiled. “Okay so. Annalise this is your room. Ginny and Hermione is across from you and the boys are upstairs and you are two are not allowed to have any sleep overs.” she said. “Oh mom!” he groaned. “Hey! I’m serious.” she said. “What if i sleep on the floor.” he said. She raised her eyebrow. “She’s injured.” he said. She sighed. “Once she is better then you are to stay in your room.” she said. I laughed a little she smiled. “Now.” she said. “You tell me if you’re in any excruciating pain. Other than that I will give you your meds-“ she said. She sat down and wrapped me in a hug. “I’m so sorry love.” she said. I sighed and leaned into her. “What do you want for dinner? I’ll make you anything.” she said. “Surprise me. I like everything you make.” I said. She smiled. “Well you take this and get some rest.” she said. I nodded and she left. Arthur nodded and left. Fred sighed. “Well happy birthday.” he whispered. “Thanks.” I smiled. I took the potion and he helped me lay back into the bed. “I can do it.” I said. “Yeah I know.” he said. He laid next to me and pulled me gently onto his chest. I laughed. “What?” he asked. “Aren’t you suppose to be on the floor?” I asked. “It’ll be okay.” He said. “Hmm.” I sighed as my eyes got heavy. “Just stay.” I whispered. “Oh course.” He whispered. 

———-

A week passed and I stayed in bed. I couldn’t move. I could eat. Side effect of being tortured. The pain was gone. My muscles still aches but it wasn’t unbearable. The only thing left was serve psychological damage. I mean i’m not surprised. Being shot with the curse five times does that to a person. Fred sat on the bed. “Come on. I have a surprise for you.” he said. I sighed. “Not in the mood.” I whispered. “Take this. It’ll help.” he said. I swallowed the potions and felt better instantly. He smiled. “I’m sorry for being such a b-“ I said but he stopped me. “It’s not your fault. It’s going to pass.” he said kissing my forehead. I smiled and stood up. “Where are we going?” I asked. He smiled. “A surprise.” he mumbled. I smirked. “Okay.” I said grabbing my shoes. “Where is everyone?” I asked. “In their rooms or helping clean.” he said. I nodded. “I haven’t been out. This place is interesting.” I said. “Hasn’t been touched in years.” he said. I nodded. “Who’s house?” I asked. “Sirius Black’s” he said. “What? Isn’t he-“ I started. “No. It’s a long story. He’s Harry’s godfather though.” He said. I nodded. “Well alright.” I said. We got to the bottom of the stairs and we were greeted by a man. I looked to see Professor Lupin behind him. “Professor?” I asked. “Vivian?” I heard the man whisper. I looked at the man confused. “What?” I asked. He shook his head. “I’m sorry. You look like someone I knew.” he said. “That’s my moms name.” I said. His eyes grew wide. “It can’t be.” he said. Fred gave me a look and the man rushed away. “Uh.” I said. “Good to see you Annalise. Please. Call me Remus. Excuse me.” He said walking past me. We walked into what I assumed was the kitchen. “Annalise!” Everyone yelled. George wrapped me in a hug. “Your boyfriend wouldn’t let me in to see you.” he said. “Yeah. I was out of it most of the time.” I said. He smiled. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” he said. I smiled. Fred nudged my hand. “Excuse us.” he said. I was pulled out of the kitchen into the little back yard. “We aren’t allowed go anywhere by ourselves so-“ he said waving his wand. I gasped and looked up. The sky was dotted with stars and soft lights flowed on the ground. “Happy Birthday.” he said. I launched myself at him and we fell to the ground. He laughed and brushed the hair out of my eyes. “I Love you.” I whispered. He brushed my cheek with his thumb. “I love you more.” My lips found his. We heard the door open and we looked to see Ginny taking a picture. “I told her to be sneaky.” He said. I laughed and pulled him back into me. She left and Fred pulled away. “I have a bottle of wine, which is courtesy of Bill, and some cake. Don’t tell mom. She’ll be mad we ruined our dinner.” he said. “And since we have a bedtime now-“ he said. I laughed. “It’s a curfew. Only Harry and I aren’t allowed out of the house.” I said. He gave me a small smile. “So what kind of cake?” I asked. “Chocolate.” he said. “You know me so well.” I said. “It’s on the table.” he said. I stood up and walked over. It was a simple cake with the words “Happy B-Day Love.” written on it. I picked up the knife and cut me a small peice. “You want a slice?” I asked picking up the wine and pouring a glass. “Fred?” I asked turning around. He was on one knee watching me with a shy smile across his lips. I gasped. “What are you doing?” I asked. He chuckled. “Well.” he started. “Fred-“ I said. I couldn’t move. “They say you know when you’ve met the one. They’re right. I can’t eat, sleep, or survive without you in arms reach, Annalise. I am so in love with you-“ he stopped. “One day. One day we will get married. Have a house full of kids. But for today-“ he said standing up and walking over to me pulling out a small box. “I hope you are okay with just the promise of it.” he said. I gasped at the small silver ring. “Of course I am!” I said breathlessly. He let out a sigh of relief and placed the ring on my finger. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands found my waist. I leaned in and kissed him softly. “I love you.” I said against his lips. He smiled as tear rolled down my cheeks. “Now. Cake?” i asked. He nodded and we pulled away. 

“We should probably get back inside.” Fred said standing up. I yawned. “I’m sleepy.” i said. “Dinner is in 15 minutes.” he smiled. “Good. I’m hungry.” I said. I grabbed his hand and walked towards the house. We walked inside and saw Sirius, Remus, Arthur and Tonks sitting at the table. “Annalise. Please join us.” Arthur said. “Fred. Can you please go?” he said. Fred went to protest but I gave him a smile. “It’s okay.” I whispered. He sighed and left. Arthur looked at me and smiled. “Who wants to start?” asked Tonks. I looked around confused. “I just want to apologize.” said Arthur. I looked at him confused. “If it’s anyone’s fault-“ Sirius said. Remus turned and placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s no ones fault. Who’s here at least.” he said. I looked at them all confused. “What is going on?” I asked. Sirius looked at me. “You’re my daughter.” he said. I laughed. I didn’t know what to do. I stopped and looked up. “I’m sorry. That’s impossible.” I said. “It’s not.” He said. I looked at the table. Everyone went quiet. “You ever wonder why your dad left?” Arthur asked. “Because he hated my mother.” I said. “Yeah. Because your mother was in love with another man.” he said. I looked at Sirius. “We met at a muggle bar. I-“ he said looking at Remus. “We were drunk. I had just been broken up with and I needed to blow off steam. Your mother got in fight with Steven and well-“ he said. “But how does that make you my father?” I asked. “We spent the night together. A few nights actually. She found out she was pregnant before she go back with Steven.” He said. “And I know you’re thinking it, I fell off the face of the earth. She looked for me everywhere until I got a letter. I searched for her. When I finally found her she begged me to stay away. For your sake. Then I guess from what I have been told, Steven found out somehow and left. I assume you know my story. Framed for my best friends death, i’ve been in prison for 13 years.” he said. “You look just like her. I was going to try and find the two of you. I didn’t know that she was-“ He said swallowing. I sighed. “So let me get this straight-“ I paused. “You mean to tell me that I was forced to go to ‘my fathers’ when he knew he wasn’t my actual father.” I said. Arthur opened his mouth. “And you mean to tell me that he basically forced me to go there to kill me. And to get to Harry.” I laughed. Everyone was quiet. I laughed. “It makes sense. They kept repeating that I wasn’t part of the family. I just thought they didn’t want me but now it makes sense.” I sighed. “Why didn’t my mom tell me?” I asked finally looking up. Everyone looked at each other. “We can’t answer that.” said Arthur. “Possibly because of Steven. I mean the letters he sent her were terrible.” He said. “He didn’t kill her. Richard did.” I said. “He’s too much of a coward.” I rubbed my face. “So wait. Does this mean- Can you adopt me? Or claim me?“ I asked. “Well since you’re 17-“ Arthur said. “Well I mean-“ Sirius said. “It wouldn’t be a bad idea. It would help get them arrested. Right now our case was child abuse but-“ said Tonks. “But if she was his, legally, then the case would be looked at more seriously. Backwards I know, but the ministry is-“ she said. “Is that what you want?” Asked Remus. I scoffed. “Yes! If I stay a Townridge then I’ll die.” I said. Sirius frowned. “None of us here wouldn’t let that happen. Even if I wasn’t your father.” He said. “I mean- I’m still tempted to go there and kill their asses but-“ he was cut off. “You were just cleared. Do you really think that is a good idea?” asked Remus. “They can’t get away with-“ he said. “I just got you back. They will get what they deserve.” he said. I watched the two of them. “Hey. If anyone is killing them it’s me.” I said. “Okay. Let’s not talk like that while i’m sitting here.” Tonks said. Sirius gave me a soft smile. Remus frowned and whispered something to Sirius. “Any questions?” Arthur asked. “No. But can I be excused?” I asked. He nodded and I walked up to my room. Fred was on the other side of the door trying to listen. “What was that about?” he asked. I sighed. “Sirius is my dad.” I said as I started to tear up. Fred went to say something but I shook my head. “I need a second. Alone.” I swallowed. He nodded and I ran upstairs. As I fell onto the bed, sobs shook my body. I didn’t hear someone come in. A hand touched my shoulder and I looked to see Molly. “Is the pain back?” she asked. I shook my head. “No.” I choked. She looked confused. “Sirius is my dad. He knew he wasn’t my dad yet he still pretended so I would keep my guard down so they could kill me. Why would someone do this to me? What did I do?” I whispered the last part and Molly sighed. “Nothing dear. You did nothing.” She said. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her. She rubbed my back. “Let me go get you some tea. They will get what they deserve. You kind of look like him a little bit.” She smiled. I smiled back at her as she stood up. There was a knock at the door and Sirius stood there. “I’ll be back with the tea.” she said excusing herself. “We didn’t mean to upset you.” he said walking in. “You didn’t. I’m just angry.” I said. He nodded. “Well. My offer still stands, but if you want to be independent, you are still more than welcomed to stay here until you get on your feet.” He said. I smiled. “Oh i’m getting rid of my last name.” I said. He nodded. “I’m sorry I disappeared for so long.” he said. “It wasn’t your fault.” I whispered. He nodded. It was quiet. Remus knocked with three mugs in his hands. “Hey so.” he said walking in. “Hope you don’t mind but I want to get to know you too.” he said. I looked at him confused. Sirius laughed. “Well. Looks like you are getting rid of one awful deadbeat father and replacing him with two-“ said Sirius. There was a crash and Molly’s voice echoed up the stairs. Remus looked at Sirius as I sipped my tea. “So I have gay dads.” I said. They looked at me and smiled. “Awesome.” I said. “Well that was easy.” Remus said sitting down next to Sirius. “I mean I have two gay best friends-“ I stopped. “I mean even if I didn’t-“ I couldn’t find the right words and they nodded. “Wait-“ said Sirius. I looked at him. “Is Fred-“ he started. Remus laughed. “She’s with Fred. She’s talking about George.” he said. “You know?” I asked. “Kinda hard not to notice, him goggly eyes over Sirius.” he said. I laughed. “No. It’s your werewolf instincts.” Sirius interrupted. Remus flashed his eyes towards me. “I know you’re a werewolf. It was kinda hard to believe the rumors fifth year.” i said. He nodded. “Wait so you and Fred?” he asked. I blushed. “You couldn’t of picked a better family. I like him. He’s a prankster and you can’t go wrong with a prankster. Can you moony?” he asked. Remus rolled his eyes. “Your father here was kind of a hell starter himself.” Remus laughed. “Yeah and he helped. He was the brains of the operations.” Sirius said. “I heard the twins were starting a joke shop?” Remus asked.   
  
The three of us spent the next hour and a half telling stories and laughing. Molly came in to tell us dinner was ready and I caught a glimpse of Fred in the hallway. We all got up and I walked over to him. “Sorry.” I whispered. “No. Don’t apologize. You okay?” he asked. I smiled. “Yeah. I got gay dads.” I said. “And one of them is a fan of your work.” I laughed. He smirked. “Oh Fred, A word.” Sirius said. Remus was behind me. He rolled his eyes. “This is gonna be entertaining.” he said walking with me to the kitchen. I got a glimpse of Fred and Sirius laughing and I smiled to myself. 

“Everyone is here and we’re in the library.” said Tonks. “Ginny and Hermione do you mind starting clean up?” asked Molly. They nodded. “Oh and Fred-“ she said. “Yeah I know.” he said. She smiled. I looked at him confused. “Lee is coming tonight.” he whispered. “What! When were yo-“ “What?” Asked George. “Nothing.” me and Fred said together. “Come on. Let’s get upstairs.” Fred whispered. I smiled and let him pull me up the stairs.

“You realize we’ve been together for nine months.” Fred said. I smiled. “Mhmm.” I said laying on the bed. I closed my eyes and sighed. “What’s up?” he asked. “Nothing.” I said. “I know you’re lying.” he said. I groaned. “We don’t have to talk about it.” he whispered. I looked at him. “Just trying to cope with everything. Almost being murdered. Finding out that the person who almost murdered me isn’t my actual father and he knew that. I mean the fact that I was able to remain sane after being cursed five times and the fact I was almost ra-“ I stopped. Fred’s eyes widen. “What?” he asked. I closed my eyes. Tears threatened to spill. “Annalise-“ he said. I opened my eyes. “Did you tell someone?” He asked. “It didn’t actually happen. It almost did though.” I said as tears rolled down my cheek. He pulled my into him. “I’m so sorry.” he whispered. “Anything I can do?” He asked. “No. Just be the amazing boyfriend that you are.” I sniffled. He kissed my forehead. “Got it.” he said. “When is Lee getting here?” I asked. “Later tonight.” He said. I nodded. “Can I kiss you?” he asked. “You don’t have to ask.” I laughed. He gave me a small smile. I connected my lips to his. I pulled back. “I love you Fred.” I whispered. “I love you more Annalise.” he said running his fingers through my hair. “You’re so beautiful.” he whispered. “Stop.” I laughed. He smiled. “I’m serious.” he said. “Whatever.” I said kissing him again. There was a knock on the door. “Annalise I brought you some- oh I don’t think so!” Molly said. “Oh no.” Fred groaned. “I told you! You two are not to be in the same bed!” she said. “Mom- it’s not like that.” he said. “Uh huh.” She said. “Sirius!” she called. I pushed Fred out of the bed. “Mom. It’s seriously not like that.” he said. “Well. We still need to have the talk.” she said. He looked at me and I shrugged. Sirius walked in and looked at us and Molly. “Yes?” he asked. Fred smirked. “I just caught them. Making out in the same bed.” molly said. Sirius looked at us and then back to Molly. “The talk.” she said. He nodded. “Oh yeah.” he said. “Sorry I’m new to this.” He winked. “Okay well i’m sure you know how it works. Use protection and don’t get pregnant. I mean judging by how you two are-“ he said. Molly sighed. “Okay. Here’s the thing. You two are not allowed to be in each other’s rooms alone. You’re only 17. Still in school. Pregnancy isn’t something you two need to be dealing with right now. Are you two active?” she asked. Fred looked at me. “Sorta.” He said. She nodded. Sirius stood there looking at Molly. “Are we going to ignore the fact you had Bill at 20?” asked sirius. “Sirius! How does that relate to the situation?” asked Remus. He shrugged. Molly was rubbing her temples. “Just be smart.” Molly said to us and she left. Sirius smiled at Remus. “I mean at 16 we were-“ “Okay! Shut up!” said Remus. They left and I looked at Fred. We laughed and he grabbed my hand. “Okay come on. We need to meet Lee at the fireplace.” he said. 


End file.
